The Crimes & Comedies of Team CADJ
by RicardoVladimirEstavez
Summary: In the face of terrorism, dust theft, and the ever present threat of Grimm Remnant is in strong need of heroes. A need that the faculty and students of Beacon Academy may be hard pressed to fulfill. Lucky for them they aren't alone. Enter team CADJ a "crack" team of Atlesian graduates ready and able to save the day! or... something like that.
1. Prologue: Enter Team CADJ

**Intro, Team CADJ**

 **C** **ane** **Dirge**

Grey eyes gazed out into the Mistralian forest scanning for any sign of man or Grimm. It had been three days since he had stumbled into the downtrodden little village, miles away from the nearest city walls. And Cane had made it his personal mission to keep these dumb bastards alive. It was a matter of honor.

For the last few nights around midnight the Grimm had come, followed mere hours after by bandits. Cane hated bandits. Opportunistic heathens with weak auras, cheep weapons, and no moral compass. They used the Grimm like shock troopers softening a towns defenses so they could sweep in and tear the inhabitants to shreds. Almost any village without strong walls and a good huntsman died in this way. And so would this town. If Cane hadn't gotten lost that is.

"Thank the Brothers for shitty tech," he snorted to himself as he stood on his newly erected earthen ramparts. His scroll had gotten fried in a freak rainstorm and his wandering feet had brought him to a hodgepodge collection of hunters (the squishy, boring kind) and farmers. Tired of all the political bullshit and elitist pricks in Haven they had wagon trained it out to a nice clearing with good resources and no Grimm. Unfortunately they had terrible instincts and no knowledge what the hell Grimm were. Night came, a quarter of them died. Day broke, and bandits robbed them blind. All hope was lost. And then a head of messy brown hair and green leather armor came flying through the forest like a dying nevermore and cut the now fleeing bandits to shreds with a twin blade.

Hell of an entrance if he did say so himself. Most of the villagers belongings were recovered, the dead were buried, and on Canes orders walls were built. In just a day he had turned the little clearing full of huts and scared children into a defensible position with an eager if untrained guard detail. Not bad work for an 18 year old hunter with anxiety issues. Then again, his friend Alister had always said, "Even a weak Atlas hunter is better than everyone else" to which Decker would respond "If one could weaponize egos, Alister would be a living bomb" ah, Cane missed those guys. If he could ever get himself out of these damn woods he'd make sure to call them. But first things first. The Grimm were coming.

With a hideous howl a troop of beowulfs came loping out of the tree line. Crimson eyes and bone white masks startling against the night. "20?" cane wondered aloud "you're going to need more than that. I have you outnumbered!" he dove into the fray, his twin pistols sounding out like a military cadence as they tore through the Grimm's black flesh like paper. In a blink they were dissolving into the darkness around him, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. "any more?" he whispered into the forest. Challenging the fell beasts to charge him. He was a huntsman, and a team leader. A prodigy who had graduated at only 16 from one of the most prestigious of combat schools in remnant. As crimson eyes pierced the night, and deep roars the silence, he smiled. He was Cane Dirge and it was battle that made him feel truly alive. The next hoard of ursae didn't stand a chance. Over the course of the night Cane repelled wave after wave of big nasties from the bulwarks. Laughing, howling, and switching his weapons through every one of their eccentric forms at his hyperactive whim. By the time the sun rose above the tree line the ground was littered with black forms dissolving back into the primordial pits they were birthed from. "I love my job" Cane whispered to himself. He turned towards the barricade…. Just in time for the gunshots.

"CLEVER BASTARDS!" Cane exclaimed charging with all his might towards the villages northern defense. While he had been busy playing with Beasts the animals had shown up. Infusing his aura into his knees and calves, Cane leapt the 20 foot barricade with a single bound. Inside the walls he whisked past scores of frightened children and elderly hiding in the doorways waiting for the dangers to pass. A wise move. In most cases they would have all done this. Praying that the bandits would be content with whatever loot they could find in the open and leave. But not now. Now the adults fought. The northern walls were lined with men and women in their prime firing dust ammunition into the throngs of hodgepodge villains below.

With a smile Cane gazed on his work, the same way a father would his child. Or a kid would after teaching their pet a trick. All it took were some walls, a bit of ammo, and the threat of death. Now he had an army. The bandits below numbered maybe 60 strong. Most had aura and could take a few hits. But not all. The ground was already littered with the bodies of fallen attackers. Blood still oozing from wounds that had long since took their toll. And more were dying still. Not one to miss out on the action Cane converted what were now two automatic pistols into a high powered rifle. The transformation took a matter of seconds but it still seemed slow compared to that of most huntsman's weapons. With a total of four forms Confusion and Enigma were like an ADHD arsenal in one (or two depending) package. Completing the transformation He began adding his rounds to the others. By the time the cowards finally turned tail and fled, the ground had been painted red.

The villagers let loose a clamorous chorus of elation. Patting each other on the back and smiling like doofuses. But he supposed they had earned it. When facing a world that tells you your very existence is ultimately worthless, any victory feels astounding. Turning away from the throngs as they climbed down to burn the dead, he came face to face with the town's mayor and her husband. The elderly couple had been very kind to him when he wandered in. And he counted them good people. "thank you so much huntsman!" the old woman smiled at him conveying a relief so strong it almost made him sigh "we never would have made it save for your efforts. If there is anything you need let us know."

"….."

"Ah! Her husband spoke up, I forgot to mention, I've fixed your scroll. It should be in fine working order now!"

"…." *nod*

"Are you alright deary? you look pale"

In truth Cane was not okay. _Damn social anxiety!_ He thought to himself. It always went down like this. In battle he was strong, confident, powerful. Then people tried to talk to him and he morphs into a stump. " _damnit brain!"_ he screamed internally " _be witty!" "fuck you, I'm a potato!"_ his brain replied. Damn asshole memer brain.

"We wish you would stay" a young woman's voice rang behind him. He turned to see one of the kids walk towards him "We could use a hunter around here. Look what you did in only a few days." He blushed then blanched. _Oh dear Brothers no…._ He thought. _The ultimate catch 22. I can't walk away or it would be rude and fuck with my anxiety. But I can't explain the situation because of my anxiety! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Lucky for him a shrill ringtone of Valeian Grind Metal saved him. "Hello?" he answered into his phone. "Cane" the dry voice of Ironwood replied "Report to Atlas. We have matters to discuss." It wasn't the grim tone, clipped words, or general apathetic voice that worried Cane. That was how the aged general always sounded. Nor was it the abruptness of how he had been summoned to his Alma mater (Atlas always had _something_ that needed attention). It was one detail. One crucial, tiny, and nearly imperceptible detail. General James Ironwood had used his first name. Blanching he threw his scroll back into his pocket. Anxiety forgotten in his haste. "I have to go…" he took off sprinting into the woods toward where he hoped was the nearest city and air field. "By the fucking Brothers Alister, what did you do!?"

 **Alister Ignus**

Why were drug deals so boring!? Alsiter had been waiting for 2 whole hours in the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town (how cliché was that?) Yet still the fang hadn't shown themselves. _Maybe they wizened up? Or maybe I was just bait? Or perhaps…. They're making me wait!_ The thought angered him so much his eyes turned red! Wait….. weren't they always red? Bah! It was of no concern. _Bad enough Ironwood's flunkie has me pulling a drug run. Now I have to wait on some stupid faunus to make up their minds on whether they mean 3:00 AM or PM._ He turned looking into a sheet of polished steel that lay by the bay doors. Gazing back was his own stunning (if distorted) reflection. Long blond hair, crimson eyes, and princely features wrapped in a burgundy long coat and leather pants. As pretty as he was however, he knew that his most notable trait. That honor belonged to his skill, intelligence, and general sociopathic nature. Together they made him one hell of a huntsman. Or a serial killer…. Honestly the two lines blurred together so often that he was beginning to understand his teammate Janus's choice of profession. Being a hitman tied them into a nice little bow. One problem however, Alister didn't do anonymity. If he didn't get credit what was the point? There was only one form of immortality in this world. And it was carving your name so damn deeply into the stones of human history that it would never erode away. And that was just what he planned to do.

Though he would prefer to not die of boredom In the meantime!

After nearly an hour more he heard the telltale sound of a bullhead drawing near. Off of it strode a company of ten white fang operatives along with a very professional looking woman in a pantsuit. As she drew closer he smiled friendly, holding back the inferno of anger within him. "You must be the pizza girl". "Alister Ignus" the woman replied in a whispery voice "A pleasure to meet you in person"

From the way she brushed her hair behind her ear and the angling of her body, he could tell she already had a crush on him. _And another one._ He thought dryly. Giving her a quick once over he confirmed she was not wholly unattractive. Auburn hair, slim build, pale skin, green eyli _-wait a minute….. Those are scales!_ Indeed what had been mistaken at first glance for green makeup was in fact a ring of scales across her eyes. _Damn_ he sighed internally _a snake girl._ "I trust you have the delivery?" He asked looking at the suitcase by her feet. "Of course" she responded, switching between a flustered smile and grim determination. Opening the case she revealed vials of a pitch black liquid. "Vile" the woman said smiling "Proven to raise the duration and potency of ones aura by double it's original strength" "Any side effects?" Alister asked raising an eyebrow. The woman shrugged "some of the test subjects reported headaches, irritability, and slight nose bleeds after use. But those are rare. Also there is a slight problem with dependency…. After a few doses, one might become reliant on Vile to manifest their aura." Alister put on one of the most dazzling in his array of dazzling smiles. "A rather underwhelming list for such a powerful stimulant. Are you sure there isn't more?" "Well….." he could see her struggling with herself. She wanted to tell him but was frightened. "Come now. We wouldn't want someone getting hurt by using it. I like to know what's going into my body." The woman raised her eyebrows in alarm "No! It's not worth it for one like yourself. The active agents affect your brain negatively. The amount of melancholy and irritation you feel afterward make you a beacon for Grimm. And unless you re-inject you may not be able to fight them off!" "Interesting." Alister purred "A drug that makes you a juggernaut and a Grimm magnet all in one? Atlas will be **quite** interested." The faunus woman's eyes widened pulling the scales appart and revealing sickening green flesh below "Atlas" she whispered. "you set us up?" she looked so heartbroken he almost felt bad for laughing. _Almost._ "My dear" he raised his arms and the wind around them swirled and howled shattering windows and making some of the more hearing sensitive faunus cover their ears "does it seem like I need to empower my aura?" he asked softly. She tried reaching for something at her side. Probably a weapon. However before she could grasp it a long single edged blade had entered her gut. His katana gunblade kagekaze. "The problem having a gun this large, is that it's SO DAMN DIFFICULT to pull in a gunfight!" he pulled the trigger and the high powered round knocked the mortally wounded woman of his blade "still shoots well though" the guards had reached their guns and begun firing, however the small caliber ammunition just bounced off of his aura like so many foam darts. "My turn!" flaring his semblance he sliced them to shreds with pressurized air. By the time he had finished, the once white warehouse had been stained pink and red.

Smiling to himself, Alister pulled a listening device from his coat pocket. "Alright Schnee, come get you drugs" without waiting for confirmation he dropped the device and opened the suitcase in his own hand. The inside was lined with multicolored cards equaling about 10,000 lein. "Yes that's about right" he closed the case and began to walk away. His payment for a job well done. However on his way out he noticed a vial of this drug had been dropped and rolled away. He picked it up examining the ichor within. _Double power and Grimm aggro?_ Alister knew a certain someone who would be very interested in this Vile substance. Dropping a 20 lein card where he had picked it up (fair was fair after all) he headed towards the bullhead which stupidly had been piloted by one of the guards who had stepped out of the vehicle. He sat in the pilots seat and rose into the air with a grin. "11 more fang to my kill count. 2 points a fang, gives me 22, meaning I now have 587 points. Beat that Decker" as the cars carrying the Atlas forces approached the warehouse he flew into the horizon. It was time to go see his cousin in Vale.

 **Decker Lykkos**

Decker knelt on a boulder overlooking the Valian countryside. Behind him on the overhang were the splotches of shadow that symbolized dead Grimm. _Okay_ he thought sharpening the blade of his black sword Damocles _little beowulfs count as half a point. Big ones and ursae are a full 1. Nevermore, griffons, fang agents, and reporters count as 2. Most other Grimm counted as three unless it was more than 5 meters in which case it counts as 5._ A low rumbling echoed across the serine valley as a 12 meter tall mammoth of a Grimm came stalking out from behind a distant hollow. _And_ _ **that**_ he thought with a smile _is worth 10!_

Decker and Alister had started the kill count during their first year at Atlas. He and the rest of his team had been 15 at the time. Part of Atlas' early recruitment project for specialists. Even as kids however the group's combined strength, energy, over powered semblances , and angst had proven a problem

Any minor disagreement ended with major property damage and no real Victor. Therefore as a way to settle disputes and heal wounded prides; he and Alister who had been the two most prideful of their team had made the game up. It recycled each year with whoever was winning that year being able to claim bragging rights. So far he was at 569. However this hunting trip he had been hired to undertake was yielding expectedly high results.

Lesser Grimm always followed in a Goliath's wake. Drawn by their power. That's what made them so tricky to hunt. Sure they were big and strong. But they were slow and without any tricks that some smaller Grimm had. P0They were just big, reasonably intelligent, elephants. But their hangers on made it hard to get to them. One needed to clear a path of destruction. Taking down the outlying Grimm without alerting the beast which might stampede, or worse….run away.

Decker had been working for two days to whittle the thing's company down. Now as it entered the plains he could see that only ten Grimm were in its wake. Six death stalkers, two king taijitsu, and a couple nevermore circling over head. The honor guard…

Standing, he observed his weapon. A two foot blade connected to an oversized block-like guard which contained a gun barrel and a dust mortar. Connected was a handle that at over a foot and a half long seemed to throw the balance off. He had spent months making this weapon to his exact specifications. Even altering it when he had lost his left arm so that it could handle the shock of the extra force his prosthetic could put out. This was expected. After all, Lykkos industries his family business had been pumping out arms and armor for the militaries since before the first Schnee swung his pickaxe. Hell, they had made the damn pickaxe! Now he was a roving hunter on bad terms with Ironwood and only slightly better with his own team. His mother, brothers rest her soul, would be proud.

He leapt into the woods, using the sun to keep his direction. Heading straight for the Grimm. Ten on one would seem suicidal for most hunters. Because it was. However if there was one thing he had learned long ago, it was that it didn't matter how badly you were outnumbered. If you came at them hard and fast enough, anything with a sense of fight or flight would only worry about itself. He reached over tapping a hidden button on his fake left arm and fiddles struck forth a furious tempo as the radio he had installed came to life. As he burst into the clearing the closest of the deathstalkers turned toward him. Without slowing he began to pepper them with shots, the rounds having little effect on their chitinous hides save for annoying the living piss out of them. Blowing past they scuttled after him as he closed into the main body of the force. The Goliath sensing the pounding of his aura infused legs turned and trumpeted. At their masters call all six death stalkers encircled him raising their oversized yet still venomous stingers above them. Taking the grip of his weapon in both hands Decker twisted the top portion and the blade elongated adding more segments.

The oversized grip now came in handy as it steadied the 5 foot blade of what was now a great sword. Swinging the heavy blade in a wide arc he relieved the two before him of their tales. As the new amputees writhed in pain he leapt straight upwards to avoid the strikes of the other four. Then firing a mortar volley of red dust which likewise disabled their tails. The force threw his trajectory off however and he landed painfully on his side, right next to the two prowling heads of a king taijitsu.

With a strangled cry he rolled backwards as the giant snake took a plug of earth where he had just been lying. Rolling to his feet he cursed so loudly it could be heard over the screeching of the fiddles. _Sloppy. Much too sloppy. Teach me to fucking rocket jump!_ No matter how good you are even a slight slip up on the battlefield could mean death. The huntsmen are better, but the Grimm never end.

He observed the battlefield. Out of the six death stalkers four remained alive. The other two presumably killed by their brethren's flailing. The king taijitsu that attacked him was keeping its distance, waiting for him to make a move. The other was still slithering around the Goliath. As for the nevermore…. "Damn." One of the flying monsters was angling towards him. Beak open and talons extended. _Know what?_ Decker thought. _Fuck it. I'm going to use it._ Decker extended his right hand outwards, preparing to use his semblance.

The members of team CADJ each had some pretty impressive semblances. Janus could control heat, Alister wind, and Cane could create air tight shields of energy. But Decker? His was just broken. The complete telekinetic manipulation of biological life. Pretty much if it moved of its own volition, he could make it stop. Then move different. He had his limits of course. Size, weight, and the willpower of the creature came into play. Along with his own level of concentration and intent. But most often he could simply raise his hand and throw the offending man or Grimm into a wall. He hated it. It felt funny, people always misunderstood it, and he was pretty sure it was cheating. But hell, when it was life or death, no holds barred.

He focused on the nevermore and felt a brief battle of wills as the hapless creature tried to keep control. It failed. Swiping his hand he threw the nevermore into the snake using its own momentum. By luck, the creatures razor sharp beak hit first. Driving into the snakes throat. In a blur of black, white, and red, both creatures began to dissolve. _M'kay. That's done, who's next?_ The answer? Nobody. The wounded deathstalkers had fled into the forest. The nevermore had flown Goliath was on the run, and the other taijitsu had been trampled under its sizeable feet. The wizened Grimm knew it was being hunted now. It would run, hide, set ambushes. The thing had become twice the challenge. Decker groaned. His tired feet, heavy eyes, and torn muddied clothing weighing on him.

Reaching over to switch of his arm radio, he heard another noise. A continuous loop of Janus' bleating snore. His ringtone. Fumbling for his scroll he brought it to his ear "Sup?" "Decker Lykkos" answered the purring voice of professor Ozpin. "I would like you to visit Beacon if you have the time. And don't worry about the Goliath. You did an admirable job chasing it away" "Wait… what? H-how did you? When did you? Huh!?" "I understand you aren't beholden to Vale, but please hurry if you would. It is a time sensitive and lucrative opportunity to help the next generation of hunters. Qrow Branwyn spoke very highly of you." At the mention of his tutor Decker sobered up. "I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible." Hanging up he gazed once more in the direction the Goliath had fled. Then back at the field around him. _582..._

 **Janus Core**

Janus stood in the middle of yet another burning town. However this time it was _totally_ not his fault. The faunus huntsman had been skulking around Vacuo for days now looking for his target. A raven haired woman with red eyes and a katana. A shitty description in truth, but when you got paid the kind of money he did, from the kind of clients he got….. well you learned not to complain too much. At first he had thought that Alister had just died his hair and started rampaging. But his friend would never do something like that. He was much to vain to dye his hair dark. Then there was the problem of who had hired him. Vacuoan councilors. As a rule Vacuoans were well informed, shifty, and had good survival instincts. They would have known if a member of team CADJ was burning down their villages. This left one explanation: whoever this was had enough power to be a threat, and enough intelligence to be anonymous. When the only description of you came from an old man who died from blood loss right after, you did good work.

As a hitman Janus could appreciate her skill. But also as a hitman, he wanted her dead. Nothing personal, just good business. Trudging into the smoldering ruins of the former mining town, Janus was struck by the symbolism behind the attack. Red dust, one of the first tools weaponized against the Grimm and still one of the most effective, had been mined here. And yet that had done nothing but stoked the fires that ended the poor miners lives.

The dust had been embedded in every nook, crevice, and crack in the town. One spark in the wrong place and… this. Lying in and around the husks of buildings, were the husks of the residents.

Women, men, adults, children, human, faunus, they all burned. In their homes or on the streets. It made no matter. Removing his wide brimmed hat to reveal a pair of ram's horns curling from his temples, Janus said a prayer.

"dear brother of light watch over these doomed souls as they pass from this world.

Take them into your loving arms and bring them peace in the hereafter.

Dear brother of darkness show pity upon these fool's souls as they come upon your realm.

For in their final moments they have seen your face. Amen"

As he opened his hazel eyes they caught the light of the fire and seemed to ignite themselves. Death was death. He held no delusions of fairness. Life was a gift, not a right. And it could be taken at a whim. But this? This was wasteful. Whomever had put this town to the torch and sword was making a statement. And he had a feeling that whether he was getting paid or not, he would want to kill her for it. Working with both Atlas and the white fang had taught him that black and white didn't exist. Everyone had a reason for doing what they did. Every villain once believed themselves a hero. But this woman was a monster. A creature of destruction. A Grimm in a mortals body.

He sighed wiping a tear from his parched cheek. _Damn_ he thought _I did it again_. Through his time with his team he had learned he was a sensitive soul. A cold blooded killer yes. But still sensitive. He had no stomach for torture. And misery only brought his own to bare within him. _What would Cane do?_ He asked himself. First he would observe the situation.

The village or what remained thereof, was quickly burning itself out. In just a couple more hours the fire would have consumed all the fuel. This would leave nothing but charred ruins and burned flesh to be picked through by scavengers. No. Any clues in the buildings or on the bodies was gone now.

Second….. _uh…. Skip_. He would think of it later

Third, Check for survivors.

Gazing at the lump beside him he was sure was once a kid. He put that one aside.

Fourth, look up, and down.

Buildings weren't the only place to find evidence. Strolling through the streets Janus kept his eyes to the ground scanning for anything out of place. _Body…. Body…. Tiny body…. That was a dog…. Don't know what that was…. Bowl…. Gun… Grimm mask…. Ladle… wait. GRIMM MASK!?_ Stooping to pick up the shining white mask from the earth he turned it in his hands. Like the ones used by the fang it appeared to be made out of a porcelain like substance glazed white to resemble the beasts of destruction. However this one looked built to cover ones entire face… odd. He slid the mask into the satchel at his side. Looking a while more he found nothing but cheap scorched weapons, and cheap scorched laborers. With a sigh he turned away. Her trail was non existent, and he didn't have a time frame. He should rest and think on this for awhile. Just then a howl split the night.

Turning to look around him he remembered the second rule "look for immediate threats!" Janus was a stealth fighter. He relied on ambushes, surprise, and clean kills. He left the open confrontation to his teammates, preferring to stalk the edges of combat, delivering death from the shadows. Now the shadows were trying to repay him. 30 beowulfs, the big ones, held a loose circle around him. The smell of char and the sound of flames had filled his senses. He hadn't heard or smelled their approach. _Oh fuck me!_ Drawing his long barreled revolver Prejudice from its holster he took stock of the situation. 30 of them. One of me. Six rounds before reloads which take at least 3 seconds.

He flared his semblance, heating the air around him to oven like temperatures. He had done this many times before. The heat made most creatures sluggish. It sapped the strength from their limbs and addled their brains. Many a time he's just knocked people unconscious this way and slit their throats. But Grimm? The buggers were damn near as heat resistant as he was. Fortunately so was his gun. Firing his first shot Janus began to spin like a mad man taking aim at the moving shadows with deadly accuracy. Six were dead. Reload. Six more. His speed was improving. As the monsters closed in he did his best to avoid their blows. Unlike his friends, his own aura had never been very good at taking abuse. It knit him up pretty quick, but it wasn't blocking the blade. That was one of the reasons he had chosen stealth.

With six more dead and a much more manageable number of 12 he reached again for his ammo belt to find…. Nothing. _Son of dog faunus! I forgot to buy ammo!_

Leaping back to avoid a set of oversized teeth Janus reluctantly converted his weapon into its other form…. A tomahawk. Not the best weapon for an assassin he knew. But he had grown up with his mother telling him of how early faunus warriors would use them to scalp their enemies as they slept. Sounded cool to him. The axe did have one nice little feature though. A specially made dust steel blade that could channel heat without warping. Focusing his power into the blade it glowed cherry red. Then introduced itself to a beowulf face. The world shrank. Dodge, swing, jump, swing, parry, counter, then…. Silence. He stood in a ring of pooling shadows. Breathing a sigh of relief he allowed his weapon to cool. Bringing out his scroll he checked the time 00:30. If he hurried he could be on an airship and in Menagerie just in time for the weapons shop to open. Oh…. And he had some business to take care of. The battle had cleared his mind. And while he doubted Adam Taurus would be forthcoming, there was one man that may have information on this mask. Ghira.


	2. Chapter 1: Marching Orders

**AN: Just a reminder that these are original characters put into the situations presented in the RWBY universe. As such events and even a few characters may change from Canon for the narrative's sake. Some may be small and some drastic but I will do my best to uphold what makes the story and characters themselves. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 1, Marching Orders**

Cane stepped off of the airship and immediately remembered why he didn't come home more often. Atlas was way too damn cold! The frigid winds of the tundra were caught and channeled through the towering buildings and came to bear upon the small commercial landing pad. Shivering he pulled his hooded jacket around him and set his head down against the wind. _Man I wish I had radioed a private shuttle._

In his haste, Cane had forgotten about his clearance level

Where as any other Atlas huntsman could have just had a military airship collect and deposit them directly in the main tower, he had leapt on the first one out. A commercial vessel carrying apples from Mistral to the city. Now almost a mile of very uncomfortable walking from his destination, Cane regretted it. Chewing his lip as he shuffled along, Cane ruminated more on his situation. "Okay" he muttered to himself "the tower is still standing so it isn't about Decker. And since the rest of the city is up it wasn't Alister. Logically that means he called me about Janus. But he isn't stupid enough to kill an atlas official for money right?"

Cane doubted it was about anything but his team. Elsewise Ironwood would have had his troops or Winter Schnee handle it. Why call in the leader of one of the most dangerous, unpredictable, and devilishly handsome teams in Remnant if not to handle their own? Oh ever since Ironwood cut his losses and their reigns he and his teammates had taken atlas jobs before. But they were all given over text or by Winter. For the seasoned general to call him into a personal meeting it had to be a matter of utmost importance.

Finally reaching the grounds of the training academy, Cane again remarked on how depressing it was. The sprawling court yard was dotted with many pieces of art that did little to liven up the snow covered expanse. No students were outside, only soldiers in the white and red uniforms that tagged them as Elites. Men and women who after years of training had learned basic use of aura. This coupled with their dust forged arms and armor made the pretty deadly…. To anything weaker than a beowulf. Mostly they and their comrades were sent in mass. A troop together with lesser soldiers and mechs could feasibly hold of Grimm and protect life. The latter being something even huntsman had trouble with at times. However for all their skill and armament even a huntsman in training could eliminate scores of them without blinking. Even the weak ones.

Which is why they were considered the bulk of the army. Not it's strength. That pride belonged to the ones this tower was built to house and train. The Huntsmen of Atlas. Pride of the Frozen Wastes. Stopping at the door to allow one of the guards to snap a picture of his face, he was allowed into the multi storied complex. It was then that the place brightened up some.

Lounging around the building were boys and girls around his age, dressed in the stiff white uniforms of huntsmen cadets. Atlas academy was demanding, rigid, and serious. Resulting in huntsmen who were strong, skilled, and unique. Despite the emphasis on uniformity, the environment only bred more understated yet extravagant forms of individuality. Hair was dyed, weapons ornate, and personalities unpredictable. The collective students looked like crayons wrapped in white paper.

As he strode forward towards the central elevator a few of the older students snapped to attention with varying greetings of "Specialist" and "Green Lightning!" Cane nodded awkwardly and continued onward. He wasn't really a specialist of course. Nobody in team CADJ was. Commonly when an Atlesian huntsman graduated they were given high military ranking and dubbed a specialist. This was how they combated the mercenary nature of most huntsmen. "Made by Atlas, die for Atlas" he whispered under his breath. If he and his team hadn't caused so many problems that would be their fate. The image of Janus trying to balance an officer's cap between his horns made him snicker. As it was Ironwood had given them the honorary title to keep up appearances. But they didn't belong to Atlas like the others. They were very expensive help.

Taking the elevator to the tower's top floor Cane stepped of to find an honor guard of Elites waiting for him. "Keep you waiting?" he asked sheepishly

"At least you're aware of it" a clipped female voice answered from further off.

Stepping around the corner was _Holy shit! It's Winter!_ Specialist Schnee was the epitome of Atlesian values. She was strong, efficient, smart, pretty, professional, pretty, pretty….. _Okay focus Dirge!_

"We were expecting you days ago. A merchant ship Dirge? Really? Do you enjoy being tardy"

Pride stinging from her scolding he wanted to fire back a few of his own. Until he realized A) anxiety B) it was rude C) she was right. Flushing bright red Cane nodded and managed out "The General wishes to see me?"

"Yes" if possible her face became more grave "Follow me"

"I know the way" he protested

"I don't care" she replied "The last time one of you renegades were left unchecked on the top floor, we had to extinguish the General's office."

Cane smirked remembering the grumbling Decker had done when they confiscated his lighter.

Arriving at the end of the hall they were greeted by a pair of solid steel double doors emblazoned with the seal of Atlas. The guards created a short tunnel flanking them as he and Winter stepped forward. Pushing open the doors he once more found himself in the workplace of General Ironwood. The back wall of the sparsely decorated room was a single window. Allowing grey light to flow in making the white and steel color scheme look even bleaker. Sitting stiff behind a solid steel desk (hadn't that been mahogany before?) Was Ironwood himself.

"Ah, Specialist Dirge. Good of you to arrive" Winter grumbled under her breath. Whether about his tardiness or his title he couldn't tell.

"General. I've come as requested." He managed out, glancing shyly at the woman beside him. Ironwood he could manage speaking to. But Winter…. Well pretty women with aloof natures made both his hormones, and anxiety act up. Sensing his discomfort (Ironwood was good like that) the General made a dismissive gesture with his left hand to the door. "You are dismissed Specialist Schnee. Return to your duties." "General" she saluted, then with one last cold glance at Cane marched out.

The door slammed shut behind her, causing Cane to wince. However the relief was immediate. Straightening his shoulders and adopting a relaxed pose he stepped closer to Ironwood's desk "What's the situation sir? Alister on a kill streak? Janus off a councilor?" he looked around "Decker torch your office again?" Ironwood sighed and leaned on his fists adopting the tired expression he reserved for only family, and team CADJ. The boys had caused him so much grief and given him back so much pride that he saw them as such now. "Alister is surprisingly helpful of late, Janus is… Janus. And as for Specialist Lykkos…. He has not been reporting in lately. Not even to his Aunt. Last contact was a week ago when we heard he had taken a hunting contract in Vale."

None of this news surprised Cane. Alister was an adrenaline whore. As long as you kept him busy he would do whatever. Janus in his preferred line of work tended to keep to himself, and Decker… well the guy hated Ironwood, Atlas, and almost everything to do with either. As for his aunt and guardian Argentum, he probably forgot. Cane sighed wondering how he survived a year and a half of keeping those majestic bastards in line. "Well you know what they say" Cane said with an exasperated sigh "You can't put a CADJ in a cage"

"Honestly" Ironwood groaned rubbing his right temple "I wish I would have just put your team in boot camp for a few more years" "Wouldn't have done any good" Cane assured him "you set us loose because it's the only way we work. You would have to kill us to change us" "And I'm not willing to waste the resources" The aged general smiled. "But make no mistake, I will not tolerate threats to Atlas" "Of course General. Am I right to assume however that it is because of my team I am here?"

Ironwood straightened, his features snapping back into a solemn mask. "That is correct Specialist Dirge. I need you to rally them together. There has been… unrest, recently. And I would like all of Atlas' resources to be consolidated. Even the unstable ones". Cane brought his hand up in a sloppy salute "Aye general. So…. Where are they?" Ironwood's face slacked in shock "You don't know?" "I have approximate knowledge of where they Aren't" Cane shrugged. Then, just to show him that the world still held surprises, Ironwood laughed. A low hearty chuckle almost inaudible. But it was there. Looking up with a faint smile he shook his head. "Well that makes two of us. Alister took off after his last job, Decker hasn't returned from Vale, and who knows about Janus? Happy hunting specialist. Keep me posted"

Equal parts confused and shell shocked Cane left the room. Ignoring Winter until she stepped in front of him. "What happened in there?" she demanded "uh… gah…" Cane answered. Rolling her distractingly gorgeous grey eyes Winter sighed. "He told you to collect your team yes?" Cane nodded. "Then do so. And quickly. I'm not fond of having a group of loose cannon rouges running around the tower again, but the General insists and it's not for a specialist to question". Her inflection made it clear that she didn't consider team CADJ among those ranks. This didn't bother Cane however. As he walked past her toward the elevator he only held one thought; _The General just laughed and I'm loosing mind._

* * *

The bullhead just had enough fuel to get Alister to The city of Vale. However it lacked adequate fuel to wait for "landing clearance". Now one crash landing and five hours of talking to insignificant "authorities" later, Alister strode through the ever confusing urban sprawl wondering whom he had to kill for directions. Eventually after walking well into the evening he came across the dearest little street urchin who gave him directions to Junior's club. The one and only place Alister knew in Vale that was shady enough to be out of the public eye, and yet clean enough to not make him sick. As he stepped onto the dark strip that lined the underside of the raised roadway, the streets began to look familiar again. Turning left and walking another quarter mile he saw the large building with… nothing special. The stone looked just as worn and ugly as the rest of the place. The wooden double doors scarred and pockmarked with wear. And the glass windows… broken. "Well" Alister whispered to himself "I suppose there's been another accident".

Stepping into the bar Alsiter was met with one of the most blatant examples of rampage since that time he and Decker had shoved a red dust crystal up an ursa's ass and sent it into a bandit camp. The windows had been shattered from the inside out. Presumably from the force of a medium sized explosion or sonic attack. Darn kids and their a hip-hop music. The decorative crystal columns that when lit from inside had given the place an almost pleasant look were also smashed. Even the dancefloor was warped and distorted from a point in the center.

"What in the hell happened to this place?" "Huntress" a man's voice answered from by the ruined bar. Turning his attendance Alister recognized the suited form of Hei Xiong. Better known as Junior or Shady Hei depending on who was asked. "Hey Hei!" Alister called striding towards the older man "What have I told you about not letting anyone with fancy weapons remodel?"

"Wasn't really consulted about it"

Junior drew a cigarette from his pocket and began to light it before Alister put out the flame with his semblance.

"Smoking is bad for your health you know"

"I'll be sure to thank you if internal bleeding doesn't kill me first"

squinting in the dull light Alister noticed the bruises on Junior's face. He wasn't concerned, however he was Interested enough to inquire "I suppose you made your new girlfriend angry?"

Groaning, Junior sat down on a mostly intact barstool keeping his legs spread wide.

"Not a girlfriend, but she did have me by the balls"

"Ah!" Alister allowed some amusement in his voice "She fights dirty too. Tell me, how are the family jewels?"

On the mend like the rest of me. Honestly if my aura wasn't awakened the bitch would have killed me".

"Didn't the twins lend a hand?"

Junior's face clouded up "They tried. Put up a good fight but… that girl was a monster. Should've seen her. Blonde hair, skimpy clothes, and a berserker in a fight. Tanked bullets and explosions like they were nothing. 5 dead. 32 wounded not counting myself and the twins."

Alister remembered the twins. Two 16 year old girls named Melanie and Miltia. Liked to wear clashing outfits, fought as a team, no sense of humor. He liked them. Didn't care if they or Junior died, but they weren't bad people.

"So did the police get involved?"

Junior laughed until he began to cough "You kidding? You're a hunter yourself Alister. And a killer at that. If it had been you in here what would the cops have done?"

Alister did not appreciate the bitterness in his tone, but the man had a point. Huntsmen were above the law. Even a moderately powered one was enough to level buildings. Add in near invulnerability, fancy weapons, and whatever semblance they might have and you were left with a very big problem. They mostly had free range, and nobody but another hunter could stand against them. Honestly, if the governments didn't need them so badly they would have been purged long ago. But Grimm were worse. And huntsmen killed Grimm.

"Point taken Hei. But as I'm sure you've guessed, that isn't why I'm here"

"I stopped trying to predict huntsmen a long time ago"

Junior brought out his lighter again and this time Alister allowed him to light his cigarette.

"I'm looking for my cousin Hei."

Laughing, the man blew a puff of smoke from his nose "I haven't seen him since he hired half my men. They haven't shown up either"

"Your men are not my concern barkeep. I want to know where he is"

Junior's eyes narrowed. The man wasn't stupid. He had been dealing with dangerous characters all his life, and he had gotten good at gauging danger. He had tripped up with the blondie, but he had experience with Alister Ignus. His red eyes were like dust crystals. Pretty, volatile, and deadly. Snuffing out his cigarette Hei reached for his scroll.

"I'll send him a message. Don't know if he'll respond, but he'll know you're looking for him"

"My thanks Hei"

Alister walked across the bar grabbing a bottle of wine that had escaped the violence and sat down. Rubbing his neck Junior turned to the stairway leading to the club's loft. Hoping the twins didn't come downstairs. Alister was ready to blow.

It took an hour and an entire bottle of Mistralian red wine. But when the doors to Junior's club opened it was Alister's cousin that entered. A white long coat and bowler hat wrapped around a lanky redhead with a cane and shit eating grin

"Hey Hei!" Roman torchwick called out. "Got some bad news about your guys. They're dead. But good news, I'm not!"

"Well isn't that a relief" Junior muttered into his shot glass.

"Now, what's this about my favorite little cousin poking around my city?"

before he even finished Alister was crossing the room. A smile of pure joy lighting his features.

"Roman!" he laughed pulling his cousin into a rough embrace "Its been too long"

"You can say that again. Almost a year. You forget where a live?"

"Nearly" Alister laughed again remembering his late night trek. "Where's my niece?"

"Helping our… ah, employer, At the moment. I did text and say you were in town though. She's eager to see you."

"A mutual feeling".

Roman had been born to a side branch of the Ignus family. Prominent Mistralian nobles who traced their lineage all the way back to the first queen. Proud, rich, powerful, and image conscious. Roman had been a black sheep. He was cunning, intelligent, and handsome. But not strong and definitely not "honorable" he was always the outcast. Yet young Alister had loved and looked up to the older boy. As the family's heir Alister had been molded into the Scion of their family values. Roman had made him more. He taught him to think and act for himself. Alister loved him for that. When after a string of unfortunate incidents had gotten Roman dissowned, Alister had disowned his own family. Who were those peons to spurn their betters? However his clever cousin had done well for himself. There wasn't a thing that happened in this city that Roman Torchwick didn't have a hand in. And that was a level of royalty all its own.

"So, are you going to take me to see her?" Alister inquired Roman laughed

"And have you run into our client? Absolutely!" "Oh and Hei?" Roman turned to the battered clubowner "Didn't you learn from the last time the twins synched up?" Hei gritted his teeth as the two cousins walked out of his club.

"Gods what a couple of dicks!"

Outside Alister drew the Vile from his coat pocket "By the way cousin, I have something for you"

"What is it? Ironwood's blood?"

"Close enough. It's called Vile. Pulled it off of a….. deceased fang agent. They were trying to peddle it. Apparently it doubles ones power and draws grim to the person"

"So… hunter steroids?"

"More or less"

Roman tossed the vial into the trash cans beside him "My brother, I am a thief not a drug dealer. However I have a counter offer."

"Oh?" Alister raised an eyebrow unperturbed by Roman's refusal.

"We're going to pull of the biggest long term dust heist since Jacques Schnee started 'buying' his competition!"

"And your client?" "A pretty little number with delusions of grandeur. Calls herself cinder. Not exactly the brightest one in the fire place either. But she has connections and her plan isn't bad. Change is coming, and when the dust settles I plan to be on top. You with me?"

Alister smiled and grasped his cousin's arm. "Why not? That sounds entertaining enough. Promise not to stop me from killing?"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Laughing, they strode into the night. And somewhere unseen, Ozpin shuddered.

* * *

As it turns out, the weapons shop in Menagerie did not open at 10:00. In fact, as of a week ago, it didn't open at all. The owner, along with a third of the residents of the whole damn city had left. Either to join the white fang, or to just get away from the smell of rotting fish and wet dog that hung over the place like a shroud. After landing in the city Janus had almost gagged. Now as he stood in the slightly less empty market, he remembered growing up in this little piece of segregated paradise.

His mom and dad had moved here to get away from their jobs and the racism of the cities. So lucky him got to be born in the most heavily populated tropical hell hole Remnant had to offer. They had taken jobs as city guards and he had been born to the pungent sprawl that symbolized their supposed victory which had been sorely won after the rebellion. Even as a toddler, Janus didn't believe that crap. Menagerie was a token place that all of his butt hurt kin could go and lick their wounds in relative piece.

There was only one good thing in the entire damn city. Rico's fried chicken stand. Since that too was closed however he supposed he might as well go ahead and see the one sane person in this hell Ghira. The man had lead the White Fang back when they were just an activist group. Albeit one that hired hitmen and supplied farmers with weapons. But generally peaceful. Then things had gotten bad. After a while they became full fledged terrorists. Seeing his "peaceful" family turning into a feudal system of extremists he had said "Fuck this shit" and retired to Menagerie where he could raise a family and keep watch of about a thousand others.

The new Fang saw him as a weak old figure head past his prime but too influential to disregard. Janus saw him as a respectable man with a good head on his shoulders and a kind heart. When his parents had argued ideals using him as a conversation piece, it had been to Ghira he had fled to seek advice from. It was on the man's insistence that he had left menagerie and joined Atlas. "The problem is we need more faunus heroes" he had said. Janus wanted to oblige. Sure that had backfired and he was now toted as one of the most deadly assassins in history, but infamy was it's own brand of heroism yeah?

And now setting his feet forward he began to trace the worn road to Ghira's mansion. A route he remembered so surely from his childhood. There was foot traffic, but not much. Just enough that if you had closed your eyes and stumbled along, someone might have to step out of your way. Somehow this made the place more pleasant. When there weren't so damn many people around it felt less oppressive. As he walked he imagined what his friends would be doing.

Alister would be complaining about the heat and using his semblance to strike up a cool breeze around himself. Decker would have found the nearest food stand, flirted with at least 5 people, and returned with food and scroll numbers neither of which were for himself. But Cane, Cane was who Janus wanted with him. Their leader's kind smile and stoic demeanor would have put him to ease. He would know exactly what questions to ask, how to phrase them, and what to do next. Even if he couldn't do it himself. Cane was his best friend and confidant, and if anyone could help him now, it would be him. However as he stepped through the mansion's gates, he supposed he would have to settle for second best.

He knocked loudly on the door and after a few moments it opened to reveal an elegant middle aged woman with black hair and cat ears.

"Is that you Janus?" Khali Belladonna asked gaping

"Yes ma'am" Janus replied removing his hat

"I apologize for disturbing you, but I found myself in Menagerie and would like to speak to your husband"

Khali smiled politely but he noticed the lines around her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Of course dear. I'm sure Ghira will be happy to see you. He's in his office, do you remember the way?"

"Yes ma'am" Janus replied with a nod.

"Then head along. I'll bring some tea for the two of you"

Janus said his thanks and proceeded across the well shined wooden floors that he had travelled so often just a few years before.

He exited the main house into the central lawn and then to the door of an outbuilding flanked by a wall of bamboo. Janus spent entire days here watching Ghira work. In retrospect most of that had been corresponding with the various white fang groups, but he had still enjoyed it. Knocking on the door he heard the gruff voice of Ghira beckon him in. Without hesitation he entered.

Ghira looked up in confusion as the brown clad stranger entered his study. He was of middling height with a brown leather duster concealing his form and a matching cowboy hat doing the same for his face. The man looked dusty and travel worn, the only clue of his identity were the glossy ram's horns curling from his temples and around the brim of his hat. Then he spoke and Ghira immediately recognized the quiet contemplative tones of Janus Core.

"Hello sir. I'm sorry to visit without notice like this"

"Nonsense!" Ghira broke out into a grin. "Its good to see you my boy. Have you been well?"

"Well enough I suppose. Yourself?"

The old man's face aged years before his eyes

"Thought so" Janus sighed.

"Is it the fang? The exodus from town? Are the Schnee trying to take slaves?"

"Its my daughter…" Ghira said reseating himself at his desk. "She has had some conflict with Adam Taurus and run off."

"I thought you had abandoned the fang?"

the man's face was temporarily marred by anger before it returned to worry.

"I am no longer their leader. However I have kept in touch with my contacts. They are still my people."

Janus nodded. He understood all to well the ties of family.

"So about Blane"

"Blake" Ghira corrected

"You don't remember her?"

Janus could faintly recall a head of black hair and cat ears that seemed to flee for cover whenever he came near.

"A bit. But my time away has dulled them somewhat. Is she in trouble?"

"I am unsure. I know she has been running with Adam and his branch of the fang. But she has refused contact with me. If not for my informants I wouldn't know anything of her at all."

The hurt on his face was almost unbearable. _Damn it_ Janus thought _now you have to help._

"What if I investigated for you?" He proposed "I'm very good at finding people"

The relief on Ghira's face was palpable.

"Thank you Janus. I will make sure you are paid well for your efforts."

"I don't want any money" Janus promised. "But I would like some information."

"Anything I can do. What is it boy?"

Drawing the recovered Grimm mask from his bag he placed it on the table before him.

"Know anything about this?"

The old man seemed lost in thought until he finally shook his head.

"I have never seen it's like before. However it was Adam's band that began wearing Grimm masks. Track him down and you may just find answers for both of us." Janus stood

"Right. Then I'm of to..."

"Vale" Ghira supplied "As far as I know Adam hasn't left the Area. But do be careful. Adam is by all accounts an unstable individual." Janus smiled

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm used to those"

* * *

Decker was used to being stared at, He was a sexy, talented, unfortunately we'll known beast. So it was just more of the same when he stepped onto the grounds of Beacon Academy and was immediately pegged by everyone there. Running his left hand through his hair, he winced as the mesh that coated his metal fingers dragged through greasy midnight black tangles. _At least get my good side_ He thought as he shuffled forward, the ragged hem of his torn cargo pants flaring around his muddy boots. He hated not looking his best, it was embarrassing. Especially here.

This was his first visit to Beacon academy and he was stricken by it's beauty. The yards were well groomed and vibrant dotted with gardens and fountains. Marble walkways crisscrossed and lead into a compound that reminded him of a castle more so than a training facility. By comparison to the blanched tower that Atlas students called home, it was magical.

Striding into the center of the yard he began to take in the others. Maybe 100 boys and girls roamed around the yard talking in loud voices that combined into a dull roar. Until he drew near. In which case they averted their eyes and grew silent. Ages ranged from late teens to early twenties and it was strange to see people older than himself in school uniforms. However other than that the students made no more impression than black silhouettes. That was until he noticed a familiar head of red hair and the gleam of a golden circlet. "Pyrrha Nikkos. Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" she froze at the sound of his voice, turning slowly.

"Decker Lykkos?"

"The one and only."

"Uh… Pyrrha? You know this guy?"

The speaker was a tall blond kid behind her. If he had to guess, decker would say they were team mates.

"Yes Jaune. We met in tournaments a few years ago. We had quite a rivalry. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Yeah. Too bad we never actually fought. After Atlas sniped me I didn't have much time for tournaments. And what about you? The Untouchable Woman. Congrats. What made you choose Beacon?"

"Professor Ozpin invited me. It seemed wrong to deny."

"I understand the feeling."

Then a silence began. A very awkward and long silence born of years without contact after an already strange friendship. During said silence two more teens flanked Pyrrha, a dark haired boy with pink eyes and a red haired girl who radiated hyperactive energy.

"Where are my manners?" Pyrrha amended "These are my team mates. Jaune (The blond guy), Ren (Pink eyes), And Nora (Hyper girl)." She turned to address them "And this is Decker Lykkos. An old friend of mine from the tournament circuit."

"Charmed" he gave his best smile. Which considering he hadn't brushed his teeth in a week may not have been too impressive. "So, how does this team name work? For the life of me I can't think of an acronym for the four of you."

"Juniper. J.N.P.R. Jaune is our leader."

Decker shifted his gaze to the boy. Well muscled if a bit lanky. Pale complexion free of any scars or other blemishes. And a set of sky blue eyes. Very pretty, but not a striking presence. Even now under Decker's scrutiny he seemed to draw inward as if warding off an attack. But he was team leader. There had to be something about him that set him above the others.

"Well then Jaune, lead well. Being in charge of a team is a great responsibility."

"Are you a team leader?" he replied.

"Ah…. No. No I am not. Team CADJ is under more… stable leadership. I'm just the heavy hitter. But I know what it takes."

Okay he had to do something quick. They were staring at him funny, the situation was getting more awkward by the moment and he had a really bad itch that he knew was not socially acceptable to scratch. Decker looked at his scroll, noting that it was almost 17:00.

"Well I think I'm a bit late for my appointment. But I promise before I go Pyrrha I'll take you and your team to lunch and we can reminisce. Sound cool?"

"Yes."

She did not look sure. In fact she looked like she was trying not to flee. This was not a successful reunion. With a forced smile and a short wave he trotted into the main building feeling four pairs of eyes burning into his back.

After loosing himself a few times and getting directions from a man with rather glorious facial hair, Decker stood outside the door to Ozpin's office wondering if he should knock. It was unlike him to feel nervous or reverent, but there was an unmistakable air of dominance over the place that silenced even his brash nature. After a couple minutes of this a voice behind the doors called out "Are you going to stand there all day?" shocked out of inaction Decker pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

Ozpin's office had to be the most awesome setup he had ever seen. Part clock tower, part observation deck, part workspace. Behind a clock piece desk sat the man himself in a dark green suit. Beside him stood a blond woman in…. Whatever the hell that outfit was supposed to be. Glenda Goodwitch he assumed.

"A bit late aren't you?" the woman asked giving him an unimpressed once over. "And rather disheveled at that. Are you sure this is who you want sir?"

"Oh I am not going to have my outfit clowned by the woman who looks like she mixed corporate casual with dominatrix. Also, who made your cape, Cthulhu?"

"Listen here you-"

"Enough" Ozpin said silencing them both. "This is a job interview not an argument. I would have expected more professionalism from both of you."

Decker nodded a bit of his normal attitude returning. "My apologies Professor. What is it you had wished to discuss with me?"

"Simple. I am looking for fresh blood. Someone strong and knowledgeable to take up a position for me."

 _His left hand!_ Decker thought. _Someone to silence his enemies and guard his person. Hell yeah! Promotion!_ "I'll accept, if you will have me sir. Anything I can do to help."

An amused smile grew upon the man's face. "Excellent then. I'll expect you to clean up though. And purchase yourself a new set of clothing. Preferably something a bit more suited for an instructor."

"A what now?" Decker's confusion gave way to cold horror "You want me to be a teacher?"

"Precisely. I'm aware that you are quite the weapons designer. Many of Lykkos Industries products are your work. I want you to teach my students how to repair and create weaponry. A skill that while important is usually overlooked. It would be good for them I think and having an instructor in their age group may serve as an inspiration to them. You will be lodged on campus and paid for your time of course. Now, welcome aboard Mr. Lykkos. Your first class begins at 10:00 tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 2: Old Problems, New Faces

**Chapter 3: Old Problems, New Faces**

The Huntsmen in training sat still in their seats speaking quietly as they awaited the start of class. Just the day before, the hours between 10:00 and 12:00 were a sort of free period. Now they had been informed a new class was going to be held during this time. The mixture of over 60 first and second years were quite curious about the change.

"What even is this?" Ruby whispered to Weiss

"Did you not read the email?"

"it just said we had a new class…"

" Then that is your answer"

"Yeah but what kind of class is it?

Conversation ceased as from outside the open doorway they heard faint music becoming louder and clearer in time with heavy footsteps.

"Fiddles?" Blake asked

"Who listens to folk music?" exclaimed Jaune

"Him?"

A strangely familiar looking man entered the room. Black close cropped hair and piercing green eyes with a pale, clean shaven face. Dressed in a black button up shirt, slacks, and silver tie Decker was almost unrecognizable. A low whistle sounded from the student seats. He thought it had come from a blonde girl close to the back. Flattering, but it did little to brighten his mood. He hated dressing up. The shirt was too tight around his arms, the tie too loose on his neck, and the slacks not deep enough in the front. How was he supposed to hide weapons in a pair of skinny pants?

He looked upon his room full of fresh similarly aged minds with no small amount of salt. _A teacher… really….?_ He could barely teach himself new things let alone a bunch of other hormone filled Teens? Taking a deep breath and adopting a confident smile as he had so often before, Decker Bagan addressing his charges.

"K class. This is Weapons Repair and Modification. I'm your instructor-" he walked to the board and began using chalk to draw not his name, but a picture of him and his team fighting an ursa. Taking extra time to get the look on Alister's face right as he was shoving the dust crystal up it's butt. "Mr. Lykkos. You can also call me Decker or Teach. My friends call me Ferum Fingers. So don't do that"

"Excuse me, how old are you?"

The speaker was a familiar looking white haired girl with a stupid tiara and pretty bitchin facial scar.

"18. Yes it's weird, no it wasn't my idea, yes I'm qualified, no I won't be your friend."

Certain by the gaping look on her face that he had answered all of her questions, Decker moved on

"As an Atlas graduate and weapons designer it is apparently my duty to teach you guys what I can. And I'm going to do just that. You may not think my class very important but in this course the skills I teach you may just keep you alive. So sit down, zip it, and let me learn you all a thing."

"Ah, sir? We're…. already sitting."

The speaker was the same blond guy that Pyrrha had been with. Jaune he remembered. He kinda liked this kid.

"Right you are. In any case. Let's get this party started. Since this class will be all about teaching you to fix, maintain, and modify your weapons; I'm going to need to be aquatinted with what I'm working with. I want you all to retrieve your weapons and bring them here for inspection. After that, we will begin basic upkeep. Questions?"

The white haired girl raised her hand

"why do you need to see our weapons?"

"Believe it or not, I can tell a lot about a person from their weapon. Not only will this help me individualize each person's lessons, but it will help me get to know you. Now go. There's like 60 of you and we only have two hours."

* * *

In short order a line had formed in front of Decker's desk, with the various students presenting their armament to be inspected. Mostly he was unimpressed by the standard fare of swords, guns, and gunswords. He would give brief comments about keeping the blades sharp, barrels oiled, and chambers clean. However his day took a rude turn when an unholy abomination crossed his desk.

"What in the name of the brothers, the maidens, and Ironwood's gym socks is this….?"

"A high impact sniper rifle and scythe!" beamed the obviously proud little girl. "her name is Crescent Rose. I made her myself!"

"Uh huh…."

The girl was fifteen tops. And he had a soft spot for tinkerers. But the things he was learning by this piece of crap were making him cringe. This girl was erratic, impulsive, and not at all prepared for life as a hunter. When he was her age he had been little better however, and he would give her the benefit of the doubt. However he hated scythes. They were unwieldy, impractical, and as dangerous to the wielder as the enemy. Training with Qrow had taught him that.

"Okay kiddo, just… keep your blades and the joint couplings lubricated. If any piece of this rusts…. Well bad."

The girl took his advice enthusiastically giving him just a hint of hope that he could actually do something here.

Next on his desk sat a pair of gauntlets connected to the bare outline of a rotary shot gun's firing mechanism.

"shotgun gauntlets?" Decker laughed "This is wild! How do you still have hands?"

"A lot of Aura and an insane amount of luck"

He looked up to see the girl speaking and almost choked on his tongue. She was a color swapped version of Qrow's sister. And the one who whistled at him. _Okay this day is getting weird!_

"Yo, put all the contempt you can in your voice and call me a foolish boy."

"What?"

"Humor me"

She rolled her lilac eyes and adopted a forced sneer

"Foolish boy!"

"Oh-ho-ho that is disturbing!"

From the weapon he could tell the girl's personality was no where close to Raven's. But that face and voice were impossible to fake. Somehow somewhere a guy had gotten enough courage to have sex with the Psycho. And their kid was before him, confused as fuck.

"Go sit down Gauntlets. And try to figure out a way of covering you fist. Don't want your Aura tanking everything."

The girl nodded and went back to her seat. Obviously she needed time to process what the hell had just happened.

Next up, a beautiful looking black gunblade with a very pale faunus girl who apparently thought the bow was hiding her ears. Seriously. Who would buy that?

"Wow, T-91 advanced issue. We don't make them like this anymore. Hell I remember when Lykkos Industries started pumping these out. Sturdy, reliable, expensive. When **Atlas** tells you you need to cut costs on your weapon, you know it's bad. But without a doubt one of our best models. Where did you get this?'

"Uh…. It was a gift. From an old boyfriend?"

"Lady, I'd put a ring on the guy. He even kept the sheath! We put so much metal on the things that people were repurposing them and getting smaller ones. The last cache of them were in the armory of one of the research bases in eastern Vacuo. But that place got burned to the ground during a fang attack. Keep this in good shape. You won't be able to find a replacement."

The girl nodded. If anything she had gotten paler during the exchange.

"Take your seat. And by the way? The alloy ribbon was a nice touch."

Next up was a custom rapier that screamed pretense. The wielder was a Schnee. No question about it. White hair, grey eyes, and all the personality of a snowman. That's why she looked familiar. She was Winter Jr. Which probably explained why the sword had his aunt's personal stamp on it. Special order for big money.

"Weiss I presume? Your sister speaks fondly of you. What's a Schnee doing at Beacon?"

"You know my sister?" the girl sputtered

"About as well as anyone knows the Ice Queen. You ever heard her talk about having a large headache that won't go away?"

Weiss nodded

"Well that would be me. As I mentioned, I'm a Lykkos, and an Atlesian huntsman. I've been forced to work with your sister a few times. As for the sword? Well auntie Argentum made it. Don't smash it into a rock or jam the cylinder and you'll be okay."

The girl appeared as if she wanted to say more, however she bugged him and he wanted to get a move on. Thus he waved her back to her seat.

Next came Pyrrha. The spear and shield she bore glittered bronze and crimson and attested to her care and professionalism.

"Nice upkeep Pyr."

Trying to put down the shield however he noticed a problem. It was stuck to his arm. His non magnetic alloy metal arm. Grunting he strained against the bond trying to free himself.

"What the-"

"Sorry!"

She snatched the shield away with no discernable effort.

"Bronze holds magnetism well. It must have been all the combat recently"

"Yeah… must be."

 _Lie_ he thought. _Total lie._ She was trying to hide something. A semblance maybe? But there was no way magnetism could bond to his arm. However with a forced internal effort to not be creepy, he smiled and waved her on with token words of "Keep it up!"

The pink eyed boy bore two bladed pistols which reminded him of Cane. The boy's silence and stoic expression only deepened the comparison. However unlike his friend and leader, this guy new how to keep his weapons in good condition. Decker sent him off with a warning to keep the retractable tips sharpened.

The hyper girl held what had to be the most destructive looking hand weapon he'd ever seen. A rotary grenade launcher which turned into a war hammer. It was both beautiful and a headache. Unable to find his voice Decker simply gave a thumbs up and waved her on.

Finally their leader stepped up. His face uncertain as he produced a sheathed sword. Just a sword.

"Well isn't this nice?" Decker exclaimed drawing the simple blade. Properly weighted, balanced, and honed. "A proud weapon. But… not necessarily threatening to Grimm bro."

He found a switch on the scabbard which extended it into a shield.

"That's cool though."

"It's a family heirloom…"

The poor kid looked mortified.

"Then wield it well Jaune."

The boy nodded.

"Any advice?"

Reaching behind him Decker withdrew a cloth and can of oil from his bag

"She won't loose that edge anytime soon, so keep her shiny man."

With an awkward nod the kid retreated.

Looking out at his collected wards, Decker had only one thought. _These people are gunna die…._

* * *

It had been a long day for Decker. Besides his morning class he had an afternoon one for the third and fourth years. He had been disappointed to find out that they didn't know anything about their weapons either. So many people with so much power and potential shoved into these walls together and half of them didn't even know how their own weapons worked. One girl even had the gall to present him with a hand bag that turned into a Mini gun. The strap of which was composed of dust ammunition. That thing was going to jam anytime now. By the time the bell rung and he was sure his specific classes were over, he retreated to his room.

The compartment he had been allotted was as plush as any he had seen outside of his own home in Atlas. Housed in the students wing he had been worried about running into some of his charges. However the hallway was barren. With a sigh he pushed open his door and collapsed on his bed. It was only then that he noticed the man sitting at his desk.

"Hello Mr. Lykkos. How was your first day of class?"

Professor Ozpin. Somehow Decker was not surprised to see him.

"Well enough I guess. These kids though-"

"Kids? Most are your age or older."

"Students then sir. In any case, save a few they know little to nothing about weapon care. Even the patch kids who made their own weapons can't seem to differentiate a firing pin from an alan wrench. It's an honest surprise they haven't already broken their weapons and necks for that matter."

"Which is why you are here. Things in Beacon are a little less militaristic than Atlas. We give our students freedom and knowledge. They do with it as they will. We don't force them to break down and remake rifles. We teach them only what they need to know about Grimm. This is a mistake. I won't lie and say we needed you in particular to teach them, but I believe you to be qualified for the job. Was I mistaken as Glenda seems to believe?"

"No sir. I simply wished to express my frustrations. The Blonde by the way? The first year with the purple eyes. Raven Branwyn's kid?"

"Yes." Ozpin raised a brow. "And miss Rose is her sister."

"Scythe girl? Should have known she was related to Qrow. She looks just like him."

"She's Yang's half sister actually. Taiyang and Summer Rose's child."

"Whoa. Taiyang screwed his whole team? Explains a lot about Qrow."

A ghost of a smile traced across Ozpin's lips. More of a reaction than he would have gotten from Ironwood for sure.

"I suppose Qrow spoke of them on your travels?"

"Only when he was drinking. …..so yeah, I heard a lot about them. Couldn't place the faces though. Until I saw color swapped Raven looking at me. Genetics are weird."

This evoked a small laugh from the professor.

"Indeed. However, they are their parent's children. And I believe they have the potential to eclipse team STRQ."

"That's how it works isn't it? Hunters are famous until they die. Then they blend in."

The man's face grew grave

"Which is why passing our knowledge down to the next generation is of such importance. You will do fine my boy. Just remember that you don't have to prove anything, only teach."

"Wouldn't that mean I have to prove I can teach?"

"Fair point."

Ozpin rose from the chair and began to leave. Stopping before the door he turned and addressed Decker again.

"Speaking of knowledge, you should know that the dinning hall closes at 9:00. Meals are free there. And who doesn't enjoy free food and company?"

"An anorexic introvert?"

With a small sigh Ozpin left the room. A faint scent of coffee marking his presence.

* * *

Around 18:00 Decker stepped into the dining hall. Now dressed in a fresh pair of black cargo pants and a black tank he felt more like himself. This time he noticed that none of the students were staring. Either they didn't notice him, or after the first day they accepted him as part of their surroundings. He supposed it was better this way. He retrieved a tray and filled his plate at a long buffet table. The food was about the same substandard fare he'd eaten at Atlas, only augmented with fresh fruit and bread. That alone made walking down here worth it. Putting another apple between his teeth for good measure he looked around in an attempt to find the teachers table. There didn't appear to be one.

"Well that's just great" he muttered around the apple. Looking around he spotted a few empty seats beside Pyrrha's and Ruby's teams. "this will be entertaining at least."

As he walked towards them Yang was the first to notice him.

"Officer on deck!" she laughed, throwing up a sarcastic salute.

"At ease Gauntlets" he smiled. Or would have if he hadn't forgotten the apple in his mouth. Removing it he continued "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead."

He looked around noting his options. He could sit beside Ribbon girl or Rin. Choosing the least awkward choice he sat beside the person who's name he actually knew.

"So, fellow youngsters, how's it goin yo?"

To his relief the joke was met with a spattering of laughter.

"About usual." Jaune replied. "we eat gruel, and wash it down with cookies. You would think a school that baked cookies could avoid turning steak into a semi-solid."

"I think this is chicken" Nora corrected

"Well that makes sense."

Decker snorted and took a bite from his apple. Some things never changed. He remembered just two years ago arguing with Cane as to whether or not they were eating Grimm flesh.

" _I'm telling you Grimm dissolve"_ Cane had stated

" _So has this casserole"_ he offered as rebuttal

Fond memories. _Wait, I'm 18 why the hell am I reminiscing like an old guy!?_

"Hell of a scar you have there."

It was Yang that had spoken.

"Thanks. Hell of a story behind it. Abridged version goes, I fought a Grimm armor"

"Me too!" Weiss exclaimed. "That's how I got mine."

Immediately however she returned to her usual look of aloof disdain.

"How did it take your arm if you're supposed to be so good?"

"Actually it took my hand. The rest of the flesh was ripped from the bone by the force of it's swing. Then after I killed the thing they had to amputate to my bicep. The nerves never lined up right though, so it spasms sometimes. As for the how? Well that's a story for another time. Let's just say your dad is a dick."

The table fell into stunned silence as he felt their eyes draw to the tortured flesh on his upper arm.

"Hey, my eyes are up here"

They broke away with varying apologies

"I had no idea. Your time at Atlas Academy was certainly eventful."

"Oh this is noting. I once met a guy who got both arms, his left leg, and his jaw torn off by a ursa. Had to get prosthetics for everything. Poor guy can't even taste his food."

Decker took a bite of his supper and grimaced

"Is he back there cooking I wonder? In any case, injury is a fact of life for hunters. We knowingly put ourselves in the position and hope we're good enough to avoid it. But we can't. Not forever. And Aura only heals so much. That's why it's important to have your weapons in top condition. You don't want to be left empty handed to face your enemy. Elsewise you may loose your hands."

The mood at the table had died. Those who didn't look about to throw up looked on the edge of an existential crises. _Of course they're like this_ he thought _they're new. This isn't Atlas, they aren't soldiers. These are kids who want to be heroes._ He felt bad about talking the way he did. But it didn't matter. They had to hear it. That's when he noticed Jaune. The boy wasn't scared or disgusted. He was determined. Maybe a bit uncertain for sure. But he could tell the kid wasn't rethinking his choices. Only how he would go about it. That brought a smile to Decker. Maybe that was the reason he was a leader. He had enough heart for the lot of them.

"Well the food did it's job I guess. I'm certainly not hungry anymore. Remember to get some shut-eye tonight. I don't want tired people playing with weapons."

With variations of good night he excused himself and returned to his room. For the first time today, he felt like he had taught them something.

* * *

The warehouse was dark and cold. Spattered here an there with a few dust crates and folding chairs. Not exactly a homey place, but Alister had seen worse. For some reason, he always seemed to wind up in a warehouse.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as his hand tapped the pommel of his sword

"They'll probably be here soon. I sent Neo a message and the others can't seem to leave me alone for more than an hour, so I'm sure they will try to disturb my sanctity too."

"Sounds a bit like the family eh?"

"That it does" Roman laughed

The Ignus family had roots in every part of remnant. Nobody was quite sure exactly when or how but they had struck rich and moved back and forth following the money. Recently they had moved from their lands in Mistral to the militarized Atlas. It was there Alister had been born.

"So? Are you and the old man talking again?" Roman inquired

Making a face Alister responded

"No, and I don't plan to do so. The family lost all interest for me when your father kicked you out."

"Hey, it was for the better. Now I do whatever I want whenever I want. I'm my own man. Money isn't worth loosing your identity."

"On that we agree. Which is why I'm still looking for mine."

Roman smiled and clapped his cousin on the shoulder

"then I'll help in any way I can. As long as it doesn't involve me getting on the other end of your sword. I'm not a fighter."

"Thank you. But let's discuss my helping you first. What exactly are we doing?"

"Stealing a whole lot of dust. Don't ask me why. My…. Client isn't being forthcoming"

"You trust her?"

"Oh please Alister, I didn't make it this long by trusting people. Last time I did that I was left sitting in the middle of a bank with an empty sack and a fake gun"

"Thought you were past that?"

"Still annoyed. Just not angry."

Around that time there was a faint creak as the doors inched open. Inside strode a short girl with red hair and grey eyes carrying an umbrella. However as they watched her hair changed to brown and pink with matching heterochromic eyes.

"Neo!"

Alsiter stepped forward and ruffled the girls hair. She was small for sixteen, but she was a gifted fighter and a clever illusionist. Roman had found her almost a month after his banishment. A mute orphan cutting purses on the streets. He had unofficially adopted her and taught her and raised her. Six years later she was almost unrecognizable. If only because of her tendency to change features.

"And how is my favorite little niece?"

Neo spoke with various gestures and facial expressions. With time and context, it became a comprehensible language. She responded-

" _I'm fine! And stop acting like I'm a kid. You only have two years on me"_

"Yes, but I can't help it. Don't be mad"

She puffed out her checks in obvious annoyance

" _Then stop patting my head"_

With a chuckle he withdrew his hand

"Sorry, sorry. So where have you been?"

" _Helping keep the weird lady and her mentally handicapped helpers from getting caught. For professionals they're even stupider than your friend pretends to be"_

By that she of course meant Decker. He had an annoying habit of making friends with people who try to kill him

"That sounds severe."

"It is." Roman grimaced. "I did say they weren't bright. Where are they now Neo?"

" _Trying once again to make the dogs obey. You ask me their doomed to fail. But what do I know? Stupid people tend to have the best luck."_

"Speaking of luck, I don't see a lot of dust in here for a great heist."

"Give us a break, we just started. And to parody Neo, the smartest people have the worst luck. Incompetent help, random hunters, this town is lousy with both."

Neo nodded in agreement

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm here. I've never needed luck to get what I need done."

* * *

The next night Roman, Neo, and Alister sat in a newly stocked warehouse using a case of dust as a dinner table. Using his semblance to drop the air pressure Alister had put the residents of over 20 local dust shops to sleep, taking the dust without so much as a shattered window or triggered alarm. He would have preferred a bit of blood, but anonymity was key and this method was taxing. However in a single night they had doubled their haul of dust and made enough surplus money to afford a very nice supper.

Sitting around laughing as Roman told him a story about tricking a police officer into ordering a male stripper for his son's birthday party , Alister felt at home. It was rare for Alister to feel love for anyone. But this was his family.

"So, he calls me back and he says 'This must be some mistake I ordered a magician' and I said sir he is a magician, didn't you see his clothes disappear?"

The laughing paused and restarted stronger as Neo shot strawberry milk out of her nose from giggling

"Ah, I thought you only did what made money?" Alister asked handing Neo a napkin

"Oh I profited from it alright. He was investigating me. Next thing you know, he dealing with a scandal and the heat drops off. Plus, I can only imagine the look on the kids face!"

Alister fell into another fit imagining the sight

"The trick is Alister, it isn't enough to be good. You have to have fun. Else wise all you're doing is surviving."

"Perhaps that should be enough for you Torchwick" a woman's voice echoed from the door.

In stepped a woman in a long red dress with golden accents that slit straight up her thigh. She had wavy black hair and golden eyes that radiated smug confidence. Not a bad looking woman, but trying too hard.

Flanking her were two younger individuals . A dark skinned girl with mint colored hair and red eyes a shade darker than his own, and an unimpressive looking young man with the eyes of a killer. He saw those each time he looked into a mirror.

"Ah, Cinder. How did your parley with the Animals go?"

"Quite satisfactory. They saw the wisdom of obedience. And what of you Roman? Are your preparations going well?"

"No, the large crates marked _DUST_ are just cosmetics. I have sensitive skin and needed special lotion."

She may not have been the smartest but Cinder definitely recognized the sarcasm in Roman's voice. And she was not happy.

"I had hoped you would get a bit more done than petty thievery. There are many preparations to be made"

"It would help if you told me what we were doing!"

"You don't yet need to know"

"Well maybe I want to anyway"

"What has you feeling brave?" the young man asked "Your little girlfriend is good, but not good enough to threaten us. What can a couple of low class criminals expect to understand anyway? This is above you."

The air grew cold in the room. Roman clenched his cane, not stupid enough to fall bait to the insult. But he knew Neo would be blind with anger right now. However when he looked over to dissuade her, it was Alister who had risen from his seat. Even without drawing his blade the boy radiated danger. His crimson eyes had locked on Cinder's servant with a mix of distaste and fury.

"What a vile thing to say. Who are you, worm, to speak like this to those obviously your betters?"

A tremble of fear ran through Cinder, she had keen instincts. And every fiber of her being screamed danger. This beautiful stranger was a threat. One she could not take. Maybe not even with help.

"Apologize Mercury" she demanded "Now."

"I'm… sorry." Mercury choked out. The words leaving a foul taste on his tongue.

The red clad boy looked back at Neo who nodded. He then flashed Cinder a bright smile which seemed to reheat the room.

"All is forgiven then. However miss, I suggest you keep a leash on your subordinate. His kind are not appropriate for civilized discussion."

Emerald laughed behind her, but all Cinder could do was nod as she gazed at the ethereal being before her. He was beautiful, deadly, and authoritative. Everything she wanted to be.

"Come Neo, I'm in the mood for some ice cream, care to follow?"

She nodded and hopped towards Alister as he walked to the door. Stopping beside Cinder he turned and caught her eyes.

"Lovely dress, by the way."

He exited and Cinder hoped the dim light of the room hid her blush.

* * *

The next day Alister awoke from a terrible sleep with a creak in his neck and his hair in tangles. There was no way he was spending another night on a cot in the warehouse.

"Sleep well cousin?" Roman asked cheerily bouncing down from the loft

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" he cried with mock distress. "Where can I get a shower around here?"

"There's a bathroom upstairs."

"This is a warehouse"

"And a very well supplied one."

With a shrug Alister made his way up to the designated door and began to open it. Dodging just in time as a thin blade pierced the wood from inside.

"Neo?"

His scroll buzzed and a message appeared on the screen

 **Neo**

No shit.

"Sorry, but was a blade the best answer for that?"

 **Neo**

I like stabbing things

"Ah, yes, how could I forget."

The door opened and she walked out twirling her umbrella

" _Well? Go ahead."_

"Thank you."

The shower did not help. It was small, cluttered with way to many empty shampoo bottles (as well as for some strange reason an ash tray) , And stuck to every surface were hairs of almost every conceivable color. At least when he made a mess it was with blood. This was ridiculous. Sending a current of air through his long hair to dry and untangle it he redressed and stepped back into the warehouse. This time however they had guests.

Men and women of faunus variety were walking between the rows of dust crates organizing and stacking them. By the white clothes and red emblem he supposed they were White fang. He liked the white fang. They were fun to kill. For some unknown reason however they wore bone masks that looked like Grimm. A fashion statement he hadn't seen before.

"Alister!" Roman called up, "come meet our flunkies! Ah- business partners."

"The fang?" he asked as he drew beside Roman "I suppose these were the dogs Cinder mentioned."

"Not so loud, they have sensitive hearing."

"As long as they don't have sensitive souls I don't think it matters much."

A spectacled faunus detached from the group and walked towards them

"Alister meet Perry. Perry, this is my cousin Alister"

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Adam Taurus's representative. If you don't mind my asking, are you Alister Ignus of team CADJ? "

"I am. Why do you ask?"

The room went silent. A few fang even gasped. Forgetting his demeanor Perry stepped back.

"I thought you worked for Atlas sir?"

"They hire me from time to time. However I tend to follow the path of greatest bloodshed."

"Y-you don't say…"

There were disturbing rumors that it was this kid who had been responsible for over a hundred combat related deaths. But without any survivors to verify it was impossible to tell. His eyes though… no denying he'd killed before. And not just Grimm. And here he was grinning at a room full of Perry's brothers and sisters. Fighting the urge to go for a weapon, Perry reached to shake his hand.

Alister was surprised by the man's calmness. He could tell the fool was terrified, but that was just good sense. However he had initiated contact. His smile widened as he grasped his hand. It was rough and calloused. The hands of a worker, not a fighter. Was this what the fang composed of? Brave fool's more used to pickaxes that gunblades? That depressingly explained a lot about their… squishyness

"Charmed Perry. I've heard a lot about Adam Taurus. The Mad Bull of Vale."

"He's not a fan of that name"

"Why ever not? It sounds quite powerful to me."

"He isn't mad. Just a bit angry at our people's mistreatment. He's a great man."

"Indeed"

Releasing the man's hand Alister turned toward Roman.

"Well it would seem you have some more promising helpers. I believe I'm going to look around the city. I would like to find some more comfortable lodging and a decent cup of coffee. You have my scroll number. I'll be back to check up on you tonight"

"Relax, it's not like anything is going to happen. We're set up in the dumb cop zone. By the way, rumor has it Decker is in town. And they say he's working at Beacon."

"That's interesting. I may just go and verify this rumor."

"Say hello for me, will you?"

"Of course" Alister's hand twitched on the grip of his sword "I will bring him your warmest regards…."


	4. Chapter 3: The Pieces of a CADJ

**Chapter 3: The pieces of a CADJ**

As Janus waited In the darkened tent he once again regretted not staying for tea. Not only had it probably seemed like a slight to Khali, but at the moment he was regretting not taking every chance for comfort he had ever had. The Forever Fall forest was unseasonably cold and propped on Adam Taurus's chair in the shadows made it colder still. Night reigned outside, and the warm glow of fires added one more regret to his list. Was an awesome entrance really worth the discomfort? He was about to see.

Adam, deep in conversation with someone else pushed open the flap to his tent.

"Of course I don't trust them Lieutenant. But they have given us little choice. Mark my words though, one mistake and that filthy human will find herself at the end of my sword."

The Lieutenant grunted and walked towards the side to light a lamp. As soon as the golden light touched the four tent walls, Janus's form was revealed sprawled across the chair before Adam's desk. Hat pulled down over his eyes, one hand holding his gun and the other rubbing the tip of his horn.

"That sounds interesting. Who are we killing?"

The Lieutenant leaped back grabbing for a weapon that wasn't there

"Stand down" Adam sighed "He's a friend. …..I think"

"I don't have a contract on you if that's what you mean."

As always Janus's voice came out in a monotone. Portraying no emotion or particular interest. He had worked hard to perfect it.

It was Adam's turn to grunt. Turning towards his lieutenant he waved him out. Adam knew full well that there was no danger around Janus. If he let you see him, he didn't mean to kill you. Simple as that.

"Well my friend, what brings you to our meager base camp. If you're hunting for contracts I'm sure I can dig some up. But we are a bit low on funds right now. Our last heist didn't go quite according to plan."

"Yes. I heard you lost your pet kitty. How tragic."

Behind the mask Adam's eyes narrowed. If it had been anyone else they would be bleeding right now. But he knew Janus. He understood the hint of humor in his eyes that his voice refused to portray. There was no malice. Just dry humor from a man who was not very good at it.

"And who told you about my dear Blake's flight?"

"Her father. Ghira is as earnest as ever. And still ignorant of my knowing you. I'm surprised to be sure."

Janus had kept a standing working relationship with Adam for two years now. While other Fang leaders were still doing things the old way; organizing protests, supporting politicians, feeding, sheltering, and providing healthcare all for the wayward sons and daughters of menagerie. Adam and a few others were trying out new methods. Dust heist, terrorist attacks, and most importantly for Janus; assassination. Even before he had graduated he had been receiving 80% of his work from Taurus's Fang. Offing politicians, judges, officers, and wealthy men and women. If they were important enough to cause harm they were important enough to die.

Of course Atlas still had need of his services too. A bandit leader here, a rouge commander there. But Janus spent the Lion's share of his time helping "his people" it didn't matter whether or not he cared.

"Well if you must know." Adam removed his mask revealing Golden eyes worn with stress and worry "she left in the middle of a job. We were hitting a train. The plan was that we were to take control of the Atlesian prototypes aboard and sell them to a private benefactor in Vacuo. However we hadn't planned for them to be so heavily guarded. Almost 50 Atlesian knights and a spider-like mech I've never even heard of before."

 _Wonder if it was one of Decker's?_ Janus thought

"What happened next?"

"Well, after killing the damn things I had just secured the train when she decoupled the cars. Next thing I know she's chugging along with over half of the haul and I've got Five intact prototypes and a score of broken weapons."

"Do you know where she went?"

"If I did she would be dead by now. I don't suffer traitors to the cause."

Bold talk, but Janus assumed it was a lie. Adam was not a complex man. He cared for his people, equality, and Blake. While Janus had never had direct contact with the girl, he heard the way Adam said her name. And the hurt in his eyes was much too real. There were very few people who could earn the name cold blooded killer. Adam was not on the list. He had to justify every action by his moral code. And no matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to justify killing her.

"So what happened to the prototypes? I may not be particularly forthcoming with my Alma Mater, but I like to know where they have their boomsticks."

"That ties into another problem"

"Continue"

"With only five we were unsure as to whether or not it was wise to contact our benefactor. So we had them nearby when…. Another came to see us. A human named Cinder. She came before wanting warriors to fight for her. I denied. It was too risky and not our problem. Until she returned after the fact and made it our problem. With only her and her two assistants they were still too strong for us. We could either join and risk our lives, or deny and loose them."

Shame. That's was hurting Adam most. He had been put in his place and he didn't enjoy it. He was no longer the top dog.

"So you gave her the prototypes too?"

"Yes. As part of her plan. I'm sorry Janus but It isn't my place to share it with you"

"Then it's good I don't particularly care. I already have a job."

"Finding Blake for the old man. How is he even still In contact?"

"I would suspect he has an informant."

"Probably that Rat faunus that just joined. he has beady eyes. And I haven't even seen them"

"You sure it isn't that snake faunus in the grass outside? She seems like she's been hanging too close to your tent."

"Hell I don't know. It could be that mole faunus that brings my meals. He seems to show up at strange times."

"Well good luck. Let me know if you need someone gone."

"Ghira?"

"No"

"Ironwood?"

"Hell no."

"Then what good are you?" the red haired man laughed. It was broken and halting, but a laugh.

"Well let's see how much **you're** good for then what can you tell me about this?"

Pulling out the Grimm mask he tossed it onto the desk where Adam strode over to see it. Picking it up with slightly shaking hands the man's face grew pale.

"Where. Where did you get this?"

"In the middle of a burned down Vacuoan mining town. My employers sent me to find who I am assuming is it's owner. A red eyed woman with black hair and a katana.

Adam slammed the mask onto the table shattering it.

"Forget it. Forget that job, forget that mask, and forget that town. Just remember that description and when you see her, run. Her name Is Raven. And no matter how good you are it isn't enough."

* * *

Adam had always been odd. But he was becoming just what Ghira saw him as. Unstable. After his outburst he refused to talk with Janus any more. Saying that he was free to stay the night in camp but should leave in the morning. However standing outside in the fire light he refused to stay even that long. The smell of unwashed bodies was painful to his sensitive nose. After so long spent by himself or at Atlas he couldn't take it. Hormones from certain members, fear from others, all mixed in with shit, piss, blood, and sweat. He couldn't sleep here. He couldn't breathe here. So he began the miles long trek to the city.

It was almost dawn when he reached the main gates and the guards on the wall were not keen to let him in. But with a flash of his I.D. and his eyes he was allowed to enter. The city slept and it slept well. The streets were quiet and peaceful without even a hobo or junkie to give it anything but the serene fairytale grace always associated with Vale. Walking down the road he breathed in the clean air only scented by flowers and baking bread. A smile spread across his face. Much better than cold Atlas, dry Vacuo, and humid Mistral.

Tired and hungry he walked towards the closest inn he could find. A three story cornerstone on the edge of the main street. Stepping inside he saw the place already busy preparing for breakfast. Two men in white aprons rushing about placing silverware and plates on a long oak table beside a dark fireplace. The smells of bacon, gravy, and coffee wafting from the kitchen made his stomach roar more so than growl. He strode eagerly to the front desk to check in.

The woman at the desk was an old portly maid dressed in a brightly colored button up shirt. Upon seeing him her bored expression turned into surprise and then distaste.

"What do you want?"

 _Here we go_ "A room for the night ma'am. And breakfast. It smells divine."

"We don't have any vacancies" she barked "And breakfast will be 12 lein upfront."

"Sounds acceptable" he nodded pulling the money from his wallet. Maybe she was just rude and not-

"Also I'll need to ask you to sit at the corner and to leave your weapon here. I wont have someone like you causing trouble in my inn."

"You mean huntsmen?"

"you're a huntsman?"

Janus mumbled curses under his breath. No matter how much disdain he had for his race as a whole, it was nothing compared to the hatred some humans bore. Even those unaffected by the Faunus Rights Rebellion saw all faunus in the same light. They weren't allowed to purchase alcohol, they had to deal with price gouging, and woe unto anyone not frightening enough who walked the streets alone.

It was by no means a rule without exceptions. Atlas Academy strangely enough sported almost no racism to their faunus comrades. If you fought side by side, you were brothers. End of discussion. Only those Schnee bastards had a hard on for faunus suffering. And they were just smart enough to hide it behind a profit margin. But apparently the peaceful city of Vale had picked up the slack.

"W-well, pardon me sir. I didn't know. I think we may have a suite available. And breakfast is of course complementary."

"Tell me, does this place have insurance?"

The woman blanched, her expression like someone trying to swallow rotten food.

"yes…"

"Huh." Janus picked up his weapon and turned to leave "Wonder if it covers natural disasters. Looks so…. Flammable."

With a slight grin he stepped into the street wondering if there was a place he could sleep without threatening the locals.

* * *

After his little incident Janus had decided to try looking a bit deeper in the city's heart for a place to rest his head. A crepe from a street merchant had satisfied his hunger, but it had now been 32 hours without sleep. He was not amused. Coming onto a shady street running under the highway he noticed a familiar looking brownstone from his first and previous visit to Vale. His contact, Junior's place.

He walked in to see the club in disrepair. A few men in Black suits were rushing around sweeping up shards of glass and placing new panels on the dance floor but they weren't making a large dent in the carnage.

"Oh not another one!"

Junior stepped around his bar and limped toward Janus. His face was a riot of yellow and purple welts.

"What the hell happened to you?" Janus asked

"Huntress. Mean. Boom."

"Got it. The twins okay?"

"Fine, still resting. It's been two days but their auras were entirely depleted in the fight. Made em stay in bed. Promised my sister (rest her soul) I'd take care of em. And then comes that blonde. Why are you hunters so damn destructive?"

"Phenomenal power and no impulse control."

"Oh yeah. So, why you here? Out of all of you cage kids you're the last one who would just drop by. You on a job?"

"No, well… yes. But not why I'm here. Need a place to sleep that doesn't want me to take a flea bath first."

"Up the stairs, fourth door on the left. Don't expect a wake-up call or lunch."

"Thanks Junior."

"Don't mention it kid. Just try not to burn the place down. And avoid Melanie. She's still sore about your friend Decker."

"I need to be making a list of those."

With a final word of thanks he retreated to the dim windowless room. And finally fell into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

* * *

When Janus gazed into the darkness thinking on the day before. After almost 20 hours of sleep his brain was now at full form and questioning every little piece of information. Mostly he was concerned about how scared Adam was. Secondly he was confused as to what exactly was going on around here. Thirdly he was wondering exactly when he should torch that old lady's inn, and lastly he was questioning what to do next.

In his rude little outburst, Adam "The Now Presumably Mad" Bull of Vale had smashed his biggest lead, gave him information on a convoluted plan that he normally wouldn't touch but involved Atlas tech, and had kicked Janus out of the smelly camp that he totally didn't want to stay in anyway, but it was offensive nonetheless.

"Seriously. I'm going to have to start reacting more" he muttered into the gloom.

There was honestly no reason left to stay in Vale. Besides looking for Blake. For all his posturing around Adam he did have a soft spot for Ghira and wanted to help him. But was she even in Vale? He figured his best chance at finding out was his one and only Valian contact.

Walking down stairs he ran into a girl on the steps dressed in for some reason, red feetie pajamas.

"Like, you look sketchy." Miltia remarked "Loose a fight with a vacuum cleaner?"

"Loose a fight?" he responded noticing her bruised hands and face.

She smiled and proceeded to wince as her face protested the strain

"Like, not cool. We weren't prepared for that. She came in like a barely dressed wrecking ball. Melanie is still sleeping it off."

"That sounds severe"

"Is that your catchphrase?" Junior asked walking up the stairs to meet them "Brothers kid! I'm glad my sinuses are still healing. You look like you smell like an ash tray!"

Looking down he also had to admit he was rather disheveled. _May have helped the racist lady a bit though. Eh, what am I saying? I'm still torching her hotel._

"So maybe I need a shower. And a washing machine. And some food. And a general idea of what I'm doing at the moment."

"You could start with Beacon I guess. Two of your buddies are in town and I know that Decker at least is teaching there."

Miltia rolled her eyes "Like, don't tell Melanie."

"What happened with them?"

"Like, something stupid."

"Anyway, this is off topic" Junior interjected "I'm sure a bigshot hunter won't have a problem being welcomed at Beacon. Plus you got connections. No matter how funny this city may be about the fang, the school won't look twice at a faunus ready to help."

"Ready to…. She's probably at Vale." Janus gave a wan smile. "Thanks Junior." He patted the man on the shoulder making him grunt in pain. Slipping him a 50 Lein card he said his goodbyes and left.

"Well. There goes the only one who isn't an asshole." Junior scoffed to Miltia

"like, doesn't he murder people for money?"

"Details."

* * *

Cane had been rushed out of Atlas unceremoniously. Winter had given him a credit card, a letter of intent, and without even meeting his eyes told him to try Beacon first. As she walked away he thought of 20 different things he should have said but regrettably couldn't. Typical. He'd stared Grimm thrice his size down and then ripped them apart. But looking into Winter's eyes he could barely remember how to breath.

The sad thing is he couldn't even accuse her of being cold. He was perfectly aware that he had in no way expressed his feelings. In fact, if anything she probably assumed he was being intentionally absent and disobedient. Opposite of progress.

Despite what those self help books and internet trolls said, one does not impress potential lovers by being an asshole. Hell all he had to do was look at his teammates for success stories. Alister was some sort of Adonis (or Narcissus rather) who made both men and women fall for him just by tossing his hair. Decker was just as effective using humor, pretty words, and what even Cane had to admit was a handsome smile. Hell even Janus did well with the whole "Brooding stranger" shtick. But Cane? He was too anxious to talk in most scenarios, didn't have long flowing locks to toss around, and was about as mysterious as that strange piece of graffiti on a really high place. You wonder how it got there, but it wasn't worth the effort to figure out. And don't even bother with his smile a slightly perturbed squirrel could do better.

Did he have qualities? Of course. He was clever, brave, an extraordinary fighter, and one hell of a poker player. But he wasn't a lover. Turns out a pouty expression and interpretative grunting didn't work. Bummer.

So there he sat in a heated military vessel flying with all haste to Vale in the hopes that he could find his teammates before they found their deaths. The flight wasn't bad. They made good time and he had caught up on his sleep in the meantime. Now as he looked out of the window he saw the verdant forests of Vale stretching onward into the rising sun. He couldn't deny that compared to the bleached Atlesian landscape it was breathtaking. He had spent a fair amount of time in Vale but every time he saw the towers of it's capital city rising above the forest line he felt a sense of pride. Such a beautiful city was a testament to man kind's creativity just as the walls of Atlas signified their strength and the hunters their persistence.

Landing at the school's airfield he was greeted by a blonde woman with green eyes and a sour expression that made Winter seem damn near jovial. Glenda Goodwitch.

"Cane Dirge. To what do we owe the honor?"

Forcing the words from behind a dry throat he responded "I am here by Ironwood's request to locate the rest of my team."

"To what end? Why does Ironwood wish to recall CADJ?"

"I'm sure I don't know. A soldier obeys."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. You may stay on campus as long as you wish we will have a room prepared in the dorms. I suspect you will find your job easier than you thought however."

"Why is that?"

"Mr. Lykkos is now employed by us as an instructor. If you hurry you may catch him before his class begins".

* * *

Decker a teacher? Was Ozpin really that reckless? However when Cane rounded the corner into the open classroom door he saw his teammate inspecting one gunblade from a pile on his desk.

"Well cut off my balls and call me a Mistralian prostitute. If it isn't Double Decker. "

"Cane Dirge. If it isn't our not so fearless leader."

Smiling they embraced trading pleasantries and commenting on the others appearance.

"Double Decker?" A voice from behind him asked

"Yeah" he replied without thought "Because of how many men he can fit in his- Winter!?"

The girl who had just walked in looked almost the same as Winter. The same hair, the same eyes, the same disapproving expression. She was younger however. With longer hair and a skinny frame.

"Thank you for the comparison." She gave a short bow "you know my sister as well?"

"Not as well as he would like to." Decker laughed "Cane this is Weiss Schnee. Weiss, Cane Dirge. She's like Winter Junior yeah?"

"Please stop calling me that Sir."

"Stop calling me sir and we'll talk. Anyway Weiss here is one of my students. Ah and here is her partner the Crimson Ball of Cringe. Yo Scythe! Come say hello."

"Hey!" the girl bubbled "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. And you are?"

The girl almost gave him whiplash. Short black hair dyed with red streaks, large silver eyes, and an impossibly wide smile. With the red cape on her back she looked like a punk rock version of….

A memory flooded back to him with fresh terror. Fire, smoke, pain. Pain from his throbbing temple and awkwardly angled legs. He was bleeding, broken. Unable to fight. The shame of defeat. The fear of death. And then Her. Silver eyes flashing with anger. A white cape trailing behind her lithe form. The Grimm had surrounded him, but they were no match for her. Once they had been killed she leaned forward with concern " _Are you okay child?"_ …..this girl looked like Summer.

"Yo Remnant to Cane, you in there buddy?" Decker had begun to shake him

"Uh, yeah." Cane forced himself to look away from the girl and towards his friend

"Just for your information bro, she's like 15 going on 12. So in case that was anything unsavory…"

"What? No! She just reminded me of someone. And you're one to talk about sexual deviancy."

"Hey, I may be a hoe but it's all legal. Anyway, as you can see my class is about to start. So really quick, what are you doing here?"

"mission from Ironwood. I- don't make that face. It's unattractive."

Rolling his eyes and dropping the sneer Decker motioned for Cane to continue

"as I was saying, Ironwood sent me to round up the team. Don't know why, didn't ask for details."

"Unlike you not to lollygag around the tower as long as possible. Especially if the Ice Queen was there. But either way I can't come with. Already signed a contract for the year. For right now I'm a teacher for Beacon. Ozpin would have to approve any trips outside the city."

"When did you start caring about rules and formalities?"

"Since they started helping me spite Old Ironsides. Anyway, I'm occupied. Tell him three out of four will need to suffice."

"Rude"

"Nothing personal. But I'm non-union bro."

"Whatever. I'll ask Ironwood for more Intel."

"You do that, but for now-"

Decker reached down and grabbed Cane's weapons

"I'm going to give these a quick check up. Should be a nice demonstration for the class. If it's your usual level of torn apart that is."

"Ass"

"You know you love me."

As the students filed into their seats Cane saw Decker put on his best totally fake smile and begin.

"Okay class. Welcome to day two! Today we have a special guest. My team leader the Green Lightning, Cane Dirge."

A polite applause came from the students as Cane nodded, trying to contain his discomfort.

"As you all know a hunter's weapon is their life. So it must be kept in proper condition. The more complicated however, the harder that is. My friend here has one of the most complicated weapons in existence. Five forms of-"

"Four. I took out the cannon."

"Thank the Brothers for that. Wait…. Is this glue!?"

"Bubble gum actually. And some duct tape residue probably"

"Oh I'm going to murder you. Okay so watch this kids."

Clicking a button on his desk a holographic projection rose above his head, magnifying the project before him. Cane watched with an amused smile as his friend fussed and tinkered with the weapons. Forgetting after a few minutes that he was supposed to be teaching and falling into his usual studious silence. Everyone on team CADJ was an indomitable warrior, but they each had their own talent. His was planning and instinct, Janus had his stealth, Alister was savagery defined, and Decker was the technician.

Finishing his work with an I'll tempered grunt he thrust the weapons back into Cane's grip

"Don't wait so long next time. I had to replace half of the mechanisms. And the next shot you took would have been a backfire."

"Yes mother."

"I'm not angry with you son, just disgusted."

Scattered laughter brought them both back to the present, and the 60 people before them. Locking up Cane excused himself from the room and fled holstering his strangely lighter weapons.

* * *

" _It's perfectly fine specialist Dirge"_ the voice of Ironwood echoed from his scroll " _I needed the four of you in Vale anyway. You are to help keep the city secure until and during the upcoming Vytal festival"_

"If that was our mission why not tell me before sir? And why didn't the staff know?"

" _Ozpin was aware. One of the reasons he hired Decker I'm sure. He most likely wanted someone on his payroll instead of mine. Can't say I blame him. And if he was looking for someone who wasn't going to turn on him, he chose right. Dust knows Decker has been looking for an excuse to spite me."_

"he needed one?"

" _Precisely. In any case I'm sure you can keep him in line. As for the others though, do you have any leads?"_

"Well, someone matching Janus's description has been connected to an Arson earlier today."

" _Sounds more like an Alister thing to me."_

"No sign of him I'm relieved"

" _you mean Afraid?"_

"I know what I said."

Ironwood sighed again

" _make an effort at least."_

"Yes sir."

Ironwood hung up and the screen went blank. Leaving Cane to gaze at his hand through the clear piece of glass. _Okay, now what do I do?_ _I suppose I could go see Ozpin. Ask his intentions and what not. But I'm sure he wouldn't fully tell me and it may not help relations all that much. Plus he's twice as scary as Ironwood. I could go see Decker but I think he's in class. The food here is bound to suck so lunch should be put off. Maybe I should go into town and see if I can find the others?_

Decided, he turned around only to almost clash into a figure in a soot stained coat

"Oh pardon- Janus!?"

"Cane. It's a pleasure to see you partner."

The man had a thin smile on his face. The equivalent of overjoyed screaming. After a brief embrace Cane asked for and received a report of what had been happening to him.

"So you just showed up here that early in the morning because you wanted to find Ghira's daughter? That's an odd level of urgency for you. What did you do, walk all the way from Menagerie?"

"No I was held up by some wildlife. Nothing I couldn't handle. What about yourself? Why did Ironwood ship you here?"

Cane explained the mission and circumstances behind his arrival as well as where they all were to his knowledge. Having finished his friend's only response was

"That innkeeper had it coming."

Running his splayed fingers through his hair (a nervous tick he had developed) Cane sighed.

"Try not to cause so much collateral. And wear a disguise next time."

"Maybe if I put a couple socks on my horns people will mistake me for a bunny faunus?"

"Brothers you are racist!"

"It's okay if I do it. It's only racist if a human says it."

"I'm not sure that's how that works."

"I'm not sure I care. So Decker is teaching? Didn't know this place had sex ed?"

"Oh come on, He's not that much of a slut."

"Remember that time at the Vytal festival when we were all having lunch before our match? Guy went to ask the waitress for ketchup and disappeared . Hour and a half later he came back with lip stick stained hickies and her scroll number."

"Okay maybe he is that bad."

They laughed together. The kind they only knew how to draw out of each other. Cane had missed his best friend

* * *

After Janus had arrived Cane saw no choice but to seek out Ozpin. He needed to secure lodging for his friend as well as make certain that Janus's presence would not be a matter of issue. He wandered through the building finding the elevator as much by chance as anything else and pressed the button to the highest knocked and after a brief pause was bidden to enter.

Ozpin was one of those men who was born to be old. At no older than his late 30s he had a mane of silver hair, a face ringed with laugh lines, and a pair of eyes that seemed to have seen hundreds of years worth of hardship. When he saw the Atlesian hunter he smiled. A smile that did not reach those ancient eyes.

"hello Mr. Dirge. I have been expecting you."

It took Cane a few moments to find his voice and drive down his anxiety. However once he had, he was proud at how even his voice sounded

"Is that so Professor? Then I suppose you are aware of the nature for my visit?"

"Of course. James has seen fit to furnish us with one of his strongest teams. I'm sure my students and the people of Vale will sleep easier for his kindness."

His words sounded sincere but his eyes held a dangerous gleam. Almost as if he were warning Cane _"No trouble, no problems. It is up to you to enforce this."_

"I am certain sir, that we will live up to these expectations. Once fully mustered that is. Which is the nature of my visit. One of my team mates Janus, has arrived. I wanted to see to his lodging."

"Why of course. We will have a room made up for him beside yours. You will be staying on the upper level of the students dorms. Enrollment has left us with a few more empty rooms than usual."

Again the Professor's eyes seemed to send a separate message. _"You are children. For all your power, for all your potential, you are no more than the students here."_

"Th-thank you. Sir. I'll see him moved in." Biting down his urge to retreat he also added "Do you have any potential leads as to where our fourth member is by any chance?"

For just a moment the older man's face matched his eyes. A deep grimace born of worry and anger. Before it returned to it's normal bored half-smile.

"He was logged entering the city a couple of days ago. Where he has been since is a mystery. Scattered sightings of him around the down town area are all that prove he's still here. You may wish to find him quickly. It has been known to be a dangerous area for the common man and hunters alike."

Cane wondered exactly how much trouble Alister had to be in for such a taciturn man to make such a poorly vailed threat. Shivering Cane nodded and thanked the man. Retreating into the hallway before sliding down the wall to a sitting position. _What the hell was that!? He's trying to threaten me? Threaten_ us? _Why? Is this Ironwood's fault, Alister's fault? What did we do?_

With no answer forthcoming in his mind he returned to Janus. It was going to be a long day. May as well unpack.

* * *

Cane had missed his best friend. He was the only person he knew that he could tell his frustrations and worries to. As they sat in Janus's room Cane told him about Ozpin's threats and implications as well as the task before him. As usual his friend was silent for a full minute before answering.

"It seems to me that Ozpin doesn't quite know what to do with us. I doubt he was asked about the matter. I mean hell, we weren't even told. We are a group of strange hunters with bad reputations. We're plenty badass, but not trust worthy. However we still represent Atlesian power. Recruited to a man when we were 15. Graduated at age 16 after destroying the competition at a Vytal festival we weren't even supposed to attend. We have been flouting the rules and spiting authorities from the word go.

Now, see this from Ozpin's perspective. Having Ironwood send us here is a gauntlet to the face whether he meant it that way or not. Ozpin is reasserting his authority. Don't worry if I had to bet, these threats are toothless. And I assume Ironwood was right about why Decker was hired. An ally against your ally as it were. We shouldn't take it personal. It's Ironwood he's warning. Not us."

Cane blinked back his surprise at his friend's response. "You know I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once."

"Go fuck yourself"

They laughed again. Cane felt a little better from his friend's response. It made sense. Ozpin can't threaten Ironwood personally . But Ironwood had found a way to threaten **him**.

"Why is it that everything we do has to have multiple implications. Can't we have a simple team job for once? Clear out some Grimm, protect a village? "

"Oh come on now it would be too easy otherwise."

"You sound like Decker"

"Kill me now"

"Well it looks like we're going to be here for a while. Think we can manage?"

"Of course we can. We're team CADJ. Only ones that can trouble us are us."

* * *

Solomon Case stumbled out of Hei's bar bloody and dejected. The words of the man still ringing in his ears.

" _no need for a Signal washout. Even the trash I usually hire is stronger than you"_

Same story. Always the same story. Too weak, too broken. He had almost no aura and a hand me down weapon. The disappointing son of a mediocre huntsman. No work to be found for him. No respectable place hires a drug addict. No school accepts a disappointment.

Fumbling hands reached for a syringe and found nothing. He didn't need to check his wallet, he knew it was empty. Just one more fix. Just something to leech the pain from his wounded body and mind.

Something, ANYTHING! Sitting beside the trash where even he knew he belonged he found a syringe. But it was completely, unashamedly, empty. He began to sob. Crying for the talent he never had to squander. For the life he never got to ruin. He prayed to anyone for anything. And he found a vial. A small glass container filled with liquid as pitch black as the abyss.

With an elated cry he filled the syringe jamming it into his arm with reckless abandon. Pushing the plunger down and waiting for the sweet…. Sweet… PAIN!

His insides erupted in fire. His tears felt icy on his burning face. He tried to scream but no sound escaped. And then he opened eyes. the colors were brilliant! Clearer than any he had ever seen! The burning was gone, filled instead with euphoria and… was this, power? This cool fire that pumped through his limbs giving him new life. His wounds closed. A pulsing yellow light ringed his arms. He laughed and the sound boomed like cannon fire. He didn't know what this drug was, but he like it. Absent the blood in his ears the sound of Hei Xiong's bar was infuriating. Wait… power.

With a smile he lifted his father's axe now light in his hands. And stepped into the bar doors again. As the lights and sound flooded his senses he let himself dance.

…and what a beautiful dance it was


	5. Chapter 4: Brothers In Armistice

**Chapter 4: Brothers In Armistice**

Alister was having a good day. Strong coffee and good food had washed away the negative effects of sleeping in the warehouse, and a random fire had provided a much needed laugh as he watched the fire fighters work helplessly against the blaze while a group of pompous looking staff gazed on. Now, finally he was coming into the crescendo. His steady gate turned into a trot, then canter as he saw the fortress of Beacon grow larger and clearer before him. Rapping his finger on his weapon's hilt in a manic beat, he chuckled. _Decker my greatest friend… prepare to die!_

Coming across the unguarded main gates he set his crimson eyes across the courtyard looking for a glimpse of the giant fool. Decker had since boyhood been his rival. The only man who had beaten him in a real fight. Alister wanted to rip off his arms, tear out his eyes, and crush his still beating heart within his fist. My what good friends they were!

Of course he would be sad once the oaf was gone, but it would be a touching departure. He couldn't wait to fight with him again. Once he spotted his rival however, he noticed something very wrong.

The man was wearing dress clothes and a tie, sitting on a table surrounded by eight or so students in Beacon uniforms. One with blond hair said something invoking a laugh from Decker. The laugh was wrong too. A light chuckle in place of his usual booming guffaw. _No. No, no, no. All wrong. This won't do. I've got to draw him back._ His plan of action? Same as always. ATTACK!

Drawing upon the power within him, he used his semblance to throw forth a blade of pressurized air the hissed as it flew. The only visual clue being the dust and debris thrown aside in it's wake. As if by magic the old Decker returned. Green eyes narrowing then going wide in shock as he drew his blade and jumped over the student's heads to intercept the deadly current. Drawing his blade down the middle it dispersed as most of Alister's attacks did. It was light but swift.

"What the hell Alister!?" the man bellowed "I can see trying to kill me, but leave the kids out of this!"

"Then you had better stop me before I get going" he replied shuffling his feet "you know how wild it gets when I'm warmed up"

The brief smile Decker made was enough to confirm him the same as ever. Without even a battle cry he charged in short sword blurring in his hand. The first exchange lasted but a few seconds but it was clear they had both gotten better. In just that time Alister felt his Aura weaken drastically. The shallow breathing from Decker confirmed he was not the only one feeling the strain however. But the battle was still missing something. It was too… plain.

With a snap of his fingers Alister made the wind swirl around them. blowing their hair and clothes in opposite directions as they faced off, and creating a ring of air about them. With a smile Decker activated his weapon, allowing it to grow to it's full length. Now as they closed it was to the sound of their thunderous roars. This exchange was longer and much more fun. Alister using his superior speed and precision to stab at Decker and preventing him from rallying, while Decker's superior reach and strength battered Alister aside and kept him reeling. They were as matched as usual until a stray gust of wind sent Alister's long hair into his right eye. The distraction was all Decker needed .

CLANG! Alister's blade swung into stone

CRASH! Decker's heavy sword knocked Alister's own from his grasp

SLICE! Alister felt his strength fade as the giant black sword drew across his gut.

Staggering forward clutching his arms to his belly, Alister fell

* * *

The ring of students were shocked and dismayed by the still figure at their feet. The teacher they had been joking with only moments before standing above him with a mixture of anger and exasperation. Had that really just happened!?

"Uh, the wind isn't blowing anymore. Why is his hair?" questioned Jaune.

"Because" responded Decker "He's a diva and he isn't really dead. Get up Alister."

"Oh you couldn't have come up with a tragic line anyway?" he said rising to his feet "something along the lines of 'he was my brother once' or 'what cruel fate brings this world?'"

"I'll save your epitaph for when I actually kill you."

"Oh now I'll just have to torture it out of you before you die!"

They laughed and embraced each other.

"Excuse me, are we going to ignore that he tried to kill us!?" a white haired girl with the look of a Schnee called out

"That's what I usually do" Decker responded

"Oh don't take it so personally" Alister smiled "That's just how I say hello. By the way, are you perchance related to Winter?"

Throwing her hands up in exasperation she cried "Does everyone know my sister?"

Alister and Decker glanced at each other and began to laugh again.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"That they're dicks." A monotone voice replied

Turning, Alister found Janus and Cane walking toward them. The faunus had taken off his hat allowing his short red hair to glow in the sun. Cane in contrast had pulled up his hood, and hunched his shoulders glaring balefully at Alister. It seemed he would like nothing more than to say _hello…_

"So, Cane. I see we are still allowing Janus to do your talking in front of others yes?"

"Fuck off Ignus."

"I'm surprised! There's a Schnee here and everything. And still you speak? I think you're getting better."

"And you're getting worse" Janus noted "we know you aren't above killing people, but these students weren't even armed."

"Oh I trusted Decker's reflexes."

"Fuck, I thought you were kidding! Glad I had that extra cup of coffee this morning."

"Enough!" Cane said with surprising force "Professor Ozpin would like to see us. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

"I have a class in a few minutes" Decker protested

"It's cancelled."

"Baller! Let's do this thing!"

They shuffled away leaving the confused students in their wake. Say what you will about team CADJ, they made an impression.

* * *

The four stood at attention as the holographic projection of Ironwood addressed them.

"The mission I have assigned for you is of utmost importance. You are to keep the city of Vale and especially Beacon academy safe and secure until the Vytal festival is concluded."

"yo- Iron hide, what are we going to do that a school full of hunters in training, retired staff, and the umpteen hangers on employed by the councilors can't? It just seems like this is overkill."

"Decker, while you are not beholden to Atlas, you are one of us. Tell me; why did I pick you four?"

"That's what I just asked you Alloy Ass"

A strange choking sound emitted as Ozpin struggled to keep the sip of coffee in his throat

"How dare you-"

"Actually speak? You see, I'm not one of your men. This is not my mission I work for Ozpin. You need a weapon designed, we can talk. But, if you want me to do anything else say it plain… _sir._ "

"Decker stop." Cane interjected "The general **is** our well… general. Whether or not you like him. As for why we're here, it's because we blend in. Teenage huntsmen among teenage huntsmen. That and we're used to acting on our own accord and need little management beyond a direction to be pointed in. Why send in an army before the scouts?"

"Why an army at all?" Ozpin muttered into his mug.

"in conclusion" Ironwood poured all the authority he could muster into his voice "Do what you can to keep the city standing at least until after the festival, and you will all be paid handsomely. Ironwood out"

The hologram faded with a brief sound of static. The absence of the blue glow making the room briefly dim before sunlight restored it's reign.

"Why, Decker?" Cane asked cutting a look at his teammate

"Why not?"

"Because it was reckless and you're going to talk yourself into a grave someday like that."

"Well let's hope it's soundproofed" Janus sighed

They began to laugh letting the tension drain from among them. Even Ozpin grinned at the show of familiarity. They were not well organized but they had spirit. Now if only he could keep them from doing his city more harm than good.

"Well those are your _Orders._ I have nothing more to add than a welcome to my home and well wishes for your success. I will have Glynda see that you are all roomed and taken care of, as well as kept busy."

"Thank you sir" they said nearly in unison.

"You are all dismissed. Save for you Cane, I would like to speak with you in private"

"Of course sir, anything."

"Careful!" Decker grasped his arm, eyes widened in alarm "That's how I became a teacher."

After his three teammates had exited Cane focused on the aged professor to see the emotions that usually hid In his eyes bleeding down to the rest of his face. Regal features marred by a scowl he practically hissed

"Control. Your. Men."

"I'm sorry?"

"Not yet. And as long as you keep your team in line you will not have to be. The first thing that _Alister_ character did was attack my students simply to get Mr. Lykkos's attention. This is not comforting coming from the team that has been kindly sent without my permission to aid me."

"I apologize for Alister sir, but you don't understand the situation. Team CADJ can't be… well, caged. We work like an autonomous collective. I'm in charge simply because I'm the best one for the job. We don't defer to others let alone ourselves."

"so what you are saying is that you will not?"

"No, I'm saying that while Decker and Janus wont be problems, there are only two ways to deal with Alister. Keep him entertained, or kill him."

"I don't suppose that's easy? You are after all quite gifted. …but not invulnerable."

"No need for threats sir. We know we can be killed. However if Alister or any other member of CADJ goes rabid, I will personally see them taken down"

This surprised the professor. Some of the malice drained from his features as they shifted to suspicion.

"You would kill your own team?"

"If it came to that… yes. I trust these men with my life. We're brothers. But ever since I met them I've had a plan to counter them. We aren't invulnerable no, but anyone who works with people that powerful and doesn't have a plan to fight them is a fool. So yes sir. If anyone steps out of line, They. Will. Fall.

* * *

Decker awoke surprisingly warm. Until he noticed the pale arms on his chest and the head of brown hair tickling his chin. At which instance, his blood grew cold. For two days he had avoided the near constant stream of willing huntsmen in training on account of his position. He was a teacher. They were his students. True the girl beside him was older than he was, and what he had done didn't even violate his contract let alone the law, but he hated himself for it all the same.

For years now he had followed the code of freedom. Take what pleasure you can without hurting another. Have that slice of cake, drink that whisky, buy that jacket and above all else have fun. Huntsmen were not assured the next day. They constantly fought to protect people and died for their trouble. So why spend the day you had trying to deny yourself in hopes that it would make people see you better? Once dead, your name meant nothing. So Decker enjoyed his pleasures whether he was a hoe for it or not. It was better than getting attached again.

Extricating himself from her arms he walked towards the balcony door. Reaching for the handle before realizing he had taken off his arm for the night. With a slight chuckle he used his intact one and stepped into the brisk air. That reminded him that he was also without pants, but there shouldn't be anyone to witness. He gazed at the stars for a time remembering to the best of his ability the faces of his past flames. Again he saw only two. The current one and his first. Neither helped him relax. He looked at his scroll contemplating sending Alister the new count 68. While Decker had lost the current kill count (by five points), he was sure to be ahead in this contest. But he didn't find it amusing tonight. Tonight he was sad. What was the point of these games anyway? To figure out who was the worse person? Somehow Decker didn't feel the need or desire to find out right now.

Eventually the cold air and melancholy drove him back inside where he once more curled beside the girl and Drew her into his arm. As he faded into sleep he snorted with bitter amusement. He didn't remember her name.

The next morning she was gone. They always were. Just once Decker would like to see them in the morning light. But oh well. Then he remembered he had class and bolted upright to get ready. Once showered and dressed he winced in pain as he connected his prosthetic to the nerve receptor on his nub. Bemoaning once more the loss of his flesh he started for the door only to notice a pair of designer shades stuck between the nightstand and his headboard. Laughing he tucked them into his shirt pocket wondering if he could find a time to give them back discreetly.

Stepping into the hallway he was annoyed to see Glynda Goodwitch waiting for him.

"Did you sleep well Lykkos?"

"Better than usual" he shrugged

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? No words of contrition after taking advantage of a student?"

"She's older than I am! And it was one time. Plus there was nothing in my contract-"

"Enough! I know how many students have been throwing themselves at you, but I expected you to show some dignity."

"You first"

"I am your superior"

"I read my contract. That's a lie."

"In any case" her face grew red "I don't expect this to happen again"

"Don't worry this was a one off thing."

"And what made Ms. Adele so special?"

So that was her name? Again shame rolled over him before it was replaced by anger at how she was berating him. It was almost like she didn't care about the student, only shaming him.

With a defiant grin Decker put the glasses on "what can I say? I have a thing for fashionable women" giving her a critical once over he frowned "must be why I don't like you."

Without waiting for response he headed for the mess hall, feeling better for his deed.

* * *

The room was packed with students eating and waiting for class to start. Before he had even made it halfway to the buffet a hand slapped his ass and pulled the glasses off his face. Cocoa winked before putting the glasses on and sauntering away.

"Well, glad that straightened itself out" Decker laughed.

Filling his plate with surprisingly edible looking food he searched around until he found his other teammates. Unfortunately they were sitting beside teams JNPR and RWBY. Alister stood and began to wave him over. Taking a seat beside him Decker said good morning and began to eat.

"So, 68?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Talk of the morning" Janus said rolling his eyes "Apparently there was a bet going on."

"I see" Decker's pancakes had stopped being appetizing so he focused on the watery coffee. He could hear conversation going on near him. Something about Jaune and another student, though he didn't pay attention.

"You know" Cane began "while I know you ah, have a taste for coffee?, This is a bit ridiculous."

"I never got this much shit before."

"You weren't a teacher before"

"Well I for one am happy" Alister said slapping his shoulder "it's good to know you haven't changed"

"That's not a good thing" Janus sighed "You are 18, a teacher, and a veteran hunter. And you still antagonize Ironwood and whore around"

"My life Billygoat. Not yours. And you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine and abstinence yourself."

"See? This is your problem. That temper. You refuse to just stay calm."

"Whatever" he looked over to see some redheaded student tormenting a rabbit faunus girl. He began to stand up before Cane grabbed his sleeve.

"Dude, her fight"

The girl broke away and Decker gave out a disgusted groan

"What are we doing here guys? I mean, I know what we're doing here but what are we _doing_ here?"

"Security." Cane answered

"From what? For who?"

"If you can't answer that question yourself there's a problem"

"look, Grimm can't pierce the wall. The fang are nowhere near stupid enough to attack hunters, and it's not like anyone is trying to start a war. This is all pointless."

Janus stood up brushing crumbs off his jacket

"Well, I'm done with your drama for right now. I'm going to take a walk. Call me when we actually have something to do."

The faunus walked away without a backwards glance.

* * *

Janus groaned in agitation. He didn't know why he let Decker get under his skin. Still, he had a decent idea, the man was an idiot.

Loud, brash, and whiny. And that thrice damned sarcasm. Worst part was, Decker was rarely mean to Janus, so hating him felt petty. But Janus did. In all the ways you could hate someone without wanting to kill them.

Since he had gotten here he hadn't even had time to look for Ghira's daughter. First it was catching up with Cane, then the conference, then trying to figure out what style that Goodwitch woman was going for. Now as he walked about the sprawling campus he turned his mind to his ah… original job.

All he knew about the girl was that she had black hair, cat ears, and was around his age. But the only Faunus he saw was the rabbit girl at breakfast. There was a girl at his table with black hair who _smelled_ like a cat. But that didn't prove anything. All in all he was stumped. Even if she wasn't walking around campus there was no way he could miss what equals up to a faunus princess. Plus, a shy girl with cat ears? Decker would have known. Decker always knows. But hey, if the information was faulty he could always just tell Ghira a Grimm ate her.

As he walked he found himself back in town. And as long as he was here he may as well have a drink. Plus, maybe Junior knew something. Like maybe of a plastic surgeon in the area had removed a set of cat ears, or a local hair dresser who had tried to dye them. The walk was shortened by his new familiarity with the area and it was less than an hour when he stepped into the street. However when he reached the store front, his blood ran cold.

Emergency responders were outside of the door accompanied by a pair of beleaguered looking detectives in plain clothes. The entrance to the area had been charred and the glass had been both shattered and melted. A bomb seemed to have now literally went off.

With slow measured steps he approached the doorway pushing through a group of firemen who cursed but didn't try to stop him.

"What happened here?" Janus asked the detectives

"Wouldn't you like to know?" One growled giving him a disgusted glare

"As a huntsman of Atlas in the employment of both General James Ironwood and your own Professor Ozpin, yes. Yes I would like to know."

The detectives flinched at the amount of name dropping and rank pulling that had just been rained upon them.

"Sorry sir" the second one said looking abashed. "My partner and I have had a busy few days. As for this mess" he gestured at the building "Fire. Probably arson. We're still waiting for the building to be declared safe so we can pull out the bodies."

"Interesting" Janus muttered walking into the doorway

"Hey didn't you- fine! Watch your head in there. And try not to disturb the evidence"

Janus waved dismissively. The air was rancid with the smell of charred and soaked brick and wood. Along with the sweeter pungent smell of immolation. Sure enough the area around him was littered with bodies. Could he not go a week without seeing crispy critters? This was even more depressing than normal.

He stepped in further to look around and noticed that most victims were around the door. This made sense in case of a fire. They tried to escape and succumbed to the smoke before they could. What he didn't understand were some of the others. Further in five or six bodies were laid on the dance floor. These were not as badly burned and hadn't curled into the pugilist's position like the others. Instead they lay as they fell in their last moments. Stiffened by rigor mortis but undeniably clear. They had been hacked to death. Not burned.

A heavy chopping instrument such as an axe or a cleaver had taken their lives. Three or four with weapons in hand appeared to have put up a fight. Strangely the weapons they held seemed to have snapped from force. Like they had hit something impervious and paid the price. In the corner another body sat. This one **had** been burned. Almost to the point of disintegration. And clutched in it's hands was a club made of metal. A club like the one wielded by… Junior. But it wasn't him. Too small. The twins weren't around either. Had they fled? If so he had to find them, and he needed back up. Janus turned and began to run back to Beacon and back to Cane.

* * *

"Whoa where's the fire!?" Cane called out as Janus sprinted towards him

"At Junior's bar. Or it was, they put it out now. But Junior and the twins are missing"

"Wait… what?"

"Hurry up, time's wasting, we gotta move."

Janus grabbed Cane by the sleeve and dragged him along. Cane wasn't really a fan of Junior or the girls. They were petty criminals with delusions of grandeur and poor people skills. But, he knew Janus and Decker liked them so they had to have some redeemable qualities. Right? As they jogged toward the city Janus filled him in on the details. Burned bodies, broken structure, and a man too small to be Junior holding Junior's bat.

"Fire shrivels bodies. It's possible the man was him."

"No. Too small. Likely a teenager. Plus, I swept the whole area and didn't see a single female body. Total smoked sausage fest."

"could whoever killed the others have taken them?"

"doubt it. They were weak, but not 'be taken alive' weak. They made it out. All three of them. We have to make sure they're safe and get some answers."

"You do know they're criminals right?"

"so am I, what's your point?"

"fair enough. Got any leads?"

"one of my informants said she knows a couple of hiding places they could be."

"Ooh. An _informant_ huh? She pretty?"

"Extremely. Now shut up and run."

"Janus you dog!" Cane grinned ear to ear

"Ram actually." Janus' face had turned apple red from embarrassment "now I believe I said something about silence and cardio?"

With a final chuckle Cane acquiesced. They alternated between walking, jogging, and running for almost an hour until they found themselves in the seedy area of town. Junkies and bums littered the street sides along with men and women shamelessly "selling their wares" in broad daylight. The entire place was enough to make the battle hardened huntsman reach for his guns.

"Your friends have a terrible eye for real estate, you know that?"

"don't know that they're here precisely. But it's a possibility. Junior's cousin owns an ice cream shop around here."

"Ice cream shop?"

"Did I say Ice cream shop? I meant front for illegal gambling den and drug trafficking."

"Oh good, I was worried for a minute."

They came upon the whitewashed building after a few minutes. Cane noting that the place was surprisingly free of shady people. Besides themselves of course, but assassin's and mercenaries were well regarded in today's society.

"Hang back. I'll go inside and see if I can get the info we need"

"Alone? Is that safe?"

Janus raised his eyebrow, a look that was equivalent to exasperated sarcasm for him.

"I'm a better talker and you look like a narc."

Without further comments the red haired faunus removed his hat and walked inside. Ten minutes later he walked out with a couple of styrofoam cups and a frown

"They aren't here. Want a milkshake?"

"Bummer, and please."

He accepted the cup and took a cautious drink. Neapolitan milkshakes? No accounting for taste. But the cold sweet ice cream went a long way to brighten his mood.

"Wait. Didn't you say he sold drugs?"

"Yup"

"Are these…?"

"Nope"

"I'll take your word on that."

As they walked Cane noticed his surroundings gradually becoming more and more upscale. Now instead of prostitutes and hobos the streets were filled with artists and businessmen. Not much difference there actually. Finally they approached a row of apartments with bright flower boxes and a coffee shop out front.

"Well, second times the charm." Janus mumbled.

"Nice place. I take back what I said about real estate."

Walking toward the door Janus pressed the buzzer for room 156 B.

"like, who is it?" a girls voice responded

"Miltia? It's Janus. Glad to see you guys are okay. Is Junior around?"

"Like, yeah. Come on up"

The door clicked open and they walked inside.

The apartment was opened by a red clad girl that he vaguely remembered as Miltia. Her white clad sister Melanie stood behind her.

"Like, that was fast" she said stepping aside for them to enter

"To fast" a man's voice said from the couch. "Do we need to change safe houses again?" it was Junior looking no worse than he had before. But considering his aura should have healed him by now, that may have meant a lot.

"No need." Janus answered "I'm just talented. Now, can we talk about why your bar looks like the fire nation attacked?"

"Well ya see, with the holidays coming up I decided to fry a turkey. Didn't go so well."

Silence

"Wow, tough crowd. Actual story? We got wacked. Some guy named Solomon Case. Druggie nobody from patch. Moved to the city after he couldn't cut it as a hunter. He used to do odd jobs for lein before his addiction got to bad. Anyway the other night he came in looking for a job. When I turned him down he had the nerve to try mugging me. Well one ass kicking later I'm upstairs washing the blood off my hands and hear a commotion. Look downstairs and the asshole is glowing running around cutting up my guys. One of them grabs my bat and before he can lift it, Boom! Somehow that weak little piss ant made a fireball powerful enough to blow me back up the stairs and kill half the people in the club. Me and the girls got out through a window, but the place was burning when we last saw it."

"Its out now." Janus grunted. "But everyone inside was dead. Maybe he burned up too?"

"I don't think so. His semblance is fire. Used to be he couldn't do much more than spark a candle and it would knock him out. But now… well I'm pretty sure he's on Vile."

"A vial of what?" Cane asked

"Vile. V. I. L. E. It's like aura steroids. The fang has been hocking it lately. They say it doubles aura reserve but that ain't the end of it. Turns out the weaker you are the more it pumps you up. But the side effects are brutal. If we weren't in the city that kid would be swarmed with Grimm right now. The depression once it wears off ya know? And if he had anything before he used it, it's gone. Now all he's got is Vile. Might be sad if I didn't want to see the little shit dead. Oh yeah, bout that? I'm looking to hire a killer. You in?"

"Sure" Janus shrugged "I'll take him out."

"Janus, we have a mission"

"We're on standby. Plus, you want a drugged out firebomb loose in the city? That's a criminal act all it's own."

"Fine. Whatever. But we're doing this legally. Which means I'm telling Ozpin it's happening"

"Fucking narc." Junior muttered "see Janus? This is why I don't like your friends. They're either nutcases or narcs."

"they have their charms. Plus, Cane may be right. The more backing we have the better. If he's this powerful it may end up being a fight. If that's the case we want there to be no question as to who was in the right. I'm sure my friend will agree to keep your names out of it." He glared pointedly at Cane.

"Fine. Whatever. You know where and who is peddling the stuff Hei?"

"Classified. But they won't be on the side of the street I can say that much. Try around the edge of the wall where the refugees live. I can think of a few scared farmers who would spend their last Lein for a bit of protection."

"Roger. Let's go man."

As they walked out of the door Melanie called after them

"And like, if you see Decker, tell him to go fuck himself!"

"What the hell did Decker do!?" Cane wondered out loud.

"From what I can gather" Janus responded "something stupid."

* * *

Once more Decker was disturbed by the sheer idiocy of his students. All he had asked them to do was to take apart and reassemble standard issue gunblades. He didn't even expect them to do it right, just try! Now he was sitting in the infirmary with two inches of a blade shoved into his chest and trying not to curse at the elderly nurse who wouldn't stop poking it. It was that Weiss kid who had fucked up. Tightened the coil too much and sent the blade rocketing toward him. His aura stopped it from going further but even so, it hurt like a bitch. Now with his evening class cancelled he had nothing better to do than wait for the old woman to-

"PULL THE DAMN THING OUT ALREADY!" He bellowed

Surprised she instinctively jumped back pulling the blade almost all the way out with her. Decker reached up and finished the job gritting his teeth in pain. His shirt had been cut away and his chest now slick with blood heaved from his breathing. Feeling a bit dizzy he collapsed sideways on to the bunk as his aura worked to mend him. The nurse rushed over muttering apologies as she cleaned the slowly closing wound and helped him bind it. So fortified and against her objections he got shakily to his feet and walked away. Halfway up the stairs he lost his footing and faceplanted. Cold hands grasped his shoulder and pushed him into a sitting position. He muttered thanks and was surprised to see Pyrrha standing before him with a look of both concern and trepidation in her face.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Course. What's up?"

"Its about Jaune…"

Ah, this kind of advice. Smiling through the dizziness he replied

"Yes, you should ask him out. If you're waiting for him to catch a hint you'll do nothing but go to ashes for your trouble. Plus somebody needs to get him the fuck away from Winter's sister! Recent events seem to corroborate her likelihood to stab him."

"No!" Pyrrha blushed. "Not-not about that…you see he has been having problems with another student. He claims that the boy is his friend, but it seems unlikely and he appears to be being taken advantage of. It's not my place to say anything, but you're a teacher and-"

"This kid? Big ugly ginger with the gaudy armor?"

"yes?" Pyrrha self consciously stroked her own red hair

"Oh, I'll help. I have a bone to pick with that prick anyway. Give me 24 hours and I guarantee you he won't be bothering our little blond buddy again"

"Don't kill him!" Pyrrha protested

"Ugh fine. Give me 48 hours. But you owe me a cheeseburger."

"Thank you." She went to walk away

"Wait!" he called out

She turned and gave him a questioning glance

"can you help me to my door? I'm not fully recovered yet and I need some help that won't molest me."

With a slight chuckle she doubled back and helped him to his feet. Maybe this friendship was actually salvageable after all.

* * *

Night fell without a lead to be found. Wherever these Vile salesmen or this Solomon man was, they were well hidden. With a reluctant sigh Janus suggested he and Cane return to Beacon and get some sleep. The bleary eyed boy agreed and they trudged off towards the school. The walk would have taken hours so they hired a cab and arrived back before the school mess had closed. Filing into the cafeteria they found it relatively empty besides Alister and a few male and female students crowded around him like admirers around a queen eating a slice of pie.

"Ah! My friends! Hurry before the kitchens close. You simply must try this pie! It's marvelous."

Ignoring the general fuckery of the situation the two boys walked towards the open buffet just as a couple of workers began to shuffle it away

"wait a moment." Alister called after the cooks "let them eat pie!" the cooks halted allowing Cane and Janus to fill their plates before continuing off.

"so," Janus began "when were you crowned ruler of the lunch room?"

"Oh four score and three minutes ago. There's little to nothing to do around this place, so I set up court."

"What about us?" one of the boys said with a laugh

"Patience, these things take time and courtship."

Cane began to choke on his pie "the fuck, man? You trying to pull a Decker?"

"Oh no, you see I'm about eleven behind so I was intending to catch up."

Sadly Cane expected Alister wasn't joking. As much shit as they gave Decker, Alister was the poster boy of hedonism. He killed, drank, ate, and fucked simply because it was better than being bored. And people wondered why Cane didn't care much for him.

"I'm pretty sure orgies are against school policy Ignus."

"Fine, one at a time. But this is going to take all night."

"You know that's not what i-"

"Cane! I just noticed, you're speaking! Marvelous. You must be getting better. Maybe we should get you laid. Any takers?" he called into the crowd

a couple hands shot up but by that time Cane was already leaving gritting his teeth together. Silently wondering if being a dick was cause enough to initiate code Al. But no, Decker wasn't here and he didn't have time to find a crate of red dust and a lint roller.

So Cane simply stalked back to his room and flung himself onto his bed. He gazed at the screen of his scroll in the darkness. Flipping through the pictures he had saved.

His family in Vacuo, him in his Atlesian military uniform, a grainy shot of Winter from her Freshman class address his first year at Atlas, finally a picture of himself and his team. Four fifteen year old brats with their arms around each other smiling. Himself without glasses, Janus's horns no longer than his forearm, Decker with both his arms, and Alister with his long hair in a ponytail. So young and happy. None of them with the scars on their minds and bodies that had accumulated. Had that only been three years ago? It felt like another life time. Taking off his glasses and putting down his scroll he drifted off to sleep. Letting memories of his brief two years in school draw him into pleasant dreams.

The next day was a blur of activity. The students as he learned were being sent into the forest for a day trip in which they were to gather some kind of something from someplace for somebody. Cane didn't have time to listen to the details while he choked down his oatmeal. Janus kept rushing him to eat faster.

"We got stuff to do. Come on."

The energy in his eyes sent forth an urgency that his voice didn't. Janus was legitimately worried about this Solomon getting away.

"You can calm down dude. He's just a roided out druggie with fire powers. All we need to do is put a needle full of heroin inside a half open doorway and rig a bucket of water above it. Presto! Problem solved."

"You going to go buy the heroin?"

"Point taken, can I finish my tea?"

An hour later they were outside the school grounds booking it to the nearest shanty town. The people that inhabited them were the luckiest of the unlucky. Their villages had been raided or destroyed by Grimm and they had somehow escaped.

Without money or property they couldn't find much help in the city. But they were allowed to camp behind the walls. City officials claimed this as a form of altruism, but Cane suspected in reality it was a buffer zone between external threats and the "good" citizens.

The places were disgusting. Clapped together houses of sheet metal and plywood inhabited by too many people and without any form of plumbing. Thus the stench coming from the mud that was not mud and the puddles that were not water.

Still, as dismal as it was, it was better than nothing. And it wasn't like the Valian government could or needed to do anything about it. They were protected by the walls. Now it was up to themselves to make their lot better.

They passed a lot of sad and shady characters as they strode past the houses some eyed them like potential targets, most ignored them. Until one man in a grey sweater called to them

"Huntsmen around these parts? And a brother faunus to boot. Now I've seen everything."

He was young, twenty tops, with mousy brown hair and a set of ferocious looking wolves teeth.

"Not so strange. Plenty of faunus huntsmen." Janus replied

"Not around here. And your friend there, awfully bashful looking. I'd say you guys are newbies yeah? Coming to the city for a fresh start. Could you use some help?"

The way he said help sounded like a proposition. Before Cane could respond Janus acted the part of a baited fish

"You mean… with fighting? I heard there was a way to… to get stronger. I need it."

"we all do my friend. We all do. You know what? Follow me. I know someone who could help with that."

The man turned and began walking toward a slightly larger hovel than the rest. Wordlessly they followed. Upon crossing the threshold however blades we're leveled at their throats.

"What's the meaning of this?" Janus cried feigning surprise

"Just good business, we can't have you meeting the boss armed." The wolf faunus took their weapons before ordering the guards to let them pass. He then opened a hatch in the floor and waved them down. Below sat a woman in an expensive looking suit stroking a fox tail that she had laid over her lap. Her own tail Cane guessed. Seriously, why didn't she just wear a sign that said _**Shady drug dealer?**_

"I see you've brought some cleaner rabble than usual eh? The two of you are looking for an edge I take it."

"That depends ma'am" Janus replied "what are you selling?"

"why the purest Vile distilled darling. And at the best price you're likely to find."

"Interesting" Janus smiled. He dashed to the side grabbing his gun from the man who had brought them down and aiming it at her as he kicked the man forward "but you see, we need information, not drugs. There's a guy named Solomon Case with a price on his head, and I'm not opposed to taking a few more on the way to him."

The woman's demeanor faltered but she held her guards back. She seemed to understand what a mistake sudden movements could be at times like these

"I don't know this Case guy, but if he has whom I'm going to assume is Janus Core after him, I expect I should find out. You can put it away. A friend of Adam's is an ally to me."

Janus holstered his pistol and the man who had led them there gave Cane back his own guns.

"Now, I got a few dealers around the city and a few more mouthy competitors. I'll stretch out my net and see if I can learn anything. What did this Solomon do?"

"Severely pissed me and Hei-jong Junior off."

"Brothers have mercy on his soul." She laughed. "Anyway, the name's Katrina. Since we didn't get introduced. And you're Janus Core. So who's your friend?"

Cane was so miffed at not being directly spoken to, he actually had the strength to respond. "My name is Cane Dirge. When you have useful information, call this number." He reached into his pocket and flicked a business card at her. Understanding now why Decker said they were so useful. "Until then, we have other business to see to. Good day."

Turning his back he began to climb the hatch out. With a polite tip of the hat Janus followed.

"Should we go after them ma'am" one of Katrina's guards asked her after they had gone

"No, I'm sufficiently happy having watched them leave." She chuckled looking at the name and number written on the card in bold green script "Cane Dirge huh? I'm going to have to remember you"

* * *

Decker sat behind the desk in his office. By which, was meant Goodwitch's office. Before him sat the scared looking Cardin Winchester. It had been hours since the class trip to the forever fall forest had ended. Decker understood that during this time Cardin's team had managed to fuck up bad enough that Jaune had saved them. This however was not the reason he had demanded meeting with the little asshole. That honor now laid in a folder on the desk before him.

After glaring at the boy for a few minutes Decker said two words

"Cardin Winchester"

The boy flinched looking for all the world as if he had been given a jail sentence

"Look, dude." Cardin began " I know you're a teacher and everything, but can you cut me some slack? I wasn't really going to sic the hornets on her. And with the ursa and everything… plus! That Jaune kid? He wasn't even really accepted here! He faked his transcripts and-"

"Silence" Decker growled "this is not limited to today's activities. This is about your general behavior this week. Your first week at Beacon and yet you presume to act like some schoolyard bully. I'd have thought you mother would have taught you to be kind to others… but she never got the chance did she?"

Cardin flinched away as Decker continued

"Cardin Winchester. Son of Brite and Alma Winchester. The later of which now deceased. I did some digging on you man. Turns out your dad isn't exactly a pillar of the hunting community. He's a drunkard. And not a high functioning one. I also learned about how your mom died. Tragic really. Exposure. Except unlike most people, I know the story. My sources tell me that not even a month after your birth, your father had you given to a wet-nurse and demanded your mother accompany him on a job into the mountains. A week later. Only he comes down. Official story says she was separated from your father and froze before he could reach her. But in his more drunken states, he admitted that he was the cause of her death. So hammered he was, even on a job, that he passed out in the snow. Your mother, the loyal wife and teammate she was, dragged him to cover but couldn't get a fire started. She froze there. Lying on your father to keep his drunken heart warm and beating. And her reward? Her body was left up there. …now, How much respect do you think you would get if this story were to begin to circulate? If I so much as hear and off handed mention that you or your teammates are even annoying another student, I will bury you and your family name so far in the mud that archeologists won't be able to find it again. And of your 'proof' that Jaune doesn't belong here? If that gets out, I'm sending a copy of this file to every scroll in Vale." He tossed Cardin the paper copy and smiled as the boy's eyes widened In horror "now, I expect you to be the very model of a modern hunting gentleman understand? You see unlike yours, my name carries weight. And I will use it to smash you to nothing."

The boy had begun to tear up now, but he nodded quickly.

"Then go back to your room."

With another nod Cardin gathered himself and left. Once he had, Decker also decided it was time to clear out. Glynda had to do work sometime, and he didn't want to be there when she-

"What are you doing in my office Mr. Lykkos?"

She stood in the doorway clutching her riding crop and ready to use it.

"Sup witchy-poo! Just uh… cleaning?"

Storming inside she snatched the folder from the desk where Cardin had left it. After looking through her eyes grew wide and then narrowed

"Where did you get this?"

"I hacked Ozpin's computer."

"Impossible, that database is secured with the most advanced systems available."

"Okay, fine. I guessed his password."

"What was it?"

"Coffee"

"of course it is…" she began to massage her temples. "This is a major breech of etiquette you know?"

"For a worthy cause. I don't tolerate bullies. These aren't children and this mean spirited bullshit is a liability in huntsmen. If Cardin wants to play dirty, I'll show him how dirty things can get."

Glynda gave him an appraising look "that sounded almost respectable. You do realize that if this leaks you could be fired?"

"Worth the risk. Plus, doubt I'll have too. I shook him up well enough"

She smiled then. A thin thing that almost made her seem human. "then proceed with your evening Decker. And next time alert me before taking drastic measures."

"Yes ma'am" Decker said only half joking. As he walked back to his room he began to feel a sense of comfort and belonging settle on to him. Maybe he was a bit unorthodox but perhaps he could make this teaching thing work. After all, bigger miracles happen every day.

* * *

Katrina sobbed as she limped away from the blazing ruins of the western shantytown. She had cast her net, and cast it too far. Solomon Case came. And he was looking for Vile. But not to buy.

Now her guards were dead, the entire place was catching fire, and her leg… brothers her leg! Burned and broken as she dragged it behind her. Too damaged to feel the pain that it laid testament too. Still she crawled onward. Looking to get anywhere else than here. Outside of this damned little patch of hell. The fences began to rise out of the smoke before her. Now a beacon instead of a deterrent. The guards would help. They had to! The sounds and smell of human suffering that had been mute to her senses began to rise now into a crescendo. Escape, safety, freedom. She didn't see the lurking form behind her. She did not sense that particular danger within the myriad of others. Nor did she feel when the booted foot of Solomon Case came down upon her. All she felt, was the embrace and peace of sleep….


	6. Chapter 5: Young Blood

**AN: Hey guys! Just a couple of apologies. First for how slow I'm being with this, and secondly for a mistake in my previous chapters. It's come to my knowledge that Team CFVY is in fact a second year team, not a fourth. Oops! Corrections to be made. Anyway, I thank you for your patience and for reading. Enjoy!**

 **Ch:5 Young Blood**

Ozpin was a liar. If these now three weeks had taught Alister anything it was that. The professor had promised to keep him busy, however unless he meant busy pacing holes in the floor, he had failed. For the last few days Alister had spent an inordinate amount of time pacing. In the school, on the streets, or in Roman's warehouse it didn't matter. Nobody had anything for him to do! And while he loved his niece with all his heart if Neo sent him one more Sweets Smash game request, he was going to burn down every ice cream shop in the city in retribution! All he wanted was a nice little excursion into enemy territory to let off some steam. It didn't matter what kinds of heads he was smashing, as long as he got to smash some! He supposed it would be a good idea to go ask, but he couldn't bring himself to look needy. These things required a sense of poise and rationality. Meaning about five minutes later, he gave in.

The walk to Ozpin's office was now memorized. He had been petitioning every day only to find Glynda Goodwitch Ozpin's… Lieutenant? Secretary? …dominatrix mistress? There instead. Each time she had requested Alister stay patient. This was not a strong suit of Alister's.

The halls were relatively empty due to the classes going on. Only a handful of third and fourth years along with wandering alumni inhabited the area. Like most combat academies Beacon was a focal point for huntsmen. Jobs were posted in the terminals nearby, there was always a place to eat and sleep, and friends as well as possible apprentices were always at hand. In Atlas this had been a major deal. A specialist would often stay for a few days to scope out likely candidates and with permission take them on as helpers. The final say of course belonged to the huntsmen in training, but this aspect of life helped to spark a number of successful careers. Comparatively however the huntsmen here seemed to be staying for the free food part.

Alister's bright flowing hair and deep crimson jacket seemed to draw a Lion's share of attention from the surrounding people and it didn't take long before he could hear a couple of them snapping photos. Probably keepsakes, or maybe to send to friends asking who he was. For all of his skill and beauty Alister and the rest of his team were known by their names, not their faces. After a few minutes of this the halls grew abandoned and Alister allowed his strut to become a lazy saunter. What with all the posing he had allowed himself to become lost.

"Well" he said cheerfully "this in itself is a form of entertainment no?"

Choosing a hallway to his left he began searching for a familiar area. Doubling back would have been the quicker option, but Alister had never been one to avoid an adventure of any kind. He figured it the essence of humanity. For almost a half hour he walked becoming familiar with the school's layout. All said it was smaller than Atlas, but the twisting corridors, vaulted ceilings, and large windows made it seems more homey and open. Like a fairytale castle mixed with a charming bed and breakfast. Finally stopping to examine a cheerful piece of art that looked to be an image from an old half remembered story, he noticed footsteps coming around the corner.

Glynda approached. Her inch long heels making an inordinate amount of noise even muffled as they were by the thick red carpet. She seemed less angry than usual as if the last few weeks of good behavior had made her more amiable to himself, or maybe his team as a whole.

"Mr. Ignus, I was just looking for you."

"Hello, Glynda. You look lovely today. Is there finally some business for me to attend?"

"I believe so, Professor Ozpin has requested I send you to his office. Seeing where you are I assume your intuition has already brought you to the conclusion."

Bringing his attention now to his surroundings in general, he noticed he was indeed on the same hall as the elevator to the top floor.

"Rather a bit fortuitous wandering actually, but I take your compliment nonetheless. Now, let's see what the good Professor has for me today."

The ride was short and within a minute he was entering the office to find Ozpin already in deep conversation with Decker. Both men noticed him enter and greeted him.

"Alister, just the psycho I wanted to see. Come on over buddy."

"What is this about?" Alister inquired as he stepped further in.

"An upcoming school event" Ozpin supplied. As tomorrow is Saturday and classes are not held during the weekend, I thought it would be prudent to begin a form of group training to take effect. A sort contest if you will."

"Contest you say?" Alsiter smiled, he loved competitions.

"Capture the flag." Decker smiled. "we came up with the idea after I told him about the Atlas War Simulations. Figured it would be a good way to boost morale, settle disputes, and train the body. We're going to be holding the first one in the forest tomorrow."

"Sounds fun. Will our team be allowed to compete?"

"Of course." Ozpin said with just a bit of worry in his smile "I plan for two of you to captain each team. The veterans teaching the recruits as it were."

This sounded a bit less fun. Alister would have preferred a large battle royal. However this would prove at least some entertainment he supposed. Opting to get to the meat of the mater, Ozpin continued.

"Of course this will be non lethal. Which brings me to the matter at hand. I-"

"You wish to ask me to show judgement of fire while on the field. Hardly necessary I assure you. While I admit to a certain level of ferocity bordering on the line of recklessness, I promise not to kill any of your students. You have my word!"

Alister bowed crossing his fingers behind his back

"That… is assuring." Ozpin appeared annoyed at having been interrupted. "however it is also not what I wished to discuss with you. You see, in an attempt to make the training as safe as possible I wish for a portion of the woods to be at least temporarily cleared of Grimm. I think you the best person for this task. If you accept I would wish you to begin immediately. A few other huntsmen are available for help if needed. Once your job is complete we will fence off the area in hopes of keeping more from returning for a while."

"You got this bro?" Decker asked grinning. He already knew his friend's response

"Got this? By tonight I'll have you buried in the kill count! Now, Ozpin have your people stand by with the fences." Grinning as he fiddled with the hilt of his sword he cast his eyes out the window across the valley below. "I'll take care of the Grimm myself."

* * *

After Alister had left Decker too took his leave. Being the teacher of an experimental new subject, his class was not slated for the commonly relaxed Friday sessions. Which meant for the last three weeks he had the day free for whatever he wanted. Supposedly. His first had been spent in conference with the mustachioed professor Port who gave him "advice" on teaching. The second he had spent grading his first stack of tests that he had given his student's the day before. Now without any colleagues to advise him or incorrectly labeled weapon diagrams to scowl at, Decker was free to do… nothing.

Frowning at himself in a hallway mirror he began to run through a list of weekend activities he could do. Partying wasn't an option, he was not going to pull a Qrow and show up to practice the next day in a bed sheet toga and a morning robe. Out of his friends both Alister and Cane were busy which left only Janus. That didn't seem like a good idea given the last time they hung out alone together… so it was with a sense of relief that Decker remembered the shop he had set up on the edge of campus. Perhaps tinkering with fire, steel, and dust would eat a few hours of his day. Humming a tune he made his way out of the main building for the low grey shed that had formerly been an abandoned bathhouse. Inside however he was disappointed to find the place crawling with students. The third and fourth years mostly who had the day free like he did.

"Mr. Lykkos!" a third year called "can you help me out here? I can't seem to make my blade stay level."

"Are you tightening the left bolt, or the right one?"

"the… right one?"

"That one adjusts your sights. It's the left one that connects into the blade mounting."

"Oh yeah! Thanks teach!"

"Decker!" a fourth year with soot staining her face called from the corner "should I use red or white dust for my throwing darts?"

"Depends on what you're hunting. Ursae and beowulfs are weak to red dust. However death stalkers and bristleboar are resistant to red but weak against white. My advice? If you don't want to carry multiple types, stick with yellow dust. It may not be as powerful, but it works on almost everything. Plus you don't know funny until you see a nevermore get hit with electricity. The sounds are more than worth it."

For almost an hour this continued. Students rushing to get his help or merely his comments on their work. Part of him was flattered by all this as it proved that they not only saw him as an authority, but trusted him with their weapons and by connection their lives.

It also was not how he planned to spend his day and the questions were becoming more and more pointless. Finally after one student asked Decker what shade of paint he should use on his weapon, Decker gave up. Muttering a few excuses he retreated to his room to once again regroup and assess the situation. The time was only 14:00 and there was still much of the day to burn. However now the added challenge of the freshly untethered first and second years were also roaming around. Deciding to bank on teenage laziness Decker donned workout clothes and removing his prosthetic he headed for the gym on the first floor. Hoping against hope that he could burn energy in peace. Of course however, this was not to be.

Halfway through his pushups a cheery voice called to him

"yo, teach! Whatcha up to?"

Qrow's older niece had entered followed by the Schnee girl and the kitty.

"Gauntlets." He grunted with a faint smile "and I see you brought Ribbon and November along too. Lovely."

"November?" Weiss asked puzzled.

"Yeah, because you're almost winter but not quite there."

This evoked the expected angry glare

"So, one armed push-ups?"

"that's all I do"

"Because you're a showoff?" she sneered

"no… because I only have one arm. Brothers you're insensitive!"

"Why don't you just use your robot arm?" asked Yang

"You don't build lean flexing a machine. Plus, that damn thing exerts enough force to crumple steel, I wouldn't get anything out of the workout"

"Steel!? Awesome! I want one!"

Chuckling Decker got to his feet

"I'll tell you what, get your arm cut off and I'll make you one. Do it yourself with a rusty spoon, and I give you a discount and a free tetanus shot. Anyway, where's your leader?"

"Passed out in the dorm. She stayed up all night studying for Oobleck's test."

"Which she still only made a C on" Weiss scoffed.

"better than that F you made on mine"

The girl's face turned a violent shade of crimson

"I thought those were supposed to be confidential!"

"And I have confidence that the embarrassment will drive you." He wiped his face with a towel and began to do crunches "you guys know about the exercise tomorrow?"

"Yes." The faunus girl replied "we got an email"

"Woah, you talk! Anyway, make sure you all get enough rest tonight. Details will be given at breakfast in the morning but I can tell you if this turns out anything like the ones we used to do in Atlas, you want to be at perfect form. I remember one time this third year spent the night with his girlfriend. Next morning he was stumbling around half asleep and go hit so hard in his balls with a hammer that the swelled up like oranges. Needless to say he wasn't getting laid again anytime soon."

"Is this really an appropriate topic?" asked Weiss

"just telling a story. Anyway, while I love you all like my own children, I'd appreciate silence until I finish my core exercises."

"Love us?" asked Yang

"you have children?" asked ribbon

"We're children?" demanded Weiss

Sighing Decker once again stood up "to answer your questions: In a sense, not really, and yes November. I consider you that unwanted natural child who I take care of out of lasting affection for their mother but honestly, your such a disappointment."

The three stared at him in silence. With a groan of exasperation Decker left the gym whatever time he had to spend with his students could wait for the morning.

* * *

Cane was thoroughly excited. He had been up all night in anticipation for this morning. The War Games were the only times he felt truly free at Atlas. Truly himself. He had been chafing in Beacon with nothing more to do than chase dead leads on an arson who targeted criminals anyway. Without any jobs to help the days pass he had read half the library, discovered every place of note in town, and even took to playing a board game that the students seemed fond of. But now there was some action.

He walked into the breakfast hall at 6:00 sharp to meet his teammates. So far only Decker had showed up and was currently fiddling with his prosthetic arm.

"What are you up too? Maintenance?"

"Redho buthed" he muttered, apparently forgetting the screwdriver clamped between his teeth

"Uh… yeah. Very eloquent."

Decker removed the hilt from his mouth "Radio got busted. Somebody was messing with it while it was in my room and managed to get the thing stuck on pop. If I EVER find out who tried to subject me to Jamie Bartson first thing in the morning, I'm activating tazer mode and shoving it up their ass."

"That has a tazer?"

"It will soon."

"And you give me shit about my weapon… so, where are the others?"

"Probably asleep. Alister needs a full 12 hours and Janus was probably up all night staring into the darkness and contemplating fate and destiny or some shit."

"I don't do that." A voice sounded from behind them "…anymore"

Janus had arrived looking just as enthusiastic as ever.

"what's wrong with your arm this time?"

"Some kid snuck in my room and messed with it"

"Didn't know it had a vibrate function"

"It doesn't… that's a malfunction, not a feature and I'm working on it."

As they spoke students began to file in looking alternatively worried or excited as they went to collect their breakfasts.

"Mind if we join?" Jaune asked walking over with his team in tow

"Suit yourself, but don't think I'm letting any info slip" Decker laughed "Surprises are the spice of life."

"Then why can't my life be like my oatmeal" Jaune sighed "Bland and safe"

"Amen" Janus replied "Good analogy"

"Oh please" Decker snorted "the only thing about your life like oatmeal, Janus, is that you liked it covered in Cinnamon"

"I take the implication to mean that Cinnamon is the name of a woman?" Pyrrha asked

"Ex girlfriend" Janus sighed

"Horse faunus" Decker clarified "I only mention this because she fucking loved apples and I feel that also helps the analogy"

"How did you even find out she was a faunus?" Janus groaned

"Dude, she was seven feet tall. Also she had huge teeth and whinnied when she laughed. I didn't need to see the tail hanging over her jeans to figure it out."

"You stared at her butt?"

"Only trying to figure out what Alister was looking at."

"Alister was staring at her butt?"

"Only trying to guess how large her femurs were I assure you" the lilting tones of Alister responded from beside them. His hair looked freshly washed and his eyes held the bloodshot gaze of a man too tired to sleep.

"woohoo! Gangs all here. Now if Scythe and her gang pops up we'll have the full clique." Decker turned gazing in an expecting manner at the door.

"What are you doing?" Cane asked

"Waiting for them to come in. Last two times I mentioned someone in conversation, they showed up."

"Not sure that's how it works buddy."

"Screw you, this could be part of my semblance"

After another five minutes it became obvious that whatever brief stroke of omniscience Decker had seemed to have, was gone. They all turned to eating. Which for the Atlas trained team CADJ meant small amounts of the most fatty foods on the menu.

"Done already?" Nora laughed over her third stack of pancakes.

"Standard practice" Janus drawled "if you eat too much before combat it slows you down. The trick is to intake the most amount of calories with the least amount of food. That way you have energy, but you aren't sluggish"

"That sounds extreme." Jaune noted gazing at his eggs

"It is" Alister laughed "but the general consensus at Atlas is 'comfort is a fair exchange for efficiency!' we're still trying to beat it out of our heads and we only spent two years there."

"Two years?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow "wait… you said you were 18."

They nodded

"But, how old were you when you started?"

"Fifteen all around." Alister beamed "we were part of an early inclusion program. Spent two years, then the Vytal festival came up and we won it! Secured out early graduation."

"That's legal?"

"We work for the government Jaune" Janus smirked "Its only illegal if they say it is."

"But what if you weren't ready?"

"Then we wouldn't be here a year later" Decker answered darkly "plus, why so surprised? Scythe is about 15 and she's here" he gestured with his hand as the Crimson Lightning herself came bowling in with her team in tow

"Uh… Decker?" Cane pointed

Turning back he noticed them and jumped to his feet holding his hand high

"I MUST USE THIS POWER FOR GOOD!"

"Good luck with that" Janus muttered into his coffee

* * *

One hour later the students of Beacon along with team CADJ stood in a clearing listening to Ozpin's safety speech

"The faculty will be roaming around the battlefield making sure no Grimm breach the area. If you see a green flare in the sky, it means the Grimm have slipped by. In which case you are to immediately regroup at the bullheads. I will have no killing or permanent maiming. Attacks should be aimed to incapacitate and any incidents will be investigated and punished accordingly. Now, I will turn you over to your captains so that they may explain the rules."

Nodding at them he straightened his glasses and strode into the forest

"K class!" Decker began "today marks the first Valian attempt at an old Atlas tradition. The War Games. These exercises are specifically made to promote teamwork, unit tactics, and to keep your minds and bodies in fighting shape. To accommodate the lush environment of Vale, we have altered the game into a form of capture the flag. Each Captain will pick a single hunter from you and add you too their unit. This will go team by team so expect to see your friends on the other side of the field. The point of the game will be for the opposing team to capture their enemy's flag and escort it to their own side. Winning team gets obnoxious bragging rights, and 1 free slip from a class of their choice!"

The cheers that followed set birds to flight

"Alright! Those who are chosen by myself and Cane will be on Teal Team six." He motioned to the light blue flag behind him "Those chosen by Janus and Alister will be on Fantastic Fuscia." Pointing to the pink flag. "Now, I'll begin. Starting with first years…. Gauntlets, let's go."

"Aw yeah! First draft!"

After she trotted towards Decker's side, Janus looked down at his scroll gazing at the names of the students. Refusing to call them by Decker's ridiculous nicknames. His eyes ground to a halt over the name he had been so fruitlessly looking for since he got here

"Blake Belladonna?"

The Black haired girl from team RWBY stepped forward as Janus silently raged at his own stupidity. How had he not called that!? _Must have been the bow… clever disguise._

The girl gave no look of recognition as she came to a halt beside him. Then again, he didn't recognize her. She had her father's face, her mother's eyes, and a thin pale look that seemed different from either. All he had remembered of her was a head of black hair and a pair of cat ears that he assumed were now hiding beneath the conspicuously twitching bow.

And of course she would not remember him. Even if she had memorized the face of the boy who had so commonly frequented her home, it would not be recognized in the face of the man before her. The weight of the world and of the things he had seen and done had aged him. Nor had she ever been close at hand during his meetings with Adam. Strangely enough, the man had seemed Keen to keep his employment of a hired gun quiet. He didn't know why the girl would hide her faunus trait, but he was happy to have found her. Now if only he wasn't tied up here he could ship her off to Ghira and call it a day.

"Ruby Rose" Cane called in a surprisingly strong voice. The girl trotted towards her sister high fiving her.

"Ugh! Fine, I get the Schnee." Alister moaned "come here." Looking slightly angry the white haired girl came to stand beside her teammate.

"Right!" Decker called out. "Now team JNPR. Let's see, I have a tank, now we need some precision… Pyrrha front and center."

Laying her hand on Jaune's shoulder with an reassuring smile she strode over to stand with her temporary team.

"Jaune Arc." Called Janus. A brief look of surprise flashed upon Jaune's face, quickly replaced by trepidation as he walked towards them. Weiss turning her head with a huff as he joined.

"Okay," Cane called "lets go with Lie Ren" nodding the silent boy jogged towards him.

"And you're with us then" Alister said flicking his hand at Nora "now, if you don't mind, if like to pick first this time."

"Okay" Decker shrugged "team CRDL is-"

"I choose him" Alister pointed to a large young man with a hooked great sword on his back

"Uh buddy? That's Tatsuhashi. He's a second year. We'll get to them in a bit."

"No, I'm not getting bottom barrel this time. I. Choose. Him. I want to see you two fight."

"Glad we're not mutually exclusive Al. I was starting to feel guilty. But… okay. Team CFVY. Yashi, you're with Alister. Watch your neck. So, if this is reverse order it's your call Cane."

"Velvet right? You're with us."

"Fox" Janus called

"Guess you're with me Coco." Decker called

"and here I thought it was a one time thing" she purred as she passed him

"Please don't lead me down the road to hell. Okay NOW CRDL"

The process took the better part of an hour. Eventually devolving into vague pointing and grunts for choices. Once the sun had begun to reach it's peak the teams had been evenly divided.

"Okay, boundary lines will be set across this clearing. We have 30 minutes to set up our flags. Remember, keep it nonlethal, and have fun. I'd say make it clean, but that would contradict. Good hunting everyone!"

With another round of ferocious cheering they parted ways into the forest. The first ever Beacon War Simulation was about to begin.

* * *

Team Teal set themselves up just yards away from the perimeter. A low hill surrounded by rocks made the flag both easily visible, and hard to reach.

"Right" Decker called "Gather up. It's time to talk strategy."

The students gathered around them with silent anticipation. Decker then joined them and turned to look at Cane

"What's the plan Captain Crazy?"

"Wh-why me? What?"

"Oh come on! You know damn well I couldn't lead these kids on a snack raid, let alone a mission. Save us Cane Dirge, you're our only hope!"

"Fine…"

Cane closed his eyes gathering his concentration. He had led forces before. Even his school mates. This was not a social function. It was a mission and he was a commanding officer. His eyes snapped back open as the confidence that preempted battle surged into him

"Alright you dogs, aten-TION!"

The students following Cane's example straightened their backs, puffed out their chests and held their chins high

"Now, when you hear the cannon, this place will go to hell. Make sure you have the right tickets! You thirty starting with Cardin back; stay on perimeter and guard the flag. No fewer than twenty in formation at all times, ten scouting around. I don't care if your long lost relatives rise from the grave and beg for it, NOBODY TOUCHES THAT FLAG. Understand?"

the mentioned parties roared in confirmation.

"Now; Ren, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nirn, and Sky. I want you five with me. We're going to sneak in and get that damn flag before they can say Ninja. The rest of you are with Decker. You are going to be the distraction. Charge in, hit em hard, Make them beg for this game to end. If need arises, contact myself or Decker on your scrolls. Now, let's go kick some frilly fuschia ass!"

No doubt going hoarse from the strain, the students let out their greatest shout yet. Cane allowed himself a smug grin. _These people may lack organization. But they make it up in spirit._

They barely had everyone gathered in place when the cannon sounded. With a nod Decker led his team at a brisk March into the woods. Cane waited two minutes and the led his five around the left flank. Mere minutes in however the woods came alive with the sounds of combat.

"Well that was fast." Nirn snorted as they listened to the cracking of gunfire

"How did they cover ground so quickly?" Pyrrha asked frowning.

"They had probably already been starting forward when the cannon sounded." Cane shrugged

"No fair, that's illegal!" Ruby shouted before Cane clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Voice down kid!" he hissed "were supposed to be covert. As for the legality of the maneuver, well Decker didn't say they couldn't. Janus always loved extorting loopholes." Noticing his hand was still clamped around her jaw, he flushed and released her. "anyway, this makes us even more important. If they had already started a charge, they may have caught Decker on his back foot. He's good but if he can't find a bottleneck they will wreck him. So let's get the flag before that happens shall we?"

"Right!" the girl said a little too loudly. She too seemed to be turning the same shade as her cloak.

The others simply nodded and followed him deeper into enemy territory.

* * *

"Form up!" Decker cried "anyone with a shield cover the gap in those rocks. Gunmen! Hold the line! And DAMN YOU TO HELL JANUS CORE!"

The mentioned party stood smirking across the clearing. Watching his teammate squirm. Decker had walked right into a trap. No sooner had the first head poked out of the forest than it caught a dust round. The surrounding area was peppered with boulders providing hiding places for his contingent as they rained hell onto The unprepared teal team. Outnumbered, and outgunned they only had one option; firing a mortar volley at his face. _Oh fuck…_

Janus dove out of the way just in time as the ball of flame churned the ground around him and threw slower hunters yards Into the air. "Less than lethal my ass Lykkos!"

As if in response a battle cry rose from the enemy side as Decker by himself charged their position.

"Oh come on…" Janus sighed "well?" he said loudly "is someone going to shoot him?"

"wasn't planning on it" Russell whimpered

"And why not?"

"He might take it personally."

"Fair… enough…" Janus gritted his teeth. "Fine, fall back. We'll try to hold them at the boundary line. There are some fallen trunks there that make good cover."

Quiet as he spoke only a few people heard him. However when the collective cry of the entire teal force rose up, they all began following Janus. Making it as far as the boundary was a feat that Janus attributed to the threat of fear. In the cover of the trees nobody took time to pick out targets. They simply shot into the tree line praying to deplete their chaser's aura.

As they burst into the clearing they dove down to take position at any obstruction they could find. But Decker and his team were close to heel. And a spurt of machine gun fire from Decker's blade managed to flush out most of the fuschia team's forces. The battle went hand to hand.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ruby sighed as the trudged across the forest floor

"We will get there when we get there" Cane groaned. He wasn't sure if they were lost or not but they damn sure couldn't find the flag.

"Are we going the right way?" Asked Pyrrha.

"We've been out here for hours" cried Sky

"It's been 20 minutes" corrected Ren

"23" corrected Nirn "and aren't we supposed to be Quiet? I swear we're making more pointless noise that one of Ozpin's speeches."

"No point in stealth anymore" Cane said "if they're anywhere around they've heard us. Honestly at this point it would probably be better to just pick a fight."

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed hopping on the balls of her feet "Lets kick some butt!"

"We have to find the butt to kick first" Pyrrha chuckled

"The enthusiasm is still appreciated" Cane said grinning. "But you're right Pyrrha. There's no point if we can't find them."

"DAMN YOU TO HELL JANUS CORE!"

Pyrrha jumped "Was that Decker?"

"Don't know anyone else who screams that loudly" Cane winced "sounds like the fight has started. And it's not in our favor."

"We should help!" Ruby brought her gun to shoulder.

"No" Sky responded "Our job is to find the flag. They can deal with the grunts. We have Cardin and the others to mop up any survivors that reach base."

"Cardin can barely wipe his own ass!" Nirn laughed

"Perhaps we should ask our leader his opinion" proposed Ren "Cane what do you-"

But Cane was already making his way into the forest and after a brief pause, they followed.

They came out just across from the boundary where Cane had them set up position.

"Wait for it." He mumbled shifting his weapons into rifle form.

"What are we even doing?" Sky complained "Lets either go for the flag or join the fight. There isn't any reason to-"

"Maybe if you knew how competent leaders worked" Nirn scoffed

"First of all" Sky said rounding on him "Who even are you? You're what, fourth year? And I just heard about you today. Second, don't mock Cardin. Third, your hair looks stupid. Just saying."

"Fourth." Cane growled "shut up, eyes forward, guns ready. We don't have time for this shit."

"Fifth" Ruby muttered "buuuuuuurrrrnnnnn!"

The gunfire was swiftly approaching them along with the sounds of both laughter and screaming. In moments an exasperated Janus and over 40 other came streaming out of the woods taking defensive positions around the logs. Decker, flanked by Yang and a fourth year boy we're right on their tales. 20 other warriors charged out, and in the cramped clearing fighting went hand to hand.

"Just watch for now." Cane urged his party "keep your eyes in the woods"

As usual Decker was a beast. His greatsword bashing away at the others knocking them out cold. With Yang involved it was a route. Every time her fist made contact another hunter achieved liftoff. It was going rather well until a blast of white dust caught Decker in the side. A frightened looking Weiss began to back away

"Nice try November!" Decker roared lifting his blade but as he brought his blade down it was caught on the shield of Jaune Arc

"Buddy," Decker grunted "Whatcha doin?"

"MY BEST" he groaned "Nora, Now!"

"Nora what?" Decker asked

"NORA SMASH!" a voice cried as the red haired girl bounded out of the crowd slamming her hammer into Decker at full force. He barely had time to look confused before he was launched into the air and out of sight

"Good luck with your landing strategy!" Jaune yelled after him "And I'm sorry!"

Yang who had been battling a knot of adversaries beside gave an infuriated yell as a ring of yellow flames sprang up around her. Charging in she punched Jaune's shield sending him into a tree.

"Jaune" Pyrrha gasped and began to charge forward

"He's okay" Cane said clamping a hand on her arm. "Keep watching."

Working together using slowing glyphs and Nora's tankiness the two girls managed to put her out of commission. Quick shots from another hunter finishing them off as well.

The fight had become a cluster fuck. People began forgetting what side was which and lashed out at friend and foe alike. Until a voice rang out from the woods behind them

"Greetings peasants!" cried Alsiter holding the Teal flag

"I am victorious! I have seen the flag and you shall all worship me as if I were a god!"

Without warning a gunshot rang out beside Cane and the resulting dust round created a block of ice around Alister's head.

"Headshot!" Ruby sang marking a line on her rifle with a piece of chalk. "Now can somebody go get the flag before they take it over the line!"

Nirn and Sky ran off and collected the flag from the now unconscious Alister. Plunging with it back into the woods. Another wave of fuschia combatants charged into the melee and with brief calculation Cane concluded that no more than 5 could possibly be left guarding the flag.

"Ren, Pyrrha, I want you two to go get the flag. It should be lightly guarded. Ruby, hold the line. I'm going to go to work"

And with that he changed his weapons to twin pistol and charged in. The battle was as glorious as any he'd been in before. Keeping a conscious mind to not do any lasting damage he wove in and out of engagements letting his weapons lead him. Eventually he made his way to Janus. They gazed at each other across the battlefield. Unlike Alister and Decker the two of them had no drive to fight the other. But it was fitting that they would come across the other.

Cane's weapons would not change into sword mode. And he lost valuable moments trying. Cursing he switched into double Blade mode just in time to catch Janus' tomahawk. The heat around them raised in an instant as Janus activated his semblance. Close by huntsmen were falling to their knees as the sudden furnace and exhaustion caught up to them. Even Cane was affected. His movements became sluggish and predictable. Allowing Janus to keep up with what usually would have been a one sided match. However the heat kept rising. With terror he felt his arm droop too low. And knew he would be unable to block the blade coming toward his chest in time.

Screwing up his eyes in concentration he activated his own semblance. A sheet of green energy sprang humming to life in mid air. The axe collided with it and careened off. The heat suddenly dropped and with a victorious cry Cane brought his knee into Janus's gut. His weakened friend collapsed.

Another cry of victory sprung up around him as Pyrrha ran forward clutching the fuschia flag before her. Teal Team Six had won.

* * *

"So then we were standing there confused out of our minds as our teammates ran off and THEN bullets start flying at us!" cried Yatsuhashi "and then Blake ran!"

"I thought I saw someone!" she protested.

"Saw your way out maybe" Fox snorted.

After the match was over they had all been roused and taken back to the school. Where an all night celebration was to be held in honor of the winning team. All students had packed into the Hall celebrating with the same reckless abandon that they fought with.

Decker, Cane, and Janus were sitting at a table with teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Without Alister, who was so tired, and hurt by the exercise that he had gone to bed promising to attend once he woke up.

"Well let's hope that doesn't become a character trait eh?" Janus said eying the girl. She flushed and looked back down at her food.

"I think you guys did awesome!" Decker laughed. He hadn't stopped grinning since he had come too hanging by his ankle in a tree moments before the end of the game

"especially you guys" he motioned at Jaune and Nora "Ballsy plan. High payoff. I like it. Be feeling that one in the morning."

"Stop acting like you don't feel it now" Yang said slapping his arm

"Girlie, all the alcohol in my system right now? I can't even feel my face."

For the students of an age, alcohol had indeed been brought in. Guarded by a very severe looking Goodwitch who was checking names on a list of eighteen and older students.

"Aww why can't we drink?" Ruby complained "we won the match…"

"Stick to milk for now kid." Decker smiled "helps you grow big and strong"

"Told you!" Ruby said nudging Yang

The laughter lasted a little longer from Cane. As the victorious leader he had been peppered with drinks from the beginning. Now two hours in and he was too drunk to care.

"Hey," velvet called running over "you guys should try these cocktails. Oobleck made them"

She held up a neon pink concoction that steamed slightly and seemed to glitter in the phosphorescent light.

"I'll pass" Cane giggled "only two thing are good pink hotdogs and vaginas."

"Ewwww!" Weiss exclaimed

"Ignore him!" Decker said slapping a hand over Cane's mouth "Drunk Cane has no filter."

"Speaking of filters why does Weiss look like a watered down Winter?" Cane wondered aloud "I mean does the whole family look the exact same? That's not how genetics work. I mean… you guys aren't inbreeding right?"

"That's enough of that" Janus said shoving a breadstick into his friends mouth.

"I think he's spouting wisdom" Cocoa smiled at Weiss's stunned expression

"What shade of pink?" asked Ruby

"Silence him!" Yang bellowed covering her sister's ears.

"He can't hold his liquor well" Janus explained. "to be honest, I'm surprised to see teachers out here serving drinks.

"Well this **is** a party" Ozpin said approaching them "and I see no reason why our future defenders shouldn't be allowed to cut loose after a match well played."

"So **we** can drink too?" Ruby asked excitedly jumping to her feet.

"Unfortunately not Ms. Rose. I don't regulate the drinking age. I'm afraid you will have to wait until you are 18 like the rest."

"Aww. No fair…"

"You aren't missing anything child" Goodwitch stated as she approached, having been relieved of duty by a slightly tipsy Professor Peach. "Alcohol is not the makings off a fun time"

"Spoken like someone who can't hold their booze" Decker grinned. "let me guess; you had a wine cooler one night and woke up with a headache?"

"Mr. Lykkos, what do you wish to gain by taunting me?"

"Personal and petty satisfaction. Your face scrunches up when you're annoyed and for a minute you're actually cute."

"And I suppose you think **yourself** cute?"

"Bitch I'm adorable"

"I see. Well then, let's see how many shots it takes for me to believe that." Waving a hand to get Oobleck's attention they were shortly delivered two glasses and a bottle of white liquor

"Oh it's on!" Decker chuckled. "I learned to drink from the best."

"If you mean Qrow Branwen, then so have I"

Without further ado, they began.

"Children" said Ozpin grasping Ruby's shoulder "as someone who has seen our esteemed Goodwitch drink, I believe it's time we move ourselves elsewhere."

As they walked off into the courtyard where a screen had been put up to play movies Janus placed his own hand on Blake's shoulder

"Can I have a word with you?" he jerked his head to a secluded bench in the corner

"I… guess?" she was hesitant to follow him but either trusted or feared him enough to do so anyway

"I didn't really run" she blurted out as they sat "I swear. I saw Ren in the woods and went after him. When I noticed what was happening Pyrrha already had the flag and was gone."

"It's not about capture the flag. It about a more personal matter."

"Oh…" she slid a bit over from him "look, you're cute and all… but I just got out of a bad relationship and-"

"Not like that. I'm here because of your dad"

The look of shock made him instantly regret his approach. She was on The defensive now.

"I don't know what you mean, but I need to be going" she stood to leave

"Hear me out. Ghira just wanted to be sure you're okay. He heard about your flight from Adam."

"I suppose he wants to say I told you so?" the girl's voice was sodden with embarrassment and anger

"No. It's not that at all. He just wanted to be sure you were doing okay. He and Kali are worried about you."

"How do you know them anyway!?" she snarled "How do you know me!?"

"Because as a kid your house was the only place I felt safe…" his voice had also filled with emotion. Sadness.

"That was… cheesy. Wait, you're that kid that was hanging around my dad all the time."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Dad wouldn't shut up about you 'most put together boy I've ever seen. Good head on his shoulders!' would have thought you would be a fang agent by now."

"Is that bitterness? If you must know, I've never been tempted. Ghira talked me into being a hunter."

"okay fine!" she snapped "what do you want!?"

"You to stay safe and maybe write your old man so I can bullshit the year away with a clear conscience?"

"Listen. I'm fine. And I will contact my family at my own leisure. This is none of your business. Whatever convoluted connection you think you have to me you can drop it."

"Like you dropped the fang? Tell me; was it them, or Adam that you fell out of love with?"

He could hear her teeth grinding behind a practiced look of false calm, as her ears flattened making the bow on them crumple

"Please… don't mention-"

"That you're fang? What proof do I have? Be pretty racist to assume. Plus; I thoroughly do not give a shit. Just try not to get whacked okay? And stay away from Taurus. I owe your dad a lot. I can explain you getting eaten by a Grimm though. So have fun."

Without reply Blake marched away. _Well I fucked that up. How the hell did Adam stay with her that long? How did she put up with Adam for that matter? I've seen his "katana" it's not that big._

Thoroughly confused, frustrated, and tired he walked back to his room. Unwilling to call Ghira and tell him his daughter was a brat, he fell into his bed fully clothed and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Ohh Burn!

**CH:6, Ohh Burn!**

Cane awoke Sunday morning to a regrettably early scroll call

"Hello?" He grunted into the receiver. Head pounding from the bright blue light

"Hello. May I speak to a Mr. Cane Dirge?" Said a pleasantly deep voice

"This is him speaking."

"Mr. Dirge, I'm Cornelius Grey calling from Vale Memorial Hospital. We have a patient here who had asked us to contact you. Her name is Katrina Amarillo."

Cane had to wrack his brains for a bit before he could place the name to the faunus drug dealer he had met with Janus weeks ago.

"What's all this about? Is she injured?"

"Extensively I'm afraid. We've only just brought her out of a medically induced coma last night. Once able to communicate she listed you as her emergency contact. Are you family?"

"An acquaintance actually. You said she was at Vale Memorial?"

"Yes sir. How soon can you be here?"

"Within the hour."

Cane was ready in minuets and decided to go and find someone to come with him. Janus of course was the obvious choice, however a quick inspection of his room found him absent. Without even considering Alister Cane decided to try Decker.

The knock on his door was answered with groans and a couple of surprised exclamations. Suddenly the door was flung open and a blur of white, purple, and blonde whipped past him

"Was that Goodwitch?" Cane asked no one in particular

"Indeed" Decker groaned rising from his bed still dressed from the night before "but it isn't what it looks like."

"So you weren't giving Goodwitch the magic staff?"

"More of a wand really" Decker smirked "11 inches, Oak wood, phoenix down core."

"Phoenix?"

"Because it always rises!"

Decker chuckled at his own joke until the pain in his head silenced him

"so, to what do I owe the visit buddy?"

"I got an errand to run at the hospital. You want to come with?"

"Can I take a shower first?"

"Id be assaulted if you didn't."

"Don't you mean _insulted_?"

"I know what I said" Cane waved a hand in front of his nose. "And don't forget to brush your teeth."

It took another few minutes until Decker was ready, but finally he came trudging out looking halfway decent and not smelling like fermented agave and shame.

"Not taking your arm?" Cane nodded at the scarred stump

"I jumped in the shower with it on. Still had the cover off from fiddling with it. Now I have to recalibrate the whole thing"

"I could wait for you to-"

"Don't worry about it" Decker shrugged "I doubt we'll be running into anything major."

Deciding not to pursue the matter Cane led the way out of the school and into a taxi.

The drive was smooth and free of traffic. Before long they stood before the hospital. Like most buildings in the city, it seemed more decorative than functional. A trend that after spending his life in either the impoverished Vacuo or the severe Atlas, made Cane uneasy. Upon walking inside the elaborate vaulted structure that seemed more glass than steel, they were greeted by an older man with a large belly and tired looking eyes.

"Mr. Dirge? I'm Doctor Grey"

"Hello Doctor" Cane and Decker shook his hand in turn "You were waiting for us?"

"Indeed. The patient is this way."

Without checking to see if they were following the aged doctor led them up an escalator and into a waiting elevator. The brief trip had the uncomfortably silent air that often indicated an awkward discussion was brewing. Hoping to either head off said discussion, or at least to initiate it already, Cane spoke.

"So, how is the patient doing? How was she hurt for that matter?"

"Both answers are rather cloudy." Doctor Grey hummed to himself "She was brought in three weeks ago with third degree burns to over 60% of her body. Along with rather sever trauma to her head and left leg. It seems she had been caught in the fire that broke out along the western shantytown. However the cut of her clothes and the fact she had survived the injuries suggested she may have been someone of status. However she was in no shape to provide any identification and any possessions had either been lost or burned to ash. We treated her as best we could. Her aura helped somewhat in keeping her alive and stable. But once the poor woman started coming around the pain set in" the older man winced. "Well, your average person has no business surviving these kind of injuries. Even most huntsmen would wish they hadn't. But she's a trooper. We kept her under and did our best. Now it seems she will make a full recovery. However the cost of the procedures; skin grafts, Aura shock, stem cell, and the drugs and labor. Well It was rather expensive."

 _Here we go_ thought Cane _this is what we're here for_.

"When she was brought around she asked us to contact you."

"And you are asking for your payment." Cane couldn't keep the bit of mocking bitterness from his voice

They stopped before a door on the upper level. Inside the darkened room Cane saw a lump under the covers barely lit by a television set hanging from the wall. Like most other things here, the room seemed overly fancy. As if just as much if not more effort had gone into it's design than it's functionality.

"Mr. Dirge, this is a place of healing." The man seemed more exasperated than offended by Cane's accusation. "However despite our world's current peace, medicine is still an expensive profession. We saved this woman's life. A task you as a hunter was not bothered to do. We perform nothing short of miracles every day here. I do believe that requesting the necessary funds for said work to be a reasonable demand."

Not for the first time in his life, Cane did not know what to say. The man was right, however his business-like manner about a place of healing rubbed Cane the wrong way.

"How much?" Cane asked gritting his teeth

"250,000 Lien"

The amount made Cane's jaw drop. He couldn't remember ever having that much money at one time. While his mind began running possibilities for raising the funds Decker spoke.

"Well, may we see your work first?"

Dr. Grey gave him a cold look and a nod. Opening the door he switched on a soft overhead light.

"Ms. Amarillo, your contact is here."

The sheets shifted to reveal a partially bandaged face with now close cropped mustard yellow hair and a single hazel eye that peered disdainfully at everything it fell on.

"About time you showed up." Katrina spoke past a pair of chapped lips "Not very gallant of you to keep a lady waiting. Doctor, I'd like a moment to speak with my friend here."

Nodding the Dr. Grey stepped outside leaving the three alone. Without his presence the woman's eye gained a more relaxed expression.

"I swear, that pompous asshole has been pestering me since last night about insurance and forms of payment. Even worse now that he knows I'm a faunus. But I wasn't about to hide my heritage from anyone was I? Be insulting. Speaking of insults, I got your info."

"Info? Oh right, Case. What do you got?"

"A missing leg, some hellish scars, and a bone to pick" she growled "you mean to say you forgot? Have you even been looking for him?"

"Trail went cold." Cane muttered looking at what he now noticed to be her lopsided outline "Nobody has seen him"

"Oh a whole lot of people have seen him I'd bet. Only most of them are ashes by now. I asked about the fire? They said over 1,300 were confirmed dead or missing. Gas fire they called it. Bullshit. I saw what happened. Your friend showed up after I let slip that I had a heavy stock. He showed up already tweaked off his mind, glowing like a candle. As soon as my men twitched he started with the fucking fire balls. Didn't stop until he had set everything to burning. I escaped while he was loading his pockets. A beam fell on my leg, but I dragged it out and started crawling. Made it almost to the gate before I got knocked out. Guess the shifty bastard caught me."

"I'm sorry" Cane grimaced. Sincere pain filled his eyes behind his glasses. She may have been a drug dealer, but nobody deserved to loose everything they knew.

"Don't be sorry, be vengeful." She snarled "I want you to track that Fuckstick down and put a bullet so deep in his head that a miner couldn't find it!"

"Oh don't worry" Cane said with a sneer of his own. "you set us in the right direction and I'll make that bastard wish a Grimm had caught him…"

She smiled revealing a few missing teeth "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, if I have my guess this Solomon guy will be shooting up every six hours to keep his high going. He caught a good load when he sacked us, but someone that addicted will be running out any day now. When he does, he'll go hunting again. Now, there are four more Vile dealers in the area. The most successful being a guy named Midas Hart. We ran together back in my Fang days. Now, he's a pretty chill guy, but he's damn hard to find. Check around the uptown districts. He always did enjoy flaunting his money. Also, as cute as you and your friend here are, you might want to send another faunus to deal with him. He'd be more comfortable that way."

"Got it. And you're sure Case is going to be targeting Hart?"

"Cant be _sure_ about anything. But he is the most lucrative target."

Cane nodded satisfied.

"We'll get on it. Thanks."

"No problem cutie. Do me a favor and stopped by now and again till I'm healed. I'd appreciate the company."

She winked. Or blinked. Honestly with her right side bandaged it was hard to tell.

"Speaking of the matter, I think my scroll went down in the Blaze. So if you could take care of my balance for now, I'll pay you back."

Cane winced at the thought. He still hadn't settled the matter.

"We'll take care of it." Decker spoke. He had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time, and as Cane watched him he noticed that his friend was cupping his own stump as if the pain was still fresh in the old wound. "Just work on getting better yeah?"

They exited the room and Cane immediately turned to his friend

"250,000 Lien? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No biggie."

"No biggie? Brothers you disgust me."

"I disgust me too bro." Decker chuckled.

"Oh, hello." A woman's voice sounded beside them. "Seems the Faunus has had some company."

The speaker was a middle aged woman in a pinstriped skirt suit. She had the look only associated with people used to having orders obeyed.

"I'm Marian. Marian Mallow. Did I hear correctly that you will be paying, Mr…."

"Lykkos. Decker Lykkos"

"My goodness." The woman breathed "She has very high friends for one such as herself."

"Such as herself?"

"Well a random faunus in Vale and a member of the Lykkos family? Just seems unlikely. But, you are paying correct?"

Decker grinned "one moment while I transfer the funds." He pulled out his scroll and walked away to make a call. A couple minutes later he returned with a somewhat wider grin.

"Alright. All set."

"Excellent. Now should we send the bills for further treatment to you or-"

"Just take it from the account."

"Account?"

"Yes, I've set an account up that will be used to pay for individuals that can't. Also, if you would rename this wing. I'm thinking, the Beacon Faunus Welfare wing."

"We can't just-"

"Ma'am I just bought the controlling share of this hospital. I think you can."

The woman gaped for a few moments before shrugging.

"Alright. Anything else sir?"

"measure miss Amarillo for a prosthetic. I'll set my contacts to making it."

With that he turned to walk away, Cane following him. Once alone in the elevator Cane rounded on him

"You bought the fucking hospital!?"

"Yup. Heh, I didn't even know hospitals _had_ stocks. You learn something new every day."

"Why?"

"What's the point of being uncomfortably rich if you can't buy dumb shit? I figured at least this can help people."

"Didn't take you for a faunus rights activist."

"I'm starting to see their point. Anyway, let's go. I think there's a costume shop around here somewhere."

"Costume shop?"

"Of course, we need a couple faunus to talk to this Hart guy. How do you look with cat ears?"

A half hour later they had their answer. Cane looked _adorable_ with cat ears. A point that the young woman at the counter made clear as she snapped pictures of him standing in front of the mirror. It had been hard finding his exact hair color among the accessories, but he had. Glancing over during his impromptu photoshoot, Cane saw Decker putting on a pair of small round ears that may have been imitating a bear's.

"Ready Tomcat?" the black haired boy called over

"No" Cane sighed.

However a few minutes later they had paid for the costumes and made their way into the streets. Cane immediately saw a difference in the people around him. Any faunus he encountered gave him a nod and a smile in greeting. Most humans just ignored him. Given the chance he would have dwelt on the meaning of this all day, but luckily they were quickly approaching what had to be one of the biggest mansions in Vale. And then only one with faunus body guards.

"Think this is his place?" Decker asked

"Would it be racist if I said yes?"

"Most likely"

"Then let's just ask"

They walked towards the guards with a confidence that only having an always activated force field can give you.

"Sup!" Decker called out "Midas Hart live here?"

Both guards drew their guns

"Easy fellas." Cane said, his own hands twitching to his weapons "we need to talk to him."

"I suppose then, that he isn't expecting you?" Said the one on the left

"You would be correct." Decker nodded

"Then I don't see that there's much we can help you with."

"Katrina Amarillo sent us with and urgent message." Cane said quickly "I imagine Mr. Hart would like to hear it."

"and I suppose you don't intend to relay it to us?"

"Correct again" Decker smirked.

"One minute" the man turned and whispered something into his communicator. After a few moments they heard a garbled reply.

"Okay," said the guard turning back around "you're in. But leave the weapons with us."

Once more disarmed and unable to do much about it, Cane shuffled a bit nervously to the home's grand door. Decker following him still giving directions over his shoulder so as to keep the guards from messing his weapon up.

Two more burly guards pushed the doors inward for them, to reveal a great hall decorated with all manner of art. Statues and paintings lined the walls before soaring stained glass windows and a crystal chandeliers gleamed above them suspended in the vaulted ceiling like suns. The place, while smaller was more grand than even Beacon Academy.

"Nice place" Decker said impressed "drug business must be booming."

"So is your voice" a man walked towards them wearing a deep orange suit with a cut in the back to reveal a striped tiger's tail "Mr. Hart has sent me to escort you. But I must ask you to keep your comments about his occupation to yourselves. Everything in this manor is extremely valuable, and it would be a shame to get blood on it. Don't you agree Mr….?"

"Oso. Oso Rosè." Decker smiled "and this is my associate Neko Kage."

"…yes. Okay. Well then Mr. Rosè, keep your manners."

"well he's cheery" Decker said to Cane"

"He's just being cautious. And it was a well made threat, give him that."

"His name" the man said "is Schwarz. And he hears you"

"Nice name, and we know." Cane replied

They entered a dim hallway lit only sparsely with real torches.

"Fire hazard isn't it?" asked Decker

"Mr. Hart likes dramatic lighting. And heat."

"Wouldn't be the only hot thing in this place I suspect" Cane snorted

"you two aren't very diplomatic" Schwartz observed

"We're a lot of things" Decker shrugged "fighters, lovers, models, just be glad she didn't the other guys."

"What does that mean?" there was a hint of danger in his voice.

"That we're the pretty ones" Cane growled back

The hall ended in a bright enclosed garden smelling almost overpoweringly of water flowers. In the middle was a long table set with a variety of food and sitting at the head was a middle aged man with red and grey hair from which sprouted a pair of donkey ears.

"Ah! Friends of my dear Katrina. Welcome, welcome. How is the dear Fox?"

"Been better. Missing leg, healing third degree burns, forced hair cut. May have lost her tail." Came shrugged

"My… gods… I know not what to say." Real pain accented his voice. "She sent with you a message?"

"A warning. The guy that did this? He's after Vile. And she thinks you're next."

"My little Fox, always thinking first of others." A tear traced his cheek. "but my manners!" he cried "sit, eat with me. What is wealth if it is not for the sharing?

They sat and we're served plates of pasta and glasses of wine. Polite conversation was held during their meal but when the plates were cleared away a certain coldness entered his eyes.

"Now, friends of my friend. Do you mind explaining why two humans come to me playing dress up and acting like cocky teenagers?"

Cane blanched "how did you know?"

"Several reasons. Reason the first, faunus eyes refract light. Hence the flame lit hallway. The eyes of humans do not do this. And neither did yours. Reason the second, the smell of my garden is meant to temporarily disorient faunus guests, you are fine. And lastly, I have yet to meet the cat faunus yet with such expressionless ears as yours. Now. For my answers?"

Decker ever the first to recover his wits answered "we are a pair of highly trained yet slightly incompetent hunters who have taken it upon ourselves to find and eliminate a man named… what again bro?"

"Case" Cane nodded "Solomon Case. He's a dangerous criminal who keeps torching other dangerous criminals and the dangerous criminal that I suppose we now work for has asked us to make sure he stops. Now because of screwy plot devices, we are 65% sure he going to show up ready to flambé you guys. And so we came to ask if you didn't mind us staking out your place so we can shank him before he gets his flame on."

"I understood little of that, but I take it you wish to wait for the one who hurt Katrina? You wish to kill him? Very well. I will tolerate this. But you must work quickly. If I see him first? He dies slower."

"Yes sir." Cane smiled

"Now take off ridiculous ears. Honestly, it is insulting."

Cane obliged and with Hart's blessing they were shown the door. Now outside the gates with their weapons returned Cane felt about as comfortable as ever.

"That went better than expected" Cane remarked. Especially for one of your plans.

"There's a reason you're the leader" Decker said putting his ears back on and taking a selfie

"Because my dick is bigger?"

"maybe if something besides a picture of Winter had seen it, I'd accept that."

"Asshole. Anyway, what now?"

"We just discussed your superiority in this matter."

"fine" Cane sighed "I guess I'll go get Janus and Alister. We can rotate shifts watching the place while the others look around the city."

"Excellent plan there. I'll take first."

"Want me to get your arm?"

"No point, still busted. Plus, fire powers or not, I'm a trained huntsman. What's a drugged up washout going to do?"

* * *

Janus hated being interrupted during supper. But he hated the idea of Decker stealing his kill even worse. As soon as Cane rushed in to collect them, he had been ready to go. Alister who was always prepared for a hasty adventure was right behind him. Now as they they ran down the road (he refused to wait for a taxi) he began running through his mind exactly what this job would accomplish.

 _I'm getting paid… I think. Definitely drinking free at Hei's after this. Not to strung up about that Katrina woman, but two birds one stone I guess. Now if I could find it this easy to get that infuriating girl to call her dad._

After their talk the night before Blake had been making a point to avoid him. He had sent word of her safety to Ghira, but could only imagine the man's heartbreak at knowing his only daughter was ignoring him. The more Janus thought about it the more angry he became. And while his face remained passive he could feel his own brand of fire swirling in his gut. He would have done anything for parents like the Belladonna's but no, they had spawned a pusillanimous emo chick with trust issues and bad makeup skills. The closer his aura infused sprint took him to Hart's place the more violent his anger became. He _really_ wanted to kill something.

Before they got there however all hell broke loose. A deafening retort splintered through Janus's ears and shook his footing. Black smoke began to rise from the spot where he suspected the mansion now stood burning.

"Decker!" Cane exclaimed rushing forward. Alister and Janus close behind.

The scene they found was so terrible as to seem awkward. The once grand manor was blown apart as if some great beast had taken claws to it. No fires seemed to burn in view but everything had a scorched quality to it. Scattered around were _Hey! More burned bodies!_

Another smaller explosion rocked the wreckage and out of it flew a one armed figure clutching a sword. Decker (because who else?) Tried to regain his footing and collapsed with a groan. A figure came out after him swirling with golden flames. He raised his arm and a large ball of flame appeared in his palm. Cane thinking quick raised a barrier in front of Decker just in time to block the burning missile from scorching his face. Looking over at them the figure started and fled.

"Janus let's go!" Cane bellowed "Alister get Decker to the hospital! He owns it now."

"Fine" Alister sighed rushing to collect their fallen friend.

Running after him proved to be both easy and extremely difficult. On one hand he glowed like a lit candle making him extremely easy to track. On the other he moved like Cane on taco night and kept causing more collateral damage than Alister after running out of shampoo. Dodging the burning trashcans and various pets being hurled slowed them considerably. Until finally his slowly dimming form disappeared

"Fuck!" Cane exclaimed leaning on his knees panting "guy has legs! Where did he go?"

Looking around Janus noticed that shops had given way to parks and court yards. And lurking in the distance like the silhouette of a behemoth was the many spired Beacon Academy

"Um" Janus coughed "I have a guess."

Looking up Cane saw it too

"No… he'd have to be crazy!"

"He is."

Panic building they rushed into the night. Hoping beyond hope they were wrong.

* * *

Solomon was out of energy. His supplies had ran out that morning and he had hoped to use the last and secure a motherlode. But that damned maimed hunter had been in the way. The fight wasn't easy and he had taken some good hits before blasting the bastard. Then the others had came and forced him to retreat. Now as the last of the vile faded from his veins he barely had the energy to run. But he had a plan. Of course he did. Beacon academy had to have a chemistry lab right? He had been taking Vile long enough that someone with his level of knowledge should be able to recreate it's effects. So he crept his way towards the school hoping beyond all hope he had lost the huntsmen.

He remembered the school from a number of odd jobs he had taken delivering goods and servicing the grounds. Making his way in was no problem. Once inside however things changed. The maze of vaulted corridors and dark hallways made it nigh impossible to navigate in his condition. Blindly picking a direction he began to stumble along looking for something, anything, to give him directions. Several flights of steps and random turns later he found it. A student.

He had hoped to remain unseen, but he needed the help, perhaps he could convince her-

"Who are you?" came her nasally voice "you arent a student. Oh hey, are you a transfer student!? But no, too early. Oh! I got it! You're the plumber! But, where are your tools, I don't think an axe will fix a toilet. Well okay it might I mean I'm not an expert or anything. But- hey are you okay. You don't look good. I can get you to the nurse? Are you diabetic? Wait, what are you doing?"

Having become fed up with the red haired girl's incessant talking he had drawn his weapon

"Step aside." Came his own cracking voice "I simply need your chemistry lab."

"Do we… have a chemistry lab? I don't think so. Oh! I think professor Peach has one! But she's in the other building. Wait. Are you threatening me!?"

"YES!" he bellowed

He barely saw her move, but suddenly a large hammer had appeared in her hand

"Hiya!"

The head connected with a sickening crunch and he was thrown off his feet and out of the window. Shards of glass pierced his arms and chest as the cool night air kissed his form there was no pain. No fear. Then the ground below rushed to meet him. And he knew no more….

* * *

Cane and Janus rushed towards the noise of shattering glass. Unsurprised to find Solomon I'm the center of it. What was surprising however was the blood. He lay broken on the ground pierced through by shards of glass. His chest had a gelatinous quality attesting to some great force hitting it. His eyes were open, but dim. Without aura to cushion the force, he had died.

"Nora." Cane nodded "definitely Nora"

"No" Janus sighed "us" drawing his pistol he placed a shot dead in the center of Case's chest

"What was that for!?" Cane demanded

"You want to tell that bundle of sunshine she's a killer?"

"You don't think she already is?"

"Trust me. It's better this way"

"You mean because you get paid?"

"I mean because it's not as big a deal if it was us. Story goes that we found him struggling to get up, he started to make a fire ball and I offed him. Okay? Now call the cops"

"Alright" Cane agreed.

Nodding Janus knelt and began to pray over the body. Cane, familiar with his friend's ritual stood silent by in vigil. By the time he had finished, the cops arrived.

* * *

The next day was a blur of activity. Decker had suffered severe burns and lacerations that required an over night stay to heal even for someone of his caliber. His class had unfortunately again been cancelled.

Nora, who was being credited with "apprehending" the criminal, had taken to telling wild reclamations of the tail. Often including a few ninjas and a talking nevermore.

As for Cane, Janus, and Alister? They sat in the new location of Hei's bar drinking free booze and laughing it up with the twins.

"And so then Ironwood starts stumbling around looking for the other stilt." Alister snorted "But Decker found it first and hid it behind the trashcan. And this entire time Cane is just standing there mortified holding a birthday cake while the hacked Atlesian Knights sing Happy birthday in slowly deeper voices. And then Flynt comes in with the school band and it all devolved into a weird dance off."

"No way!" Melanie gasped

"It's true" Janus nodded "I was spiking the punch bowl at the time. It was all fun too, until Decker tried to crowd surf."

"Ugh" Melanie made a face

"What happened between you two?" Cane inquired

"He like, almost killed me!"

"Like stop being dramatic Melanie" Miltia interjected "you know it was an accident."

"He tripped me Miltia!"

"you only fell like, five feet"

"I could have like hit my head or something!"

"Poor floor." Hei grimaced

The room once again erupted in laughter. And finally Cane began to realize that this bunch of criminal scum, might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys, bit shorter of a chapter than usual, but I needed this Solomon Case thing to end. Not my best idea. Back to normal sizes and normal characters next chapter. As always thanks for reading and feel free to comment any feedback and suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dick Jokes and Gun Smoke

**Ch:7 Dick Jokes and Gun Smoke**

Decker walked into class Tuesday morning feeling for all the world like he had been microwaved and put back in the fridge. His "fight" with Solomon (if it warranted the title) had consisted of two lucky hits and a fucking huge fireball to the face. As much as it hurt his pride to admit, if the guys hadn't shown up, he'd be charcoal by now.

As it was he had spent a full day and night in the hospital while they pumped energy into his aura letting it stitch him back together. His room however had been absolutely posh. The fact that he owned the place had not been lost on them. Regardless his stay had not been fun, and by the time he had been able to stand he had checked himself out, stubbornly insisted on paying his own tab, and booked it back to Beacon in time for his first class.

"TEACH!"

The students roared as he entered the room. His head pounded from the noise but Decker still smiled.

"Oh, now you little pricks are happy to see me." He laughed "and where we're you when I was in the garage eh?"

"Taking bets on how long you would take to get out" Yang called down.

"Who won?"

"Fox, Jaune, and Russle all said today"

"Good job. What about you other's?"

"Weiss, Cardin, and Azula thought you were a goner, and the rest of us thought you were going to be here Monday morning."

"Well, sorry to disappoint on both accounts. Let's make up for it shall we?"

He took his place at the desk and actually began to write on the board. "Today we are going to be discussing Battle Shock Malfunctioning." He tapped the board "anyone want to give a shot at what that is?"

Jaune raised his hand

"Iron Shield Arc! Shoot buddy."

Jaune looked down self conscious, but his answer came clear and loud.

"It's the degradation of a weapon due to the vibration caused while fighting. The shock of the blade connecting, the heat of repetitive gunfire, it all adds up. Even a perfectly maintained weapon can completely break in these conditions."

"Exactly. Couldn't have said it so eloquently myself. Battle Shock is one of the leading causes of death for hunters and soldiers. Right after inopportune bathroom breaks and saying 'what could go wrong?' it's worse with hunters however because of the usual complicated nature of our weapons. The joints, bolts, wires, pistons, and motors make an unbelievable amount of heat. Heat weakens the metal which when acted upon by the shock of clashing with flesh, bone, and metal can them to warp or in extreme cases snap. Can anyone tell me how to prevent this? Besides that is, not using our weapons for anything more than a status symbol like some hunters 'and I'm not naming names' are wont."

Ruby's hand shot waving into the air.

"Oh! Oh oh! Me! I know!"

"Then shoot kid. And not literally."

"We use dust! White dust coolant systems to keep our barrels cool, dust coating on our blades and joints to reduce friction, and sometimes even red dust edges to focus heat onto stronger parts of the blade."

"Damn good, Red! Gold star! Now, whose weapons actually have these modifications?"

Only a few hands went up

"Raise your hands too November and Ribbons. Lykkos industries doesn't let a weapon roll off it's line that doesn't employ these methods. However, if your weapon does not, then it's time to either upgrade or modify. Elsewise one day you might find yourself on the other side of a Grimm's jaws. Therefore, for those of you who haven't, you will be using this week to modify your weapons. Those who don't will spend the periods writing me a ten page essay on how these modifications were originated and famous examples of what happens when they fail. Like Saturday. Which brings me to my next order of business, how you all fucked up."

His tirade was glorious! He had spent the entire time at the hospital thinking it up. He called out individual fuck ups and made an example. Levied with the praise he gave his favorites.

"Now, to wrap this up I'd like to give a special hell yes to Team Fuscia's Nora and Jaune. It's Goodwitch's place to comment on combat style and strategy, but if you want a field operative's opinion, you guys are stars. As for Teal team? Pyrrha, good job on the capture, Yang, you kicked ass, Sky, nice hustle. This was a training experience and while it wasn't great, there was promise. You kids are well on your way."

Muttering agreements and Pat's on the back were exchanged for a few minutes.

"Now, we have about 30 minutes left in class, and there's no point in heading out to the forge, so. You guys want to watch funny cat videos?"

* * *

Cane sat in his room glaring at his scroll waiting for the call to come in. Every Tuesday morning for the last month Ironwood had called in for a status report. This usually consisted of Cane saying "Nothing new to report" and getting hung up on. But, that was his burden as leader.

The tough part was he didn't know when the call was going to be. And since they were "confidential" he couldn't do anything until it was done for risk of someone being around. This had led to a couple of forced trips to broom closets before and he hadn't been amused. Since it was Ironwood however and he was always alone, there wasn't a filter or a dress code. Therefore he paced back and forth beside his phone in nothing but his olive fatigue boxers cursing under his breath. Finally a blue glow lit the room as his scroll began to ring. Absently he swiped the screen and hit hologram mode.

"About time, sir" Cane groaned "I actually have news to report this time."

"And what would that be specialist Dirge?" a female voice asked ringing with authority.

Facing the hologram he found not Ironwood but Winter there. Her stern face impassive as ever as she gave him a once over.

"However, unless the news is urgent I would suggest putting some clothes on first."

"Y-yes ma'am" Cane stammered as he fumbled for a pair of jeans. "I'm, I um… I mean I… sorry ma'am"

"No need to get tongue tied specialist we're soldiers not children."

"Yes ma'am" however compared to her he did feel like a child. He hoped the screen's blue tint hid his blush.

"Now, what is this news?"

Cane took a deep breath and emulating Janus began to speak in an emotionless monotone. Looking above her shoulder instead of in her eyes. It was in this manner that he told her of all that had transpired that weekend. Beginning with the training exercise and ending with the business about Solomon Case. (Leaving out, of course, the bit where he was killed by a student) when he had finished he looked down awaiting her commentary.

"Well" she said after a long pause "it is certainly fortunate that he was eliminated. He caused many deaths. It was also fortunate that no students were harmed. We had knowledge of this drug of course. It is very dangerous. You have- despite your erratic natures -done well. Has Decker recovered?"

Her praise made it harder to think than before but Cane managed a brief nod.

"Good. It won't do to have any of you out of commission when the general arrives."

"What!?" Cane exclaimed forgetting himself "Ironwood is coming? Here? Why, what's happened?"

"Nothing in particular" her face darkened. "the general unrest in the area has convinced him that drastic measures are overdue. Therefore he has deployed at the head of the armada so as to give this year's games a measure of added security."

"the armada? The whole thing?"

"Most of it yes. Mainly staffed with the new Atlesian Knights. He will be personally escorting our students."

With a sigh Cane sat on his bed.

"you were right about drastic measures. A military deployment of this size hasn't been done since the rebellion. Is this really wise?"

"It is not my place, nor yours, to question the general. The Valian counsel has given permission as well as our own. The machine is in motion and as it's cogs we must follow suit."

"yes ma'am. How soon will he be?"

"By the end of the week at the latest."

"That doesn't leave us much prep time."

"Nor will it allow much to our enemies."

"And who would that be?" Cane snapped "almost a month and I've yet to see hide nor tail of any fang agents. Dust theft is up but on the whole crime is constant. Grimm levels while high are not unnaturally so. Are you expecting students to rise up? If so I still doubt two hundred trainees require an army."

"Cane!" Winter's face had become a mask of restrained fury. "Stop. Now. That is an order."

Cane bit his lip, feeling a bit of his usual anxiety peeking through his frustration.

"Now, I understand your concerns. And while I myself am not sure about who our enemy is, I am sufficiently impressed by their ability to scare the general. That is enough. As it should be for you."

"Yes ma'am" he managed glaring abashed at the floor

"Do not think you can drop your guard when they arrive however" She warned "the presence of so many will only make your job more difficult as it will be up to team CADJ to take care of precise matters. And you to hold them in check. Understand?"

"Yes specialist Schnee." He saluted "for the glory of Atlas"

She saluted him back, and the call ended. Sinking to his bed, already prematurely tired, he let out a groan. What was he going to do with this situation. And for that matter, his team.

* * *

Alister sat across from Roman as the older man ranted. It had, apparently been a rough week.

"And now she's giving the children free range! I swear cousin, she's trying to kill me. I just wish she would hurry up with it so that we could put a sword in her back and book it to Vacuo"

"I'm sure that isn't the issue" Alister purred "she probably just wants to make them feel better. The green haired one is an attention seeking sycophant and that grey haired boy is just a monkey with a weapon. Give it time and she won't have any more need for them than she does for conditioner."

"What does that say about our situation" Roman replied darkly

"You are actually clever. Left alone you can still function. and thrive at that. No, if she has any manner of intelligence she won't double cross you. …if not however, my sword is always sharp and I hear Vacuo is actually quite pleasant during the spring."

"I guess it would have to be sometime." Roman laughed

He sank in to the chair opposite Alister. In the last few weeks the sparse warehouse had become very cozy. No doubt alotted to the new furniture, kitchen, and the now closely packed walls of dust. Maybe sleeping between walls of highly volatile crystalized energy wasn't safe, but it felt that way. Even the presence of Neo jumping from crate to crate like some demented little squirrel didn't hurt the illusion.

"Thanks cousin." Roman smirked "Now if I knew what stage two was…"

"She still hasn't told you?"

"Only bits and pieces. Something about a train and an abandoned city. Maybe you could _convince_ her to give me more?"

"I don't do well with interrogation. I get to happy and people die."

"I meant seduce her."

"Hmm… I'd rather not."

"Oh come now, she's a solid eight at least!"

"And I'm a ten. I refuse to lower my average."

"Can you make Decker do it?"

"Oh please, even he has standards. Besides, such maneuvers are beneath you Roman. Your letting your stress talk."

"I guess your right… the animals aren't helping" Roman sneered.

"Fang causing trouble?"

"Nothing major. They're well behaved but not exactly the best for improvised thinking. You would think that terrorists would be a bit more creative. But no, they need precise orders and constant supervision. Even then I end up doing half the work myself out of frustration. I'd think they were being lazy, but they aren't smart enough for even that. …except for Perry. He's alright. Has a future. Maybe as a meat shield if things go bad, but a future."

They laughed low and long. Finally Roman wiped his eyes and with a contented sigh took a long drink from the whisky bottle before him.

"Heard anything from little Cara?" the man asked with a grimace.

Alister became thoughtful at the mention of his younger sister. Slight even for a fourteen year old she radiated a sense of calm and serenity. She was also one of the most devious little devils he had come across. But she tended to remember everyone's birthdays. Including his team's and Roman's. So as far as his uptight, boring, lazy family went, she was alright.

"Not since last winter solstice when she sent me these gloves. Why? Something happen?" he asked without genuine concern.

"Just mutterings about her spending a lot of time around the Schnee mansion. Wondering if there was going to be a merger in the future."

"I doubt it. She might be as business minded as the old man, but she's nowhere as sycophantic."

"Say yourselves. But I'd love to start getting some Schnee dust for my birthday. Speaking of however… what are you doing this saturday?"

"Possibly a nurse I met when I was baby sitting Decker. Why?"

"Because. I may need some backup. Me and the pets are hitting a shipment of dust that as rumor would have it, is sporting a gaudy snowflake on the side."

Alister sat forward suddenly interested.

"So Jauque is sending his stuff in directly?"

"So it would appear. We've been hitting the supply train so hard that even the dumb cops are realizing we're avoiding Schnee product. So, they're getting jumpy and importing it directly. It's set to arrive the day after the army does."

"The army?"

"You didn't hear? Old Woody is pulling out all the stops this year. Over seventy percent of his forces are coming for the festival."

"That has potential to make the games interesting, but your job dangerous. How are we pulling this one off?"

"You're being cautious!?" Roman said in mock surprise

"No. Realist. Fighting robots is no fun they just shoot bullets. And your Aura won't stop many of them."

"well then it's a good thing they won't be there. There's going to be a feint. I can't explain how, but we have inside information that the first shipment will be heavily guarded while a larger yet more discreet shipment roles in at the docks."

"That seems unnecessary. Why not guard both?"

"we believe it's because they don't want to pay the tariff to move it all by air. But besides that, I'm not complaining."

Alister dropped his head and slowly chortled

"Ah, it never ceases to surprise me how stupid people are"

"And it never ceases to entice me" purred Roman.

* * *

Janus stood outside Decker's classroom waiting. But not for his teammate. He had spent over a year mastering how to hunt people. He knew how they worked, and above all how they would react. He had made a mistake the first time, in thinking that Blake was a reasonable person. Not again.

Now however he had fit her into her box. She was a bratty teenager with both an emo and hipster complex. Running may be her thing but she wouldn't risk it if people were watching. So when the bell rung end of class he positioned himself right in front of the doors and tried his best to look bored not annoyed. One would argue they looked similar, but he was all about fine differences.

As he thought she walked out in the middle of the group, where she would attract no undue attention. Standing slightly behind her bombastic blonde friend so as to emulate the more flagrant girl's shadow. If he had to give Blake a compliment, the girl knew how not to draw attention. She saw him. He knew she saw him. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she registered his maneuver, then she sucked in a deep breath and set her features to a look of passive disinterest. The team moved forward, pulled along by their eccentric young leader as she babbled about something irrelevant. Just another few feet and he would have his prey…

"TELLTHEMABOUTTHESAMURAIGRIMM!" Demanded a pink blur as it obstructed his vision and invaded his personal space.

"Excuse me?" Janus drawled

"Yes, last time you said it was ninjas. And that they were human." A boy in green sighed as he walked up from the left.

The blur jumped back and resolved itself into the pouting face of Nora

"Don't be silly Ren you're the only ninja I know!"

"What is this about?" Asked Janus still dumbstruck by the sudden bursting of his bubble.

"Nora is asking you to validate her story" laughed Pyrrha as she approached with Jaune in tow.

"It's not a story! It really happened. Tell them, uh….. I'm sorry what was your name again Mr. Decker's team mate?"

That cut it.

"I don't remember any Grimm samurai. Now if you'll excuse me I really must- oh son of a bitch…"

Looking past the four teens he saw that Blake had slipped away and was now nowhere to be found. He experienced every negative emotion that man and faunus kind were subject to in a fraction of a second. And for a fraction of that they even played on his face. Mastering himself he muttered his excuses and bolted down the hallway. Intent on catching the girl before she could find safety in her room or another class.

Taking corners blindly and relying on instinct more than reason, he finally caught a scent of what he was dismayed to realize he recognized as her perfume. Following the scent trail he managed to catch sight of her walking into the dorms

"Oh hell no you don't!"

Pouring on speed he managed to enter the opposite way and cut her and her team off in the hallway.

"Need… Speak with…. Blake." he panted"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." The Schnee girl sneered with obvious distaste "We need to start our papers for Mr. Lykkos class. And Blake needs to study for our Grimm biology exam"

"Plus" interjected the blonde girl "you're kinda creepy rushing up on us like that."

"It's fine" Blake said in almost a whisper. "It won't take long."

Looking up he saw her face set in calm resignation. The look of an condemned woman. Shouldering past him she walked further down the hall. Confused, he followed

"We'll just be here then!" the girl in red called after them "have…. Fun!"

She walked before him at a steady pace swaying in a dream like manner as she did. Finally coming to a stop in front of a row of vending machines

"Now" she said glaring at him "what is this ab-"

Before she could finish a blue light sprang from Janus' out held scroll

"Janus?" Ghira asked bewildered "why am I on video my boy? And where are- _Blake?_ " The man's voice dropped to an emotional whisper "My darling I-"

With a wild cry she lashed the scroll out of Janus' hand and brought her boot down on it crushing the thin screen. Then she fled. Her eyes reflecting the cornered animal that she was. Stunned and unable to resolve himself with the fact he had been wrong again, Janus leaned back against wall and sighed.

The next day saw Janus finally piece out the last resounding piece of Blake's character. Namely, she was erratic. Therefore no amount of guessing or instinct was going to work on her. The rules of the sensible did not apply to her. This finding was verified that night by Ghira. Janus had borrowed Decker's scroll to give the older man a final report on his daughter's condition

"I'm sorry sir." He sighed, allowing his frustrations to fade into a dull sadness that he realized as defeat. "I failed."

"No you didn't." Ghira's smile was warm, if a bit sad "you did much better that could have been anticipated. I knew she was avoiding us and I knew she was a difficult person. I asked you to find her as a desperate man's final hope. And you succeeded. What's more because of your quick thinking I was able to see my little girl's face, marred as it was by her fury. I know she lives, I know she's well, I know she's safe. That is enough. Maybe in time she can set aside whatever ill will is between us. Until then however I am content. Thank you my boy. Thank you…"

Janus was shocked to see that the older man had begun to cry. With a quiet word of dismissal Janus hung up. A strange pressure began to build behind his eyes. Persisting until In the scroll's now blank screen he watched a small crystalline orb gather below his left eye. The pressure reached an almost unbearable intensity and the clear droplet fell, soon to be followed by a similar one from his right eye. Janus was crying.

The experience was humbling. He hadn't cried since he was twelve. Since the day he had forced himself to round up all his petty weakness and bring it to heel. And yet seeing the man he admired brought to tears had shattered those six years of abstinence. Then the pressure faded. Draining down instead to his chest where it lodged and became a fire. Rage. This emotion he understood. But why was he feeling it? Was it his own weakness that angered him?

 _No_

Answered a voice inside

 _It's_ her _fault!_

There was the truth of it. Blake had brought Ghira to tears and through Ghira, himself. The insolent little brat! His anger as he found it was not cool as it usually was, but hot. It blazed in him like his heart was an Ingot of iron being smelted. He didn't want to kill the girl as he usually would. He just wanted to knock a couple of teeth out.

But even as these feelings presented themselves to his inspection they began to fade. Years of conditioning bringing the unruly disturbances back in line. He sighed feeling drained. Of course he wouldn't hurt her. It would be petty and wouldn't help anything. No he just wanted the girl to talk to her parents. Why was that so difficult?

"Buddy?" Decker's voice called through the door "you aren't going through my pictures are you?"

With a shudder Janus transferred the device to two fingers "here you go." He said opening the door and returning Decker's scroll

"Thanks i-wait… have you been crying?"

With an impatient grunt Janus closed the door then sank on his bed and into the relief of his dreams.

* * *

Decker walked into class Thursday morning with a scowl on his face

"Okay" he addressed his students "which one of you used an entire case of white and yellow dust? And don't blame it on the third and fourth years, they already took credit for the blue and red dust."

"Hypothetically" Yang said poking her fingers together "what would happen if say a student used all the white dust in the making of a totally epic visual pun?"

"I would commend said student on her commitment to the fine art of pun making and ask if it was worth it."

"Totally"

"Very well then. Now the yellow?"

"Hypothetically," began Nora emulating Yang "what would happen if a student say… ate all of it to prove to her team that she could?"

Decker's eyes bugged "Pyrrha, did she pull it off?"

"The entire case" Pyrrha mumbled seeming a bit shell shocked.

"It was like watching a Grimm attack" confirmed Jaune in a similar manner "it was horrible but we couldn't… couldn't look away."

"Brothers kid, you aren't human. Nora, go to the nurse. And try not blow any toilets apart on your way there. And tomorrow, both of your teams are coming on a field trip to help me get dust. Some people actually need it."

"What about our other classes!" Weiss protested

"Irrelevant. You're coming."

"But-"

"DID I STUTTER?"

"That's a b..bit insssenstive su-sir…" a boy in the back proclaimed

"My bad Jamie, I forgot bro. Anyway, take this as a lesson. While you're a team, you clean up after each other's mistakes. And this time that means carrying dust crates for me all day because I don't like shopping alone."

Later after both his classes had finished Decker sought out Goodwitch figuring this time it was better to ask for permission. Finding her office empty he concluded she must be with the headmaster and proceeded to Ozpin's. Striding to the large double doors he knocked loudly using his left hand

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he sang

"Go away Decker" a female voice answered

"It's about my job this time."

"No decorating tips?" Goodwitch replied

"No. But now that you mentioned it, this entry hall could use waiting chairs. Maybe a nice set of wicker benches to match the paneling."

"You are free to enter Mr. Lykkos. Ms. Goodwitch is only joking" came the more faint reply of Ozpin.

Cane stepped in straightening his tie and allowing his face to assume what by feeling he knew to be his most charming smile. The professor sat at his desk nursing a steaming cup of coffee while Goodwitch stood to his left straightening a sheaf of papers.

"How are you today sir, ma'am?" Cane asked allowing them to reel from the shock of his courtesy.

"Very well" Ozpin returned his smile "Glynda was just giving me an overview of the school's expenses this semester.

"That seems like a daunting prospect."

"Indeed. Now, what is the nature of your visit? You said it was work related."

"Yup. I mean, yes sir. You see, the work shed I have set out for the students has been severely depleted of dust. I would like to-"

"We have already set our expenses to fair for this semester." Goodwitch interrupted "im afraid the students will have to make do until next semester."

"If I may finish my proposal?"

The blonde woman blushed and rolled her hand in a get-on-with-it gesture.

"I'm not asking for you to pay for it, I have sufficient funds. What I'm asking for is some manpower to help me carry it."

"Why not have it delivered?"

"Two reasons. Because huntsmen in training are more imposing than a few guys in a truck. And because the brats used it for stupid stuff so it's their fault."

"Students? You want students to come with you?"

"Yes." Decker grinned "I read in the contract that teachers are allowed to take students on field trips."

"That are educational"

"And this is. The kids wasted a valuable resource. In the field that could get them and their allies killed. In Atlas students can be expelled and soldiers court marshalled and possibly executed for similar behavior. Now, I'm not mad. But we need more and this will at least show the kids that dust doesn't just magically appear. All I ask is for teams RWBY and JNPR to be excused from Friday classes to assist me."

"that would be a matter for their instructors. And I am not sure it's a good idea for them to be skipping valuable class time to simply trapeze around with you on a shopping trip."

"Let them go Glynda" Ozpin smiled

"Sir!"

"Whats the matter? They only have first period anyway, and I'm sure a trip to the city will do them better than listening to Port's ramblings about his youth."

"The problem, is that I dont trust him with our students. He may be competent in his subject but he is also erratic, impulsive, and immature."

"Don't forget devilishly handsome and _right here!_ Seriously Witchy, not cool."

She motioned at him with an exasperated sigh "I rest my case."

"Regardless, I trust he would not put the students in any more danger than they would commonly be in the city. Which they are free to visit in the weekends anyway. This will at least teach them that even for a huntsman resources cost money." He turned to address Decker "as for your part Mr. Lykkos, do not prove me wrong. While I don't expect you will be able to keep a group of that size reigned in, I expect you to try."

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now if you would both excuse me, I have some calls to make."

Decker and Goodwitch stepped out together. As soon as the door closed she rounded on him

"What's your game?"

"Checkers mostly. I'm too impatient for chess, and who the hell knows how to play backgammon?"

"Stop! Just stop. This ceaseless stream of sarcasm and childish quips is not helping your case."

"I wasn't aware that I had a case than needed to be plead." Decker frowned "listen Goodwitch, I get it. You don't like me. You think I'm immature and you're right. But I'm not stupid and I _am_ serious about my job. Ozpin at least trusts me that far. So I don't care what problem you have with me. Whether it be some personal issue or a spare riding crop up your ass. Whatever it is, just save it. Hate me if you want to but let me do my job. Unorthodox as I may be."

"I don't hate you!" she snapped. "I just don't want Ozpin to make another Qrow…"

And with that cryptic declaration, she stalked away. Leaving Decker to settle back in to his usual confused mindset.

* * *

That evening Cane gathered his team in the mess hall to deliver to them the news.

"Alright guys, the general is going to be arriving tomorrow."

"Yeah"

"We Know"

"Obviously"

"Okay… now, when he arrives I want us all to be-"

"I have plans" Alister interrupted

"Me too. School duties and all that" explained Decker

"I don't, but seeing as who I am as a person I'd rather not be there either" said Janus

"Okay what the fuck guys? Have you all forgotten why we're here in the first place?"

"I'm a teacher" Decker began

"And we are glorified mercenaries who have been given the loose assignment of guarding this school" Alister finished

"We're Atlas!" Cane exclaimed "We should be there when Ironwood arrives."

"You just want to be there because you think Winter might be with him."

"Not true! She isn't, I just talked with her."

"Oh," Decker laughed "his patriotism got stroked I see"

"That's a weird nickname for a penis" commented Janus

"Would you guys cut it out!?Anyway, can you guys at least promise to be here tomorrow night for a meeting?"

They each gave a non-committal noise and shrug

"Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting… Just don't break anything too bad okay? Your actions reflect on me."

"Dude how are you not in jail?" Decker marveled.

"And still a virgin?" asked Janus.

"Because he isn't in jail, we answered that" Alister laughed

"What is this, rail on Cane day?"

"No that's October 5th"

"Isn't that your birthday Alister?"

"Gives me a reason to look forward to it" the crimson eyed boy smiled

"Okay, whatever. Just, try to get here soon okay? I know we're about as professional as Alister's singing skills-"

"Shots fired!"

"But it's important to at least look like we're a competent team, you dig?"

"Yes sir." They said with lazy salutes

"Awesome. Now, is there any more of that pie left?"

* * *

The next morning Decker awoke to the pitter patter of armored boots and air horns. Stepping on to his balcony he saw that far in the northern sky shapes we're appearing on the horizon.

"Damn" he muttered "Four airships! And who knows how many gunships and bullheads. That's over half the fleet. What is he scared of?"

"Mr. Lykkos!" a deep male voice called up

"Oh, hi Port!" Decker waved at the large old man who stood down in the courtyard.

"Why are you nude?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" looking down Decker realized his state of undress "All the better to greet the day?"

"Agreed! The primal blood of a warrior is awakened by cool morning air! However there are children here. Speaking of, shouldn't you be leading a brief foray yourself?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Port!"

"Godspeed Decker"

After a brief shower Decker dressed in his casual clothes and went down to the mess hall. Sure enough the eight students were waiting.

"What took so long?" Yang laughed

"I had an awkward conversation with Port"

"Big deal"

"I was naked during it."

Her face blushed "oh"

"Anyway, you guys ready?"

"Aren't you going to eat first?" Asked Jaune

"Dude, we're going to the city, I'd rather buy a muffin and overpriced coffee."

"Fair point" the boy said grimacing at the remains of his breakfast."

"Now, let's be off. Places to be people to see! And I'd like to be gone before the fleet touches down. Never been a fan of fanfare"

"The fleet!?" Weiss exclaimed

"Half of it at least."

"I heard general Ironwood was coming but…"

"Don't ask. Now, let's go!"

A long walk later found the nine teens standing before a gutted dust shop just outside of a police line.

"You thinking fang?" asked one cop

"Im thinking we don't get paid enough" replied the other

"Damn," Decker swore "that's the third one. I didn't want to line Schnee pockets but it looks like I'm going to have to go big business."

"Maybe we would have better luck by the docks" Weiss proposed.

"you mean maybe you'll be able to scout the competition while you're there? The Vacuo and Mistral kids should be arriving around noon."

"No! Well, I mean…"

"Go ahead November take your team with you. And here" he tossed her a credit card. "Theres 20 thousand on there. If you run into any dust procure it. Except purple. We don't need purple. Nobody has been screwing with gravity funnily enough."

"Why did you give it to Weiss?" Ruby complained

"Because you've never had that much money in your life and you seem easily distracted."

"Fair…" she drooped her head.

"Alright, JNPR you guys are with me. We're checking up town. Meet at the school around 18:00"

* * *

Cane stood beside Goodwitch on the landing pad watching as the lead airship deployed shuttles. One of which he knew would bear general Ironwood. Having already gnawed his inner cheek into a bloody mess, and being unable to reach his nails where his hands sat clenched behind his back, Cane began to chew his lip.

Worry, like it always did, clawed at his gut. He wasn't anxious to see Ironwood mind. But the situation in all it's pomp and grandeur called for a more formal touch than he was used to giving. It was a bold move on the general's part to bring so many forces here. The balance of power had been upset and as a result Ironwood could not afford for any weakness to be shown to the public. The masses we're fickle and giant machines in the sky we're just as likely, if not more so, to cause panic than security.

As the lead shuttle landed and six elites stepped out holding their rifles at attention, Cane forced himself to adopt a Stern continence. When the general stepped out Cane himself snapped to attention.

"Sir" he said "Welcome. How was the flight?"

"Long and tiresome" Ironwood smiled "Airships aren't made for comfort"

 _Why is he being so… glib?_ Cane wondered

"And Glynda! How are you? You look ravishing."

 _Ah. He has_ that _fetish…_

"James." She responded with a nod. "Ozpin is waiting in his office. He had affairs to set in order you understand."

"Of course. Shall we?" Ironwood offered his elbow.

She nodded again and turned, striding away without accepting the gesture

 _DAMN SON! DENIED!_ Cane thought suppressing a smirk _that's got to sting…_

As if he had read Cane's mind Ironwood frowned at him.

"I'll take my leave here specialist. I'd like you to see that the Atlas students are safely unloaded and seen to their dorms"

"Yes sir" Cane saluted and turned on his heel.

"And Specialist" Ironwood called out

Cane turned and raised an eyebrow

"Good work"

Cane nodded and trotted along with a surge of confidence quickening his pace.

He was annoyed therefore to find Janus already rounding up the students as they exited the shuttles.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"I thought you were busy."

"I was. Avoiding Ironwood. Now I'm helping."

"Officer on deck!" a cry rang out. All present students snapped to attention including one guy who locked his legs right as he was exiting the craft careened to the side and fell back in knocking over the girl behind him.

 _Brothers… it's like watching a bunch of toddlers trying to play twister. At least the kids would be funny…_ **"At ease! Move forward and allow room for the others!"**

They shuffled to do as he said

" **Now. Arrange yourselves by year and team. Firsts on the left. No,** _ **my**_ **left. Good. Everyone off?** "

"Sir yes sir!" they cried

" **Good. You will be housed in the southern wing. I want a calm orderly procession. Once there you will be assigned rooms on the floor that matches your year. Direct any questions at myself or specialist Core. Now. FORWARD MARCH!"**

With a non-existent precision the students began forward.

"What do you think about this batch?" Janus asked jogging beside him

"Honest opinion? I don't think we're winning this year. …but hey, Cinnamon looks happy to see you" he glanced back at a towering fourth year girl with large white teeth bared in an almost creepy smile.

"We'll see about that later" Janus smirked

And with an uncomfortable laugh, they continued on.

"The fuck are they!?" Decker demanded. It was 19:30 and the sun had begun to go down but team RWBY was still MIA.

* * *

"Maybe they got lost?" proposed Pyrrha

"Not likely" Jaune said tapping his chin. "maybe they met one of the festival visitors and are showing them around?"

"I don't know" Pyrrha pondered" "maybe- wait. Is that Yang?"

Decker turned to face the path to the school where a head of big blonde hair was bobbing towards them. When she drew close the girl hailed them

"Teach! Have you seen Blake go by?"

"No, why? Wait… what happened you look upset?"

"She and Weiss got into a fight." Yang sighed "then she ran off."

"What were they fighting about?"

"Weiss said some pretty insensitive stuff about faunus"

"Damn, I didn't know she was _that_ brash."

"You knew Blake was a faunus?" The girl gaped

"Obviously. Bows don't twitch when their wearer gets anxious. You mean you guys didn't? Next your going to say you didn't pick up that she was ex-fang."

Yang began to sputter.

"Ugh. You kids… And why didn't you call and tell me you had gone back to the school?" demanded Decker. "You see this?" he said pulling out his scroll "this is a Scroll. You can use it to communicate with people."

"I didn't have your number and this isn't the time!" Yang snapped, her eyes going red "If you haven't seen her then get out of my way!"

she made to dash past him before he reached out grabbing her arm.

"Oh no you don't"

The girl pulled away and glared at him before activating her weapons

"Stand. Aside…"

"No." Decker said, calmly returning her gaze. "You are going to help team JNPR take this dust to campus. Then you're going to get some sleep. I will be going to find your partner."

"But-!"

"No buts. Look, I get it. If it were Alister out there missing I'd be searching everywhere. But I never had anyone willing to help me. You do."

He rested his hand on her fist and reluctantly she dropped her stance. Eyes fading back to lilac.

"If I haven't found her by tomorrow morning, feel free to join the search. Okay? Until then I'll see what I can't do."

She nodded appearing drained and picked up a case of dust. Trudging back to the school

"Make sure she makes it back to her room yeah?" he asked Pyrrha

"Of course."

"And don't mix up the dust and the rock candy we got again Jaune."

"It was one time…" he muttered

As they walked back Decker turned to the city and set his mouth in a grim smile. Not the first time he's had to hunt down people.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Janus' new scroll began buzzing. With a pained groan he reached for it

"Hello?"

" _I need help…"_

"Decker?"

" _no it's the winter maiden, sorry I'm late!"_

"Dude it's way too early for sarcasm. Tell me what you want and let me go back to sleep."

" _I need your help. The cat got loose and I can't find it."_

"Is that a metaphor?"

" _I wish. Little Miss Schnee pissed of Ribbons, and now I've got a student running around the city somewhere. Also I remembered a few hours ago I suck at tracking people. Now who do I know who's good at that?"_

Janus hung up.

Immediately the scroll lit up again

"Jim's whore house" he answered

" _Nice try but I didn't call your home. I'll meet you at the café off Sycamore street in half an hour."_

"What makes you think I'm going to help you find that brat?"

" _The fact that I have too much dirt on you to ignore me."_

"Blackmail. Really?"

" _I'm desperate."_

"Obviously… just wondering-"

" _Yes, I know about everything from your dick size to your work history."_

"How?"

" _I have my sources. Even when I don't want them."_

"Give me forty minutes and you better have me a coffee."

" _Sweet. Wear your good undies. Oh and tell Cinnamon I said hello."_

Janus looked beside him at the 6'7" lump under his sheets

"How the actual fuck?"

Decker laughed and hung up.

* * *

The night was getting old by the time Janus poked his head around the street corner.

"About time" Decker grunted handing him a still steaming cup "enough sugar to give it diabetes and cream to make it racially ambiguous."

"And you know how I like my coffee. Seriously, stalker much?"

"Oh all of that was a bluff." Decker said swilling his own drink

A mist erupted from Janus' mouth "what?"

"Ha! Spit take. Comedy gold."

"Repeat what you said about bluffing."

"I know next to none of the information I implied. I simply made vague implications which you filled in. Basic stuff, come on now."

"Then how did you know about Cinnamon?"

"Friends on face chat."

Janus sighed "give me a reason why I shouldn't leave now."

"Because you still owe me for what happened in Messa."

"I forgot about that" Janus grunted. "Why didn't you start off with it?"

"Because this way helps relieve my stress. Now, where do we start?"

"I don't know" Janus shrugged "The girl confuses me."

"Same. Best guess?"

"High faunus concentration in the slums. But I doubt she'd be there. Too obvious."

"She have any contacts left in the fang?"

"Doubt it. How did you figure that out?"

"Young faunus with touchy world views and combat training? Come on man."

"Fair point. I guess the best we can do is ask around for information."

"Brilliant! Why didn't I think of it? Oh wait…"

"Seriously, can the sarcasm. You take the east side I'll take the west. Stay in contact."

"Roger."

They dashed off into the night

* * *

Hours of searching rendered no results. And no amount of threats or bribes could conjure information that people didn't have. By 10:00 they were tired, hungry, and irritated.

Having come to the conclusion that they needed a break the two met at the café from earlier for a quick bite and debriefing.

"Seriously, why is this so difficult?" moaned Decker as his head dangled above a tray of donuts

"She's one girl" Janus grunted. "And she doesn't want to be found. It's like an invisible needle in a haystack. Our only hope is to jump in it and hope it stabs us"

"Which she just might." Finished Decker. "Why did I agree to be a teacher?"

"You're impulsive and harbor a latent desire to be looked up to and admired. Coupled with the fact that besides random hook-ups you starve affection and human contact."

"Fuck you."

"Serves you right jack-" Janus' eyes focused on the balcony slightly above them "son of a bitch…"

"Never heard that one before. Almost sounds like a title. 'I am Jack, son of a bitch'."

"Check your six jack"

"What?"

Turning Decker saw it too. Sitting above them was a blond monkey faunus holding a cup with his tail. And in front of him, just poking over the railing, was a familiar black bow.

"Thank you Janus." Said Decker grinding his teeth in anger "for helping me find my prey"

"Need my help?"

"Yeah, wait for her to run."

With a grunt Decker stood on the table and infusing aura into his legs leapt upward and grabbed the railing flipping over it to land beside them. Sure enough, sitting there with a shocked expression and a cream mustache, was Blake.

"Hey there Ribbons" Decker hissed. "Missed you yesterday."

"Run." She muttered

The faunus boy flipped the table at him and they fled.

"Janus!"

"On it" the red haired faunus doffed his hat and charged after them.

"Here" Decker tossed a 500 lien card to a shocked waiter standing nearby. "Keep the change"

Leaping off the balcony he too joined the chase.

Side street to side street they followed Blake and her companion but couldn't seem to gain ground. Finally after an unfortunate pause caused by a passing truck they lost sight of them.

"For the love of the brothers…" groaned Decker

"You jumped the gun bone head." Said Janus smacking him on his head.

"I know… now what?"

"Now _I_ am going back to my room and catching some sleep _you_ can do whatever you want. We found her. We lost her. That's how the plan crumbles."

"Right. Good day."

"No arguments?"

"I said good day!"

With a shrug Janus walked over to a cab and climbed in. As it pulled off Decker sighed.

 _The hell am I going to do now._

For hours he trudged along. Not willing to admit the defeat that he felt. He wasn't liable. That he knew. She had gone back to the school before she ran. But for some reason Decker took Blake's flight as a personal challenge. It was almost as if this were a test of his resolve as a teacher. How far would he go to find this girl. It wasn't until a Street lamp flickered above him that he noticed it was sunset. More than 36 hours had passed. His feet dragged, his stomach grumbled, his mouth was dry, and his blinking was getting slower. He was done. Then, just as he had set his feet to begin the aderous walk back to Beacon, an explosion rang out.

Looking to the sky he saw a black cloud of smoke rising from the docks.

"Okay." Decker murmured "Either that's her, or something I can take out my frustrations on."

Filled with the fire of adrenaline he dashed towards the noise. Coming to a stop before a confusing scene. Crate after crate of dust was stacked unguarded by the docks, inside a ring were three bullheads and a score of people. Fang, from the outfits. And dashing around among them were three figures. Blake, the hot monkey guy, and…

"Mother fucker. That's Roman, isn't it? Of course it is this wasn't complicated enough." Decker laughed.

Decker pulled his scroll out sending a brief text to Neo and charged into the fray

* * *

Alister sat in the warehouse bored out of his mind. Once Roman had informed him there was no fighting to be expected out of his current job, Alister had decided to stay behind and play chess with Neo. An activity he never had won.

"king me" he sighed as he moved his rook onto the back of Neo's side

" _Wrong game dummy."_

"Then mahjong! Whatever."

" _You don't have to play"_

"Repeat that, I wasn't looking."

" _Nevermind"_ she grouched

A recording of Dark Lawliet's evil laugh played as the girls scroll went off. She looked down and her eyes went wide with shock.

"What?"

In response she held out the device. It was a message from Decker. A zoomed in picture of Roman smacking the cat girl from Beacon in the head with his Cane. 'come get your dad' it read.

" _You know how to fly a bullhead?" Neo asked_

"Just learned last month" Alister smiled.

* * *

The fight was going bad for Blake and her friend. Roman had experience fighting hunters. And while combat wasn't his forte, he was better than a couple trainees. And even if they won, the kids would have fang to deal with. With a battle cry Decker ran in.

"Take out the fang!" he said as he caught Roman's Cane before it caved in Blake's skull. "This one is mine!" The girl's argument was cut off by gunfire as the fang burst into action.

"What's the big idea?" he muttered to roman as they struggled.

"Business" the man said. His face one of forced discomfort

"Well I see _that_ but why _here._ And why are you trying to kill my student?"

"She attacked first!"

"Figures. Look, Neo is on her way. Let's make this look good at least yeah?"

"You got it buddy!"

Disengaging they faced each other down and clashed again. Decker was annoyed by how much he had to pull his punches. It was almost as if Roman was leaving himself open on purpose just to screw with him. In annoyance he turned his blade in his hand and smacked the older man across his sternum, launching him backward.

"Guys!" a young girl's voice called down

 _Oh no…_ Decker thought. _No. No. No. No. No._

"Red!" Roman called with glee.

 _Fuck!_

He looked up to see Ruby standing beside a stiff looking red haired girl on top of a dust crate. Before he could react however Roman raised his cane to fire.

"No!" Decker screamed. He didn't know the extent of the girls aura, and panic set in. Lifting his right arm. He sent his thoughts hurtling at Ruby like a bullet. Her mind unprepared as it was crumpled like paper under the force. He took control, throwing her back and out of the blast. Then turned to Roman with his eyes still glowing green.

"The fuck?" he hissed

"Personal history" the man replied with a smug grin. "She's tanked worse."

Gunfire errupted as more bullheads approached from the west.

"Play unconscious!" Decker demanded and turned to help.

The man nodded and slumped against the crate with his tongue hanging out.

"I'm COMBAT READY!" a girls voice declared and Decker saw Ruby's red haired companion leap forward as many swords erupted from a pack on her back. Seemingly floating from some unnatural force. She sliced down a few ranks of fang before sending two swords behind her anchoring to a wall and the rest into one bullhead yanking it out of the air.

 _How!?_ Decker thought shocked. _No damn way they could figure out a wire rigging that strong without ripping a human wielder apart!_

Even as he came to the conclusion she brought the swords in, changing form as they let forth a corona of green energy. Firing it forward and slicing down two other crafts.

 _Damn! What is she?!_

Thought slowed down as fang agents ran towards them. Blake and the blonde guy we're already beleaguered, Ruby was still shaking off the confusion of his control, and the red haired girl seemed to be running out of steam. Growling in frustration Decker attacked.

Changing his sword to a greatsword he began to scythe through them. Thought broke down as he changed from one combatant to another. Bullets reflected off his aura, blades clashes against his own. The fury of combat engulfed him. His blade began to cleave flesh instead of aura. Bullets dropped the unworthy before the could reach him. Absently he noticed the others rally around him, fighting with more reserve but equally as active. Then just as the tide of battle began to turn, the fang fled toward the shore as a line of bullheads descended to evacuate them.

"Torchwick!" Blake screamed as Roman ran for the lead one.

Decker locked eyes with him and smiled. Running forward he leapt over a line of fang agents and charged Roman down. He saw the shimmer in the air as he closed ground and angled his body to allow the insubstantial ball of fire to hit him as the gust of wind drove him back simulating the force of the impact. Rolling, he remarked how good a team Neo and Alister made.

"these kids just keep getting weirder" Roman chuckled as the bullhead pulled off into the night. And Decker had to agree.

"Are you okay!?" Ruby asked as she ran up to him

"I'm fine kid." He grunted. His exhaustion making it unnecessary to fake pain as he got to his feet. "Fireballs. My one weakness. How are the others?"

"Uh…"

He turned to see a veritable herd of dead or incapacitated fang. Among them was; the girl Ruby was with, standing at an awkward attention. And the blond guy, throwing up while Blake patted his back. Poor guy had probably never seen a dead body before.

"Well. Good work I guess?" he said "somebody call the authorities."

"Already done sir!" the red haired child said overly loud. "They should be here in minuets!"

"Thanks, uh…"

"Penny sir!"

"Penny. Wait, are you Atlas?"

"Yes sir! And it's a pleasure to meet you specialist Lykkos!"

"Huh…. Okay. Hey! Bro! You good?"

"Yeah." The blond kid choked out with bloodshot eyes. "never seen a dead body before…"

"You get used to it." Decker sighed. "And Ribbons, are you done running?"

"Yes" she said, not meeting his eyes. "im sorry."

"Tell that to your team."

"Yeah! Tell that to us." Ruby agreed.

"I'm sorry Ruby. Where are the others?"

"Still looking. It shouldn't take them long to find us. You know. Explosions and all."

"I must say, you are remarkably calm about this situation Ruby." Penny said

"I'm freaking out on the inside Penny."

About that time sirens began to grow louder as over a dozen vehicles rushed onto the docks, swerving to avoid wreckage and bodies. Officers piled out, guns trained on the five teens.

"Whoa boys!" Decker laughed holding his hands up "Fire's already out!"

The officers looked around taking in the carnage. Finally an older woman stepped forward looking like she was trying to swallow a frog.

"We'll need your statements please sir."

It was well into the night before they were finished. During that time team RWBY had a teary reunion, and the mysterious Penny was picked up in a sleek looking car that Decker was pretty sure Ironwood wouldn't be caught dead in. All said, he was sufficiently suspicious of the new girl. She looked to be a first year, but she knew exactly who he was. She had also not given a last name, which most first years are taught to do when speaking to a ranking officer. But he didn't get much time to mull it over. While the student's statements we're rather brief, he had been questioned extensively about everything from the number of people to what they said. Drained as he was he managed to pacify the detective who promised to "be in touch" and had an officer drive him back. He stumbled out of the car and into his room with a merciful lack of confrontation and fell into a deep sleep. Finally content that he belonged here. There was no way in hell that he would have done that much for a group of students a month ago.

* * *

"Sir! General Ironwood requests your presence." A voice rang out all too soon, startling Decker from his slumber.

"Do you want to die man?" Decker growled sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Permission to speak candidly?" the blue clad Atlas soldier asked.

"Go for it."

"At least once a day sir…"

"Shit man" said Decker standing "you need a hug?"

The soldier sniffed and nodded, allowing Decker to move in.

"It's just so stressful!" The man sobbed "the Grimm, white fang, bandits, and I don't have an aura! I'm just cannon fodder! Even my sister thinks I'm a failure!"

"Hey man, don't listen to the haters. It's about if you like you. What did you always want to be?"

The man disengaged and wiped his eyes "A baker?"

"Then when your two years is up, you buy a shop and you bake the shit out of that bread man. I believe in you!"

"Thank you." The man sniffled.

"Now where's the Tin Man at?"

"Professor Ozpin's office sir."

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Sir!" the man turned on his heel and marched away.

"What the fuck was that?" Decker asked the empty room.

Minutes later he strode into Ozpin's office. Usually he would have knocked and waited, but if Ironwood was there then it was already invaded. He saw the selfsame general standing at his own usual place in front of Ozpin's desk. While the Professor and Goodwitch took their own positions.

"Good" Ironwood smiled "you're here"

"Permission to speak candidly sir?" Decker asked

"Denied" Ironwood smirked

"I believe he was asking me James" Ozpin coughed "Granted, Mr. Lykkos."

"Why am I here? I had another nine hours of sleep planned before I got up, destroyed the kitchen's will to live, and gave you my report."

"You we're going to give us a report?" Goodwitch marveled.

"Of course. Ask rust britches over here, I always have my reports in. And punctually."

"Last time was a crayon drawing of some dead Grimm and a burning bullhead with the caption 'done'."

"Yeah, but it was punctual."

"That's very well Mr. Lykkos. However, I'd like to hear your account now." Requested Ozpin.

"Yes sir."

Decker spent the next half hour explaining the events of the previous two days. Leaving out of course that he knew Roman and staged his escape. When he had finished all three were silent for a long while. Finally Ironwood spoke.

"You did well." He said grudgingly. "You've come a long way since you were here."

"Thanks Woody. Now can we talk about Penny?"

"Nothing to talk about" the man said firmly

"I agree with James on the first issue" Ozpin smiled. "The last month has seen you grow a remarkable bit. Qrow would be proud"

"If he wasn't too drunk to notice" Goodwitch mumbled.

"Thank you sir. Is that all?"

"Actually" said Ironwood "there's another matter. You see, you saved a lot of dust on the docks. And whether or not it's true, the credit was lain solely on yourself. Even if you did get help from, as you put it, a group of spunky teens. We need to address this publicly so that we can stomp out any rumors and assure the population that it is safe. So, you will be having a press conference."

"A what?" Decker sputtered.

"You heard me. The media will be at the school's gates around noon. You will answer a few questions make a flowery assurance of safety and that will be all."

"Cant Cane or Alister do it?"

"They weren't there"

"We can pretend"

"Scared of the spotlight?" Goodwitch sneered

"Terrified"

"Too bad." Said Ironwood. "because they expect you in thirty minutes."

"What about the others? Shouldn't they be there too?"

"We believe it's a better idea to keep them out of the media circus."

"But I get thrown to the Beowulfs."

"Precisely." Said Ozpin. "If it helps, we _are_ sorry. We'll keep it brief. Just tell them that the hunters will keep them safe and smile for a few pictures."

"Roger that. I'll get going."

"I'll come with you." Ironwood said.

"Suit yourself."

They exited the office and boarded the elevator in silence. Ironwood waving away two elites who tried to board with them.

"You trust me without your guards?" Decker smirked.

"You seem to be under the impression that I mistrust you." The older man said through his usual stern visage.

"Well, I have torched your office. Twice. And go out of my way to find every loophole I can in your orders."

"Decker" he sighed "I don't hate you nearly as much as you seem to hate me."

"I don't hate you Rusty. I'm just not thrilled about your existence."

"Still about the arm?"

"And everything after."

The man nodded and returned to his brooding.

Ten minutes later Decker found himself standing before an already massive and growing knot of reporters in smart suits as they jockeyed to get as close as the robotic guards before them would allow.

"New knights look good." Decker whispered to Ironwood. "How did the finger couplings work?"

"Smoothly." The man replied in a low tone. "I assume it was your design?"

"Aunty Argentum helped."

"Must have been the last she heard from you."

"And here we go…"

Before Ironwood could begin his "keep in contact" speech, the suited secretary beside them raised a hand and the conference began.

Decker gave his speech the way he was instructed. A brief rundown that the reporters already knew and an assurance that the hunters, police, and military, would keep the people safe. It was as eloquent as anything forced off of paper could be. Once finished hands flew into the air as reporters began to beg for their questions to be answered.

"Mr. Lykkos" Said the first man he picked "how are the students?"

"In fine shape" Decker answered with a smile. "It was a frightening time for them, but the huntsmen academies of Remnant accept and shape the toughest of the tough. Our future is in safe hands with them around."

"What are their names?"

"That is not my place to say. Their privacy should be respected. After all, warriors or not they _are_ still kids."

"So are you!" a woman in back laughed

"Maybe so." He smiled "but I'm just jaded and dashing enough to pull it off."

The crowd chuckled at what he hadn't considered as a joke.

"What about you?" he asked a woman down front.

"How is the military's presence going to affect the state of affairs?"

"I suspect that most criminals will at least know better not to stick their heads out with the might of Atlas here" he laughed "And even so, work be unto him. The military's duty and oath is to keep you safe, and they will."

Beside him he could practically see Ironwood start to glow. He had surprised the old bastard to be sure.

"you." He addressed a man in back"

"How do you personally feel about your victory over the white fang?"

"Victory?" Decker asked confused "what victory"

"The way you beat them back" the reporter chuckled nervously. "Loosing so many had to be a bad day for them!"

"And for the parents, spouses, siblings, and friends of the deceased as well." Decker said, his voice deepening with unexpected anger at the question.

"This was no victory. It was an unfortunate situation that had to be met with unfortunate actions. The deceased we're not evil people, but misguided."

"Are you saying the fang aren't evil?" another reporter asked

"Who here knows the history of the white fang?" Decker asked by way of response.

No one raised a hand.

"They started as a civil rights movement in the wake of the rebellion" He supplied "At first they were a go between. A group of ambassadors if you will, between human and faunus. Now, how do you think that went wrong?"

Again no one answered. They merely trained the cameras on him.

"Lykkos…" Ironwood warned

"We did this." Decker continued with a loud smooth voice.

"We are what made to fang what they are. We spit on the ambassadors, denied their people basic rights, and expected these living, thinking beings to accept it. For a while they merely helped alleviate their people's pain. Their leader gave food, aid, and time to the faunus and fought in the courts and media for them. Bit it was in vain. And when good men fail, others step forward. And when the fang got sick of screaming themselves hoarse, they decided to fight. And here we are now. So no. They aren't evil. Misguided, mistreated, and misinformed. But not evil. At least they have a reason to be assholes, what's the rest of your excuses?"

"Would you call yourself a faunus rights supporter?" one called

"The Fact" Decker growled "that such a thing exists is proof of my point. I've seen faunus huntsmen die for humans. The least we can do is let their people enjoy the same peace that they sacrificed for."

Then Decker turned away as a flurry of snapping shutters and voices called after him. His hands, both real and synthetic, trembling with strange anger and disgust.

" _Would you call yourself a faunus Rights supporter?"_

 _No._ Decker thought _But I'm damn sure going that way…._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for how late that was, but there was a lot going on. I swear every new episode of RWBY is giving me hope and a headache. Luckily I'm a ways off from having to deal with those events. This is the end of my season one, but there's more to come. Thanks for reading! And feel free to give me any feedback.**


	9. Chapter 8: Doing One's Job

**Chapter 8: Doing One's Job**

The class room was abuzz Monday morning as the students waited for Decker to arrive. The press conference had made the prime news spot and it's implications had either scandalized or galvanized most of the students. Among team RWBY however, there was only gratefulness that their names hadn't been involved.

"I'd have thought you'd enjoy a bit of spotlight sis?" Yang laughed. Having her partner back had left her in fine spirits.

"Not for that Yang…" Ruby muttered. She hadn't said much about the encounter. But it was obvious she hadn't enjoyed it.

"Sorry sis." Yang frowned at her own tactlessness. "Want a hug?"

"Were in class!" Ruby protested. "Later."

"I think you and Blake did very well." Weiss commented. The weekends events had left her putting forth an effort to raise a sense of comradery between her teammates. Something that only she seemed to think was lacking.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby trilled. The praise of her usually cold teammate raising her spirits. "Still. That was scary. Right Blake?"

"It was… unpleasant." The girl agreed. "For a school that teaches us about fighting Grimm, it seems we've been focusing most of our talents on other people."

"I'm sure that will change." Weiss smiled. "With the military here, any criminals will be hard pressed to stay active long enough for us to bumble our way in."

"I think you're underestimating our ability to bumble." Yang laughed.

"I just want to bumble into some food!" groaned Nora behind them.

"You just ate 43 pancakes for breakfast." Jaune marveled.

"This is just the way she is." Deadpanned Ren "you get used to it."

"43?" Weiss demanded

"Not to forget the bowl of fruit salad" Pyrrha confirmed.

"Are you even mortal?"

"No she's the goddess of eating." Ren smirked.

The desks became silent.

"Holy shit…" Yang marveled "Ren made a funny…"

The stoic boy opened his mouth as if to say something else. Before he could however the other students began hooting. Turning they saw that Decker had just walked into the room. Accustomed as she was to staring at the green eyed boy Yang was one of the first to notice his hollowed out appearance. Something was eating at him. And she had the feeling it wasn't alcohol.

"Alright, alright! Quiet down you lovable little reprobates. Now, before we get started for the day I have a few announcements. Number one, as of tomorrow the students that are here from other academies will have the option of joining in on our classes. While I have no doubt most will be to prissy and stubborn to do so, we should still expect a shortage of empty seats soon. Number two, I will not be answering questions about yesterday. My view points were made clear enough and I honestly don't care to hear any of your own unless it's about weapons. That is all. Now back to your papers. Those who don't have a modified weapon back to the forge. Upperclassmen are waiting there to provide help if needed."

"What about you?" Yang asked. She had been looking forward to getting his opinion on her progress.

"Head hurts. Heat and noise don't help with that. Also I have to make sure the rest of you stay on track. Now move it gauntlets hop-to!"

With a sloppy salute and a slight pout the girl, her sister, and a little over half the class filed out. The rest of the period went smoothly if boringly as the rest typed furiously. However the Bell rang long before they had finished. Guaranteeing the next class would be more of the same. As the remaining students left however, Decker tapped Blake on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the pale girl asked taking an uncertain step back.

"Thanks for the gift, but it was unnecessary." Decker responded with a faint grin.

"What gift?"

"Oh please" he rolled his eyes as he reached into his bag removing a tin full of cookies and a letter. "I don't know anyone else by the name Belladonna who writes in annoyingly tiny script so as to mask their misspellings. Although you bake some mean ginger bread. I'm impressed. And you don't have to thank me for saying anything. It's not like one huntsman giving a speech will do much. Anyway, you'd better go. I have a meeting to get to."

The girl seemed to loose any color left in her as she nodded and trotted out of the room.

As she rounded the corner her alarm only increased as she literally ran into Janus Core.

"Eyes forward princess" he grumbled as he shouldered past her and into the classroom.

A number of unusual emotions flashed in her mind. Annoyance, anger, disappointment, relief. Ever since she had lashed out at him she had been expecting an encounter. She had expected it as soon as she returned to the school, she even had a defense ready. But she hadn't gotten to use it. It seemed that the older boy had lost interest in chastising her. For some reason she felt slightly offended. Shaking her head she continued down the hall where Weiss was waiting for her.

"What was that about?" the girl asked not unkindly

"Just talking about the other day. He was checking up on me" she lied

"Hm" Weiss grunted "maybe he's maturing after all. In any case let's go find Ruby and Yang. We should not be late for our next class."

"Right. Hate to miss one of Peach's lessons. Who knows when knowing what leaves to wipe with will save our lives in the field." Blake frowned.

The white haired girl smirked in response.

"Regardless. We need to find our leader."

Blake shrugged in response and they made for the courtyard.

Fortunately it was not hard to find the two girls. They stood in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by a ring of students. Across from them stood another two. A dark skinned girl with white hair and a pale boy with black hair. Both wore the uniforms of Haven students.

"Don't start making demands you can't back up blondie." The boy said scowling

"And I'm telling you" said Yang through clenched teeth "Apologize to my sister, or I'm going to smear you into the concrete!"

"Sis" Ruby pleaded "just let it go!"

"No, you deserve to be here as much as anyone! Where does this pansy little shit get off telling you to go home?"

"Just leave it alone and it won't get violent" the dark skinned girl warned.

"He apologizes or I make him!" Yang pounded her fist against her palm.

"Then prepare yourself" the other girl said sliding into a fighting stance.

"Yang!" Weiss tried to call out from the crowd, but they were already rushing in. Yang against two. Until a wall of shimmering green energy sprang up before them.

"What's going on here!?" demanded an authoritative voice. Stepping forward from the crowd was Cane. His hands in his pockets and a look of mild annoyance on his face.

"These jerks we're trash talking Ruby!" Yang snarled "Drop the wall and let me rearrange their dental work!"

"Ruby" the older boy said making eye contact with the younger girl "You and your sister have a class to get to."

"Yeah." She agreed blushing "come on Yang."

The older sister sneered at the two Haven students and followed her sister.

"And hey, Ruby!" the boy called.

She turned to look at him. Surprised by the sudden fire in his gaze

"If you want them to stop treating you like a kid, just wait for the festival, Then smash them to a pulp." His eyes shifted over to the Haven students "The ones that talk the most trash tend to fall down a lot easier."

He turned away and the wall of energy faded out of existence.

 _You got it!_ Ruby thought with a smile.

* * *

Decker sat in Goodwitch's office rubbing his temples as the woman gave himself and the other teachers an unnecessary speech about making the transfer students feel welcome.

"Remember, it is our pride and honor to shape young minds and that doesn't just mean our own students. If these young men and women so choose, we'll give them an education better than anything they could get at the other academies!"

 _Good luck with that_ Decker thought. _I promise you can't teach them to fight like Atlas does._ Memories of a cage and an enraged ursa played through his mind.

A spattering of weak applause brought the meeting to an end. As Decker walked out of the door however a student covered in what appeared to be pudding slammed into him.

"Whoa kid, where's the fire?"

"Food fight" the boy panted "lunch room. Bad."

"What?"

"Move" Goodwitch growled stalking past him and down the hall.

"Go get Ozpin, Mikey" Decker said patting the kid on the arm. "Somebody needs to make sure Glynda doesn't freak and it damn sure won't be me."

The boy nodded and trotted up the hallway to the elevator. True to his word then, Decker left the office and taking a circuitous route headed back towards his room. Intending on taking a brief nap before his next class.

Now however his hall was not empty. With the influx of students the rooms around his had filled rapidly. Fortunately however it wasn't the Atlas kids on his hall. The gathered parties wore the white and black standard of Haven students.

As he made his way past them one cluster in particular caught his eye. A taller young woman with silky black hair and eyes the color of fire who looked about as out of place in her school's uniform as he did in a tie stood accompanied by two others. A boy with grey hair and a face that screamed "you'll probably want to punch me!", and a sly looking girl with dark skin and mint colored hair.

While the other students were bustling around, joking, and trying to get their things sorted out, these three stood calm and still in the midst of the storm. Almost as if they were shepherds standing watch over a flock. …or predators observing their prey.

More strangely were how the students around them acted. Most ignored them entirely unless they happened to bump into each other, at which point the student would look confused and then walk away without a word. Another inconsistency was their apparent age gap. The black haired woman had to be around twenty where as the other two were likely his age give or take.

Then he was spotted. The grey haired boy tapped the woman on the shoulder and pointed to him. The woman looked up and locked eyes with him. A faint smile appearing on her lips, she began to make her way over. The crowd parting before her like water around a rock.

Years of combat training and experience had dug their way into Decker's body. Without conscious thought his legs and shoulders shifted into a ready stance and his left hand went for his weapon. Not finding it by his side as it usually was, he allowed his fists to curl up and his aura to flare slightly, imbuing his still flesh limbs with strength.

The woman noticed and her expression became strained. But she continued forward. Stopping a yard away from him. She was attractive, Decker had to give her that. But in the way that fire was. Pretty. Entrancing to look at, but not smart to touch. That said Decker found he was scared for the students more than for himself. He could tell this woman was strong, but not one shot him to ashes strong.

"Excuse me," she began in a voice alike a cat's purring "can you help us?"

"That depends" Decker said with practiced confidence "what kind of help are you needing?"

"I'm looking for the nearest restroom. But all I can see are dorms." She smiled in an attempt to charm him. This failed in convincing his rational thoughts, but his blood pressure was thoroughly impressed.

"There are restrooms in all dorm rooms."

"Ah, but our fourth teammate went to get our keys and hasn't come back yet. She's probably lost!" the girlish giggle this woman let out sounded almost perverse coming from her.

"It happens here easily." Decker said with his own fake chuckle "she'll find her way sooner or later. Until then, there's a common restroom down stairs to the left of the north corridor."

"Thank you" she smiled wider and extended her hand "Mr…?"

"Lykkos. Decker Lykkos." He took her hand. It was surprisingly rough and almost uncomfortably warm.

"Cinder Fall." And with that she walked away towards the steps. Only later however did Decker wonder exactly where the other two students had gone.

* * *

Cane spent the night tossing and turning. Plagued, yes… plagued was the word, by nightmares. However the nightmares had an annoying quality of luring him into a false confidence before revealing themselves.

First he had been back home in Vacuo. Standing behind the bar that was his family's house laughing as he joked with one of the patrons. Then the man had begun to change into the shape of a grim and leapt at him with shadowy fangs.

Next he had been on the battle field. Flanked on either side by fellow soldiers as they changed toward a bandit stronghold. He felt alive. exhilarated! Then once more he saw the blinding flash of light that had scarred his eyes and changed his life forever.

Finally he was back in the woods of southern Vale. Laying bloody and helpless as Grimm surrounded him. But this time the dream played for the better. A strong woman in a white cloak stood before him like a sentinel warding off the shadows. And as the dream faded he remembered her face. Dark hair tinged prematurely with grey, silver eyes ringed with lines that either came from laughter, or suffering. And a wide cocky smile that seemed to brighten the air around her. Then she faded and once again cane found himself looking at Ruby Rose and thinking to himself how strange it was that of all the people in all the places he had been It was now that he found Summer's daughter.

* * *

The next day was hectic for the students and faculty of Beacon. The new faces had packed into classes, hallways, and common rooms like nobody's business.

The Atlas kids stood confident and haughty as if they had claimed the school as their own domain.

The Shade kids undermined this by acting like tourists and spreading out wherever they could making as much noise and as many friends as possible.

The Haven kids in comparison wandered around either too confused or shy to do anything more than stare with inordinate interest at walls.

That was, all except for two.

"I'm telling you man, that chow challenge was _nothing_ compared to the stuff that usually goes on around here!" Sun bubbled throwing his hands in the air "this place is great!"

"Most people call that a 'food fight'" Neptune interjected. "And don't act like you weren't a nervous wreck after the docks incident."

"Hey, that's different! And you can't act like this place doesn't have it's charms."

"Oh… it has charms" Neptune purred winking at a couple of passing Beacon girls.

"Gross dude."

"Hey, to each his own!" Neptune protested "for that matter, where are Sage and Scarlet? Making out behind the dumpsters again?"

"Ha! Gay jokes..." Sun chuckled

"Yeah… jokes… anyway, you got their location _leader?_ "

"Not a clue. Why the emphasis on leader?"

"No reason" Neptune sighed "so where are _we_ going?"

"Class!" Sun exclaimed smiling "That dude I told you about, the big one with the sword and the arm? He teaches a weapons class in the morning!"

"Huh."

"Also the girls from yesterday will be there." Sun tempted.

"I'm in." Neptune smiled straightening his uniform "west building right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then catch me if you can Banana Boy!"

Laughing they took off toward the building.

* * *

"And that, class; is how you keep the dust in your cartridges from blowing." Decker concluded tapping his chalk board "now, for extra credit; who was the first person to come up with dust propelled ammunition? Pyrrha?"

"June Clay?"

"Good guess but no. June was the creator of the dust coolant system. But good to know you're internalizing your research. Jaune?"

"Sierra Bluesky." He answered confidently "In 14 D.E."

"Show off" Decker grinned "now who can-"

Thumping noises sprang up in the corridor as two boys slammed through the door into his classroom falling sprawled on top of each other. One was the blond monkey kid from the docks, the other a blue haired guy.

"Rest of your team?" Decker called up to Scarlet, a red haired boy he had met earlier.

"Yes" the boy grumbled as his large teammate Sage patted his shoulder.

"Right!" Decker exclaimed as the two boys untangled themselves "Now for this little piece of yaoi shipping bait, you guys have to be made examples of."

"I'm scared" the blue haired kid whispered

"It's okay" Sun assured him "he's probably just going to make us sing a funny song."

"Get your weapons!" Decker demanded

"what?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"You'll find out. Tick-tock times wasting!"

The boys dashed out of the room as the transfer students mumbled between themselves. The Beacon students however, only sat smiling. After a few minutes Sun and Neptune returned panting, with their weapons in hand.

"You first" Decker pointed at Neptune

"Me first what?" The boy said almost squealing.

"Bring me your weapon for inspection."

"Oh!" the boy sighed in relief as he deposited it on the desk.

"Hmm" Decker gazed at the tool as he fidgeted with it. It was a very high tech piece. Utilizing synthetic turquoise dust for what appeared to be a fan shaped blade and an energy propulsion system. That would mean the weapon was electric. Not a bad choice considering. The metal was stainless steel that judging from it's shine and light weight, was alloyed with aluminum. No doubt there was an orange dust channel system inside to keep the metal from zapping it's wielder. All in all an impressive weapon. But it was obvious that it's condition was due to low maintenance metal and lack of use. Not care.

"You don't fight much, do you Tuna?"

"Tuna?" Neptune sputtered as the class laughed

"Ill take that as a no." Decker squinted at the weapon, but was unable to make out a brand "I don't know who made this for you, but you're going to need to know every inch of it. One day you're actually going to have to do more that practice, and Grimm blood doesn't help keep metal shiny. Take your seat."

The boy looked downtrodden, but he seemed to understand the message. His feet dragged as he made his way to the vacant seats beside his team mates.

"Next is you sunshine. I didn't see that thing as much more than a blur at the docks. Show me what you're packing."

The weapon that touched his desk doubled Decker over in mirth.

"Gunchucks!?" he laughed "this is amazing!" the weapons appeared to interlock which explained why Decker had seemed to remember a staff. The wood was well polished by both oil and the constant chaffing of use. The brass colored metal also bore the dim shine of practice. These were the weapons of a fighter.

"You may want to heat treat the wood some, and never, _ever_ load cheap ammo in this thing or you're loosing a hand. All in all though, good maintenance. Take your seat Sun."

The boy grinned and began up the steps.

"But for the brothers don't trip! You'll kill someone!"

* * *

Nora hated warm nights. They always made it hard to stay asleep. She had been sleeping in the elements for as long as she could remember, and summer nights tended to be sticky and uncomfortable. She would always wake up every few hours covered in sweat and bug bites. The bites had stopped being a problem after her aura had awakened, but she still couldn't stand the summer. She liked winter better. Especially after she had started traveling with Ren. Winter had always given her a reason to cuddle without questions.

"Ren" she muttered sleepily into the room. Opening her eyes to gaze at his bed.

However instead of seeing his contented face in the moonlight, she saw empty sheets. Confused Nora stood, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. _Not in the bathroom._ She confirmed with a glance at the open door. _So where is he?_

A couple options were possible. But the most likely was that he had gone for a walk on the grounds. He likes night better than day. So Nora slipped on her shoes, careful not to wake Jaune and Pyrhha, and snuck down the hallway and out into the courtyard on a mission to find her partner.

The grounds rang with the sound of nature. Frogs, cicadas, and nightingales sang as the many fountains that dotted the area burbled. However after walking toward the more densely wooded area she heard another sound. Grunting, and the clash of metal. Peering through the trees she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

Ren stood in the middle of the Glade with his chest bare and gleaming with sweat in the moonlight. Across from him stood Cane in a similar manner. Both had weapons at hand. With grunts they rushed forward and clashed again, slicing and jabbing at each other as if their lives were at stake. Nora prepared to rush in unarmed and defend her partner, until she heard it. Laughter.

Nora had heard Ren laugh only twice before, and it was the most beautiful sound the could imagine. Like ringing bells, singing birds, and the little ding that microwaves made when your food is done, rolled together. It was then she realized that he was having fun. After a brief pause another note of much less melodious laughter followed from Cane. Still laughing they fought on until they were both out of breath.

Nora would have stayed and watched for the rest of the night, but they seemed to be coming to a close. She didn't mind if Ren knew she was there, but she didn't want the other guy to think she was some kind of obsessed stalker or something! So with one last look at her companion she backed out of the tree line and jogged back to the building. Content with whatever dreams she would have about this unexpected late night show.

* * *

Alister was discontented with how much he walked the halls nowadays. He hated the feeling of lethargy and even worse placidness it instilled. The thing he hated most was how little motivation he had to disturb the quiet. His sword hand didn't itch like it ought to.

 _It's this damnable story book setting._ He thought, without much vehemence. _This place robs me of my very nature. Despicable._

Until as fate would have it, he rounded a corner to fast and bumped into a girl. She fell in an obviously exaggerated manner and looked up at him reproachfully. It was then their eyes met and hers narrowed.

" _what's the big idea? I was walking here!"_ Neo grumbled

"Sorry, I didn't see you". Alister laughed. "What's with the disguise? You look like Decker and myself consummated."

" _that's an ugly mental image"_ she grimaced. " _as for why I'm here? Part of_ 'the plan'"

"Ah! The super secret plan that you won't tell your poor, bored out of his mind uncle?"

" _Desperation isn't attractive."_

"Worth a try" he shrugged. "But Haven?" he sneered at her uniform "the shame!"

" _They're easily bought and don't check their student records"_ she shrugged

"Fair. Who else is here? Roman can't exactly pull off the student vibe."

" _He's working on another part. Something about trains and abandoned cities. Even I'm in the dark."_

"Doesnt sound like you."

" _I'll know if he needs me."_ She promised.

"Indeed. Though I now understand his and your own silence. Now, the others?"

" _the rest of team fuckup. The shameless one, the shifty one, and the shitfaced one."_

"Language!"

" _I'm not even speaking!"_

"That's no excuse young lady. Now, am I supposed to act like I've never seen you?"

" _Be a good idea."_

"Very well. Catch up with me when you can. Bit for now, watch where you're going!" he winked.

" _Whatever."_ She smiled.

And turning away they walked on.

* * *

Cane stood nervous inside Ozpin's office. He had suspected the man needed something, but making cane wait was an obvious power play. A show in superiority. A-

"Sorry about that." Ozpin yawned as he stepped in the office. "Glynda scheduled this meeting a bit earlier than I had intended."

By the look of the man, he wasn't kidding. He had just woken up.

"Not a problem sir." Cane smiled abashed. "What can I help you with?"

"Well Mr. Dirge." The man wiped his eyes "I need you, to commit treason."

* * *

 **AN: Hey, sorry that took a while. Been a little distracted and planning has been a pain. But, it's up now. Following chapters are likely to be much longer as this is where the meat of the story is going to begin. Thanks for reading, and feel free to ask questions, make suggestions, or give me feedback. I'd love to hear it!**


	10. Chapter 9: It's treason then?

Chapter 9: It's Treason Then?

Cane sat in the seat of a small hovercraft grinding his teeth on a piece of jerky. The taste of salt mingling with the metallic taste of blood as it stung his ruined lower lip. The previous five hours had been some of the dumbest of his life.

As it had turned out, Ozpin's mission had been to send himself and one other person into the middle of disputed land between Vale and Vacuo against the express orders of the counsel, so that they may hopefully surprise and neutralize the suspected white fang encampment within.

The first obstacle had come in the way of a group of hunters guarding the airships. Unable to reason with them (there was no paper trail linking the orders to Ozpin) they were forced to use force. To the credit of both Ironwood and Ozpin the authorities and the newly entrenched military were not involved. But good as Cane was it was a hard fight. Especially considering he had to stop his comrade from going lethal.

There Alister sat across from him. His lithe crimson clad form reclining almost artfully on the hard metal bench. How the psychopath managed to look so relaxed he couldn't fathom. Alister hadn't been his first choice for this mission. Hell the guy wasn't his choice at all. Janus refused to involve himself in fang business, and Decker wasn't even told. Before Cane could even plead the case to solo the mission he was informed of his blond… ally's inclusion.

The fight was just the first problem. Alister was never one to pull punches and he saw the resistance of the Vallian hunters as a personal affront. In fact, the blow that split Cane's lip and loosened two of his teeth (now firmly set thanks to aura) had come from Alister's pommel when he had tried to stop him from decapitating a fleeing man. Now the smug bastard was sitting back humming along to some song on his scroll as if nothing had happened. In a team full of loose cannons, Alister was a loaded one with a lit fuse. When he went off it wasn't safe to be in front of him, or behind him.

He hadn't been so bad at first. As a cadet he was a bit egocentric and bratty, but he could function normally at least. But over their time he became more and more unhinged. His image became more important than functionality, his fighting became more and more animalistic. The drugs, the fighting, the gleam in his eye when in a mission he had taken his first human life… a demon lived in the guy. Cane didn't know what kind or when it took up it's residency, but it was there. And whatever it's mission was, it wouldn't let Alister stop until it was done, or the world had burned to ash.

Dramatic and over exaggerated? Maybe. But really, wasn't Alister anyway? As the bullhead continued it's journey Cane gazed at his scroll, questioning whether it was advisable to call Ozpin. He was sure the other counselors knew he was the ringleader, but knowing and having evidence were two separate things. Resigning himself to his solitude Cane finished his snack and leaned back to sleep.

Once again the incident at Craghold flashed before his eyes. The gunshots, the blood. Grimm, man, and faunus. Soldiers, bandits, monsters. All clashing together in a hopeless tangle. Then the scorching light that had burned his eyes. The roar that had deafened his ears. And finally, the fire sweeping across the ice…

With a strangled cry Cane jerked awake grasping his weapons.

"Aww, that's adorable. You whimper in your sleep." Alister smirked above him.

"Yeah." Cane frowned sitting "The post traumatic stress will do that…"

"Oh don't be a baby. We all have horrible experiences under our belts."

"The difference is that most of us have them happen to us, and you cause them to happen."

"The sentiment remains the same."

"Whatever. How far out are we?"

"About 15 minutes to the landing zone. Another 3 hours hike to the target."

"And you just conditioned your hair too. Shame."

"I KNOW! But I suppose some sacrifices are essential to the greater good."

"I'll remember that when I need a meat shield."

The craft began its vertical decent onto a wide clearing in the lush forest. They jumped down to the grass below as their bags were dropped behind them. Without any words of encouragement the pilot took off again, the small craft making a much quicker escape than it had approach. With a slight sigh Cane shouldered his own bag and began walking south. Alister whistling, followed.

The forest around them was bright and alive betraying no presence of man or grimm. There were no paths to follow, so the two young men picked their way over roots and rocks as they ducked leafy branches. Despite their fitness and the cool air, they were soon lathered with sweat. However Cane at the very least kept constant vigilance. It was possible for the fang to have lookouts in the trees. In fact, it would be quite foolish of them not to. Which meant they'd likely get within a quarter mile before they found any. He wasn't willing to risk his mission on the unorganized simplicity of terrorists though, so as they trekked he scanned the area around him.

After what Cane judged to be about an hour they started up a steep hill so as to hopefully gain some vantage at its peak. The twisting roots provided adequate if improperly spaced footholds for their steep climb. It was here however that Cane's vigilance payed off. About one hundred yards away at the hill's peak stood two figures in the red marked white and black tunics of fang agents. Cane halted, motioning for his comrade to do the same. He gestured with his hand to indicate the fang above them. It was amazing they hadn't heard them already. He and Alister began communicating in the sign language that had been drilled into them during basic

C: Hold. Enemies. Eleven.

A: Copy. Attack?

C: Affirmative. Caution. Together.

Cane began to ready his weapon but Alister was faster. The blond man held his sword in a sort of fencing position despite its contradictory design and flared his aura. Stabbing twice outward as two shots of pressurized wind whipped silently towards their targets. Both fell to the ground unconscious.

"Show off." Cane whispered "what if they'd had stronger aura?"

"I'd have used more energy" he answered matter of factlly.

"You're going to get us killed"

"You maybe. I always make it out alive"

And so they crested the hill Alister attending the fang while Cane gazed outward to the area before them. The forest spread for miles upon miles around them. The only visible borders being the crags west that marked the start of proper Vacuoan territory and the mountains that marked Vale. Before them were few clearings and nothing that looked remotely like a compound used by terrorists. So why were the guards here?

"Alister. Wake one of them up so we can ask some questions."

"That's not what my semblance does. Be pretty cool though."

Cane turned confused to see Alister standing over the downed fang wiping his blade

"You KILLED THEM?"

"That's what we were going to do anyway!" he protested

"Before you knocked them out and we had captives. Now how're we going to find them?"

"The way we planned to. Follow the coordinates. I thought you were military?"

"The coordinates only got us within a couple miles. I had planned to search and hope we got lucky. Turns out we aren't and their base is hidden"

"Can't get lucky Cane? Story of your life huh? I sympathize. I really do." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye

"Don't start." Cane sighed. This day was getting to be really shitty. "maybe you can see something?"

"Eh, I'll take a look"

The blond man sauntered over to the edge of the cliff testing all of Cane's reserve in not pushing him. He'd just float anyway. The red eyed huntsman gazed over the featureless expanse for a solid thirty seconds before shrugging

"Nothing. Sure we're in the right place?"

"They weren't here for a romantic hike" cane said motioning at the currently expired fang

"Oh I don't know. This spot has a certain quality to it. I'd bring a date here." He looked Cane over critically "not you though"

"Feeling's mutual" Cane muttered glaring back over the forest. "I'm not sure I wanna risk catching-… wait I think I found something."

"A desire to be a catcher? That's good, I only pitch."

"No, you useless heathen! Look at the eight o' clock clearing."

Alister looked where he was dictated

"I don't- wait… that tree is pretty damn big. IT HAS A FUCKING DOOR HOW DID WE MISS THAT? What are they faries? Do they make cookies? Why do they live in a tree?"

"Keep your voice down!" Cane hissed "but yeah, pretty obvious now that I think on it. That's probably the above ground entrance. Id suppose there are some rabbit holes somewhere."

"Racist" Alister muttered "you don't know if they're bunny faunus."

"Shut up Alister. Let's go" he began down the hill.

"You're mean to me!" Alister declared following

It took nearly another two hours to pick their way forward. The entire time spent looking out for guards that didn't seem to exist.

What reason could they have for leaving only two people on watch Cane wondered. The placement makes sense, gave them a full view of the valley before them. But there was no one to watch their backs. And why no mid-point guards? It's like they don't expect anyone to come. But how could they not? Do they not think their location is known? That can't be it! All reports of Adam Taurus corroborate that he's as paranoid as they come. No way he wouldn't expect company. Unless…

Cane halted in his tracks catching Alister's attention with a hand wave and whistle as he began to sign.

C: Trap. Stay Sharp.

A: Copy. Forward?

C: Affirmative

They crept forward with weapons at ready. Coiled like snakes and just as ready to strike should threat emerge. In due time and with even more conspicuous safety, they entered the clearing. The tree was about eighty feet tall and thirty in diameter. Upon closer inspection it was obviously fake. Wood and stone painted and textured to pass for wood at a distance. The door in the center however was metal. Iron darkened black with age and exposure. It bore a thin slot with a drawn back visor revealing an inky darkness behind. The tree house appeared deserted. But then why was it guarded? Why was it here? An old eccentric's hide away? No. they were too far out.

This just isn't right. Death is behind that door… but we have a mission. And if it's death it damn sure won't be ours!

C: Breach!

With a grin Alister complied slamming the door open with a well-placed aura enhanced kick. Cane just had time to throw up a barrier before the gunfire fell on the blond huntsman. As the metal rained from within the door more gunfire roared to life behind them. Cane felt his Aura deflect dozens before he threw up another shield.

HELLFIRE! They got us! How did we not see them? How did we not sense them?

In answer the trees parted as a team of seven robotic soldiers emerged from the forest. Their frames painted dappled green and brown to break up outlines. The glowing eyes that were usually blue, now red.

Atlesian knights? Old model by the looks of them. Where did the fang get them?

Glancing back to his teammate firing into the doorway he saw more red eyes in the darkness. They needed to end this fast before they wasted too much energy.

"Alister!" Cane called "Glass Cannon!"

Alister grunted and with a fierce cry directed a burst of piercing wind into the barrier shielding him. Cane then reduced its supply allowing the barrier to crack and be launched in a hundred deadly shards towards the defenders. The crunch of metal and zapping of wires severed was the result as the machines within were pierced. A few more cries as well… people. A spurt of cover fire punctuating the retreat of no doubt wounded fang who had been observing the Knights. Thus freed from one front Alister whipped around and severed the heads of four knights with another sheet of wind. Cane dropped the other three with gunfire. Without further deliberation they entered the complex, weapons at ready.

Reaching into his jacket cane withdrew a dust flare and activated it. The pinkish glow illuminated the remains of five shredded mechs, the weapon of their destruction having faded to nothing moments after it did its work. As well as the body of one faunus man likewise rent. The room around them was simple. Tile floors and bare cement walls. The fluorescent light fixtures above them were dark but whole, as if they had simply been cut out. Neither of the two boys was keen on finding a light switch though. They simply started forward with long smooth steps and readied weapons.

Moving deeper into the compound they began to notice signs of life. Doors open to bunks with messy beds, cups of coffee abandoned but still steaming. Cane wasn't sure what had changed, but he sensed it. Alister, likewise alerted, drew a crystal of red dust with a simple detonation pin from his coat pocket.

A: Explosive out

He clicked the device and tossed it around the next corner. Shuffling bodies and sounds of alarm resulted before a deafening retort sounded blasting heat and flame. Cries of agony and angry screaming preceded the rush of bodies that circled out and rushed them. As the battle went hand to hand Cane thanked the designers for the wide space. It may have allowed more attackers to circle them, but it also gave he and Alister more than adequate room to fight. Cursing Decker mentally for removing his twin swords configuration Cane shifted into dual blade form and began whirling through the enemies even as Alister beside him swiped and stabbed. The poor bastards didn't stand a chance. As soon as it had begun the wave ended. The hall now filled only with dead bodies and the sap of their flesh.

They rounded the corner to where the dust had detonated to find more dead and dying. While Alister finished off the downed faunus, Cane took the opportunity to interrogate one who's eyes seemed a bit clearer than the others.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Fuck you.." he sneered, bloody spittle flecking his lips.

"This could all go much easier for you."

"Dead either way… may as" he coughed up more blood "may as well die with dignity"

"Dignity" Cane parroted. Nodding he drew a small knife from his belt, pressing it to a shrapnel wound on the man's shoulder making him howl in pain "Dignity has no place here. I asked you a question and you're going to answer me. This is what the remainder of your life is now."

Obviously frightened by the coldness in Cane's eyes the man tried to clamp his jaw shut on his own tongue. Only to be halted by the hilt of the knife.

"No no. none of that now. I asked you a question." To emphasize the point he pressed his finger into the still oozing wound.

"o ta hell!" the man screamed past his makeshift gag

"I don't enjoy this. Tell me what I want to know and I'll make it quick…" he pressed his finger further in, feeling his nail slip past cords of muscle as it forged a path to the bone beneath.

"OTHAY OTHAY!" he sobbed "thtop!"

Cane removed the gag and raised an eybrow

"we…" he sobbed "were here because Adam was ord-" a gunshot rang out as the side of the man's head exploded splashing blood onto cane's face.

"ALISTER!" Cane bellowed with fury "What the hell?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Bullshit! It's always you! You can't be bothered to wait five minuets before you try to up your kill count can you? You useless psychopath!

Alister's face drew itself into a mask of resigned anger.

"Do you know what I can't stand about you Cane? You're half-assed. Consistently inconsistent. You switch from a sarcastic nice guy, to a grizzled veteran, to an anxious wreck, to a man who can torture for information. Everything about you seems practiced and fake. Like you can't decide who you are and constantly forget what you want to be. Yes, I'm unhinged. But I own it. Decker is a slut. He owns it. Janus slaughters helpless targets for money. He OWNS it. You however? You change depending on who you want to impress. So don't you dare talk down to me like you're some higher authority. School is over, and you are not the leader anymore. I may work with you, but I don't work FOR you."

He wiped his sword and looked at the hallway before them which split into two.

"The shooter was camouflaged. A chameleon or octopus faunus I'd guess. They fired and ran. I'm going to take this hallway." He motioned to the left "you decide what you want to do specialist"

And with that he marched away. Leaving Cane dumbstruck by his argument. Was cane like that? Did he truly change? He had always seen it as natural. Of course he was different depending on his company, but not disconnected. He was always the same person, just a different aspect. The more he thought the more self-conscious he became. And the more self-conscious he became the angrier he felt at Alister. So what he wasn't as severe as his teammates? That was the reason he was leader. He was able to think and plan instead of mindlessly react like they did. That was nothing to be ashamed of. But hearing it laid bare by one of the few people he thought unable to judge him stuck in his craw.

He stood looking toward the right hallway and picked up his dual-staff. Knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip. Cold anger filled his gut. And once again battle lust presented itself. Just another inconsistency he supposed. But one he would gladly oblige. With quick measured steps he took the route into the darkness. Almost relishing the thought of enemies around every corner.

Adam paced around his office as the silent red alarms flickered and the cameras showed footage of the two intruders. An unassuming spectacled man who fought like a demon, and a tall blond man who seemed to float as he walked. Not the strike team of soldiers they had been preparing for. It was much, much, worse. The video quality was poor, but both of the hunters (and who else would be able to cause so much destruction alone) seemed to ring a bell. Like a half-forgotten memory. They were probably well known. That was fine however. The preparations were nearly completed anyway. The projects and the vital staff members had been moved out the day before. Only himself and a few dozen grunts were left. And Ilia… but where that girl had gone to he wasn't sure.

They had to buy time however. There was no other option. Maybe individually Adam could take one of the huntsmen. But not both, and not without paying for the effort. He winced internally, remembering the feel of steel against flesh. No matter how many times you get wounded you never get used to it. The pain, maybe. But not the cold slithering. It's enough to drive you insane. Either way however, confrontation was inevitable.

As he watched the cameras he thought he noticed the faint wavering that was produced when Ilia passed camouflaged. Followed by the execution of an older man Adam hadn't personally known. An necessary precaution, they were primarily made of fed up working class. Nobody besides himself and maybe Ilia could withstand torture without talking. The shimmering then turned its way down the opposite hall as the two hunters busied themselves with what appeared to be an argument. Eventually the blond broke off towards him, and the brown haired one went down the path Ilia had taken. Cursing the girl's refusal to use a communicator (as she claimed they were a liability for her skill), Adam sent out a common message through the mic at his collar.

"Squads eight and three, rally to Ilia in the eastern corridors. Two, to me."

His reply was the movement of his troops as they ran to carry out his orders. He allowed himself a faint grin. He appreciated loyalty. Even more so when it contradicted a creature's fight or flight instinct. That meant he was either respected more than life itself, or he was feared more than death. Either way, it was a superb feeling to have. Orders issued, he retreated to the main hangar bay. The wide area had been cleared of all but two craft. Adam allowed himself another self-satisfied smile. The preparations had been completed. These damned hunters were too late. He turned on his heel to the entrance. Waiting for his reinforcements with his back straight and head slightly turned to profile. One hand resting on the hilt of his sword. After so long of manufacturing the look so as to show an air of power, it had become natural.

Minutes passed without any sign of others.

"Squad two!" he barked into his Communicator "Report!"

Silence

"Squad two! Do you copy?!"

"They won't be coming" an airy voice said from the darkened doorway.

Striding into the room was the blond hunter. In person he was a couple inches taller than Adam with eyes the same color as the blood staining the blade that hung casually by his side. He stepped forward and gave Adam a surprisingly warm smile.

"Hello. My name is Alister Ignus. You look like fun. Prepare to die."

Cane strode down the hallway with his features set into a scowl. Who the hell does that blond bitch think he is? Two Fang stepped in front of him only to be cut down by a twirling strike. I mean come on! He looks like an androgynous cherry lemon ice-pop! Another agent began shooting at him prompting him to swipe the bullets out of the air. Slow things weren't even dust propelled. Unprepared the man fell to a glancing swipe that severed his tracheal artery. Okay, maybe that was a weak burn. But hey, they can't all be gems. So what I change myself a lot? That's called being mature. Not fake! I can't act like they do. One of us needs to at least pretend to be a good soldier or we'll lose our classification! But if I know all this why am I bothered? Two more fang fell to his indifferent blade. Maybe it's because I secretly wish I was able to communicate and act how they do, but due to my anxiety and sense of duty I feel unable to do so… whoa. Too meta. But maybe I can try to be a bit more true to myself. Try to pry open my own shell. His blade pried open a man's skull. Starting now. Its time I actually vent my anger. And these guys are pretty much still targets. Probably don't know anything anyway.

"Fuck you, assholes!" he declared and doubled his pace.

Four fell to his blade before they could so much as aim at him. One larger faunus charged him bare handed, and in a fit of sadistic spite, Cane stabbed him so hard with his dual blade that he pinned the guy to the wall with it. Before he could recover the weapon two more faunus charged. With a battle cry Cane kicked the lead one in the throat, throwing him backwards and likely crushing his windpipe. The next swiped at him with a standard sword. Cane dipped out of the way and caught her by the forearm using his greater strength and the woman's own momentum to slam her on her back and snap her arm. Then stomping her head and claiming her weapon for his own use. He may have been pretty good at unarmed, but not good enough to risk going weaponless.

He closed ground with another knot of combatants and gutted two before they could even react. The next three fell without landing their own blows. A hail of bullets burst forth forcing Cane to raise a barrier. Through the clear green wall he saw six gunmen kneeling as they fired. Smirking Cane adjusted his barrier so that it curved into a steep V. the bullets began ricocheting back at the gunmen where they fell two of their own. Surprised and suddenly convinced of the difference in power between them, the fang broke and began to retreat. Dropping the barrier Cane bolted forward and cut one down before they got more than a meter away. Two others turned to him and began trying to circle him. The first converted his gun into sword mode and tried to swipe at him while Cane dodged deftly. The other circled behind and took aim. Cane smiled closing his eyes. He felt the man start to squeeze the trigger and twirled away as the bullets ripped through the air where he had been half a second ago and tore into his comrade. As the swordsman died cane grabbed the gunman by his arm and slammed him to the ground, driving the sword through the now prone man's back and into the stone ground bellow, snapping the blade.

Cane looked up as the other faunus retreated head long down the hall. Now unarmed he cracked his knuckles and trotted forward. Upon reaching the end of the hall cane found himself in a large room full of work tables that appeared to be some sort of lab or machine shop. The combatant that had been fleeing now lay at the feet of another fang. A tall woman with rook's wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. The blood under the man and the crescent scythe in the woman's hands spoke testament to what had occurred. Behind the crow faunus stood another girl with patchy spotted skin an outfit with way too many zippers and buckles.

"Kind of harsh, killing your own like that. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"You will fall human!" the scythe wielder proclaimed, striking the hilt of her weapon on the ground producing a dull thud. "The cause of the white fang is just! Death will take you!"

"So I suppose that you, my charming chunibyo, think that's who you are. Explains the scythe, but I'm more interested in what you were doing here."

"The dead need not know! Sister Ilia! Flee and I will slaughter this desecrator in the name of the- wah!"

She screamed as Cane bolted forward and grabbed her right wing snapping it and driving her to the ground. He then twisted the scythe out of her hand and set it under her chin as he placed a foot on her back. There "death" sat kneeling crying in pain and shock as Cane held her hostage.

"You keep your gardening tools sharp I see" he noted while looking at the blade "Sucks trying to cut weeds with a dull blade. Now" he gazed into the other girl's eyes "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

She blanched and stepped backwards causing Cane to slightly raise the scythe drawing a trickle of blood from his hostage

"I don't want to die" the crow woman sobbed almost quietly

"You hear that?" he said raising an eyebrow "your friend lost her bravado. Still got yours, or do I have to repaint the floor?"

The girl stepped back again, her face contorted in multiple expressions. Fear, hate, disgust, and pity. She turned and disappeared. Echoing steps running to the opposite side.

"Damn." Cane sighed as the crow woman redoubled her sobbing. "Oh come on Death I've met half dead farmers with more dignity"

With a grunt he slammed his foot down pulling the scythe upward. Blood gushed over the floor as the head rolled a few feet away from the now limp body.

"What do you know." Cane smirked "Not a bad weed cutter."

With a slight chuckle he dropped the weapon and went to retrieve his own from the corridor behind him. No sense going further without good weapons. He was pretty sure the disappearing girl was long gone. Therefore he didn't notice that some of the blood seemed raised from the floor. Nor was he there to see the stricken face reappear smudged with gore, or the readied weapon now hanging from a nerveless hand. And when Ilia turned once more, this time to escape rather than retrieve her weapon, he didn't hear her wretch.

Alister circled the black clothed man with a flickering smile. The faunus was a few inches shorter than himself and built lithe and lean. Black bull's horns rose above his flame colored hair and a white visor covered his eyes. He looked tough. Alister could tell by looking at someone. There was a presence that was unmistakable. He couldn't gage how tough this way though, so there was a lot of grey as to whether or not he'd be a challenge.

"I've introduced myself, so who are you? Come on now, use your manners!"

"I am Adam Taurus" the man sneered. His knuckles no doubt going white from the grip on his sword. He was either angry or scared. Maybe both. "Why are you and your partner here?"

"Why, why, why?!" Alister mocked. "You sound like Cane. Always worried about the particular cause and reason for everything. It's sooo annoying!" he pointed is weapon at the faunus who drew his own in response. "There you go! Violence! That's why I'm here! You want to know when, where, and why. And because of that you overlook obvious answers. I am an enemy, and I am before you. Isn't that reason enough?"

With a laugh Alister leapt forward crossing blades with his opponent. The first exchange was swift as they both thrusted and slashed. Sparks flying from their weapons as edge ground edge dull. They twirled apart and glared at each other. Adam sheathing his sword again, but holding it ready in a quickdraw style.

"I know that form!" Alister cried snapping his fingers "Vigil from Devil May Care! You must be a fan of the game. I am too! but man, the numbering system is weird. And is it just me or does the story get harder and harder to follow? It's like the developers-"

"ENOUGH!" Adam rushed in slicing with his sword and forcing Alister to defend

Slash, stab, guard, twirl, parry. As the battle wore from seconds into minuets Alister began to notice something; he was outmatched. His enemy was a trained swordsman with a solid style and precise discipline. Alister's sheer strength and speed coupled with his instinct had been keeping them pared, but now his energy was waning and the fight was becoming technical. Panic gripped him for a moment. His aura had become too weak to allow him to employ his semblance to an effective enough degree to disable this enemy. Besides the man had to have aura as well, if he used his last on an ineffective attack, he'd leave himself wide open.

Alister began to step left out of a swing before a harsh female voice sounded in his head.

"into the strike you fool! Not out of it!"

with a start Alister complied, sliding inward and catching the man's blade on his guard.

"now, retreat to non-dominate side! Not backwards, never backwards! You'll give them opportunity to counter!"

Alister slid to his left flicking the blade to the opposite side and thrusting. He was rewarded with the feel of blade scratching a weakened aura. Okay, okay, I've got it you old harpy! He smiled as the lessons he spent with his tutor washed into his mind

Adam turned and sliced at him but now Alister was ready

Stand firm at the feet, bend at the knee and waist, allow your shoulders the shift with the motion and keep your forearms stable.

The brief route evened again as Alister closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel his motions. The currents of air made by his enemy telling him all he needed to know. He'd become very good at feeling the wind. Their blades danced as the two men harassed each other. Dancers locked in a deadly routine. Separated by mere inches of air, and a few feet of steel. However he was still outmatched, he could couple the man for a while maybe, but he would falter first. He knew this. He harkened back to his lessons and remembered a technique she had taught him. It was reckless, foolhardy, and potentially fatal… perfect.

With a cry of aggression he mustered the last of his aura into a blast of air knocking him and Adam apart. The man staggered to his feet and began to circle to his left. This time Alister relaxed his shoulders and allowed his sword arm to go limp. Feigning tired wasn't very hard, he was more exhausted than he'd been in months. He wasn't quite sure he'd have the strength to do what he needed to when the time came…

He felt it. The shift in the faunus's stance. Alister clenched his entire body and spun slicing upward. He winced as he felt burning steel carve a groove across his chest, and his own blade make contact with something strangely hard and brittle. Followed by an audible crack and a deafening cry of pain. With wonder he looked on at his work. Adam Taurus knelt a few feet away clutching a hand to the side of his head. Already blood sheeted from behind his gloved fingers. The man stumbled away slipping in his own blood as he tried to reclaim his weapon and footing. But Alister had no fight left in him to respond. The wound on his chest was darkening his coat to burgundy and blurring his vision. If he so much as stepped forward, spoke, maybe even sighed he was sure he would faint. But he had won. He remained standing. And he was thrilled. His beating heart simply refused to slow as it expelled its own sap down his sternum, and a smile of utter joy radiated on his face. Testing his theory he began to chuckle. Slowly at first but rising into a glorious chortle. His vision swam but that only seemed to make the situation all the funnier.

"ADAM!" a female voice cried.

Through his haze he saw a girl approach with weapon drawn and kept laughing as she raised it to fire. Time slowed to an annoying crawl as the deadly point inched its way to Alister's heart.

"ALISTER!"

Suddenly a sheet of green energy sprang before him sending the weapon careening away. Cane rushed into the scene firing bullets at the two faunus as they limped towards the bullheads. Girl supporting man in a desperate attempt to escape. An urge to stop them filled the still laughing Alister. He stepped forward and met the floor and darkness.

Alister woke once more still sitting in the bay propped against the side of a bullhead, the other being missing. Cane stood a few yards to his left talking heatedly into his scroll, though he could not make out what was being said. Instead he turned his attention to his torn coat and chest. He could feel itching where the wound was healing itself but the coat seemed irreparable. He grimaced, Alister liked his coat. Maybe he could have his sister send him the information for the shop she received it from.

"You've been out for two hours. Can you stand?" asked cane walking towards him looking no worse for the wear despite his tired eyes.

"I suppose" he sighed taking the outstretched hand, using his other to dust off the back of his coat. The room swam, but soon his balance returned. "What happened?"

"You slipped and fell on an ice cube."

"Funny"

"You should see the video… you messed Taurus up pretty bad. He ranks top ten in every kingdom's bingo book. Good job man."

"Was that a compliment?" Alister gasped with mock surprise.

"Shut up and fly the air ship" Cane sighed. "I don't know how to pilot and we need to clear out and allow Vacuoan officials to investigate. General's orders."

So that's what had gotten him so worked up.

Hesitantly Alister patted his shoulder. "There, there,… Sport?"

"Are you… trying to comfort me?"

"If it's not working I could try something else?" he purred

"Not on your life."

"Try to throw the ugly ones a bone and this is the thanks I get? …though I suppose you get away with it this time. We'll call it even."

"For?"

"Providing an adequate shield."

Cane stared at him in amazement "You just thanked me!"

"Wishy washy and deaf. Nice combination. Anyway, let's get on the ship. I'm hungry and tired and you don't seem to be able to help that out."

"Just a second." Cane held out a piece of tor fabric wrapped around something. "I figured you'd want this"

Alister opened it to see a glossy black horn about five inches long with dried blood smudged at irregular intervals. Suddenly the circumstances of the battle made sense. He'd cleaved the horn from Taurus's head and maybe even sliced his ear. Alister grinned as he wrapped the horn up and put it in his coat.

"They may have gotten away, but we won. Figured you'd want a memento. Not big enough to drink out of, but maybe a fancy shot glass?"

"Thank you Specialist" Alister said sincerely. "now get in the ship leader and let's get back to civilization."

With nothing further to say, the exhausted huntsmen boarded the vessel and were off. Maybe they weren't quite friends. But even the most reluctant of allies can share a smile sometimes.


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmares and Daydreams

**Chapter 10: Nightmares and Daydreams**

The rising sun shed its virgin glow upon a scene of such atrocity that one would not fault it were it to set. For the extent of its fair sister's shattered glow the fighting had been raging on. Grimm whirled around the cracked walls of Mesa pausing in their ravenous pursuits to occasionally lap the pooled blood or snap a random limb from the corpses littering the desert sands of the Vacuoan town. Screams and gunfire echoed in the night as the ragged defenders fired volley after volley into the black hoard surrounding them. Among these scared villagers was a lone huntsman. Who had only just become so when his escort had died. The white clad specialist had taken a Nevermore quill to the sternum after using too much of his aura creating the beams of energy he used to fight. Sloppy really. Foolish. A sentiment that was not lost on the surviving huntsman Janus.

The faunus boy had been sent there to aid Specialist Marigold in finding out where a small cache of Atlas uniforms had gone missing to. Not a high priority job, but unique enough to prove a test of the boy's skill. At seventeen, and a fresh seventeen at that, he was younger than most field operatives. He and his team having just graduated after a stunning Vytal festival performance. However each member had gone his own way, leaving the less combat oriented Janus to slog it with the investigative unit. Of course assassination was more his forte, but he couldn't use work done for the white fang as reference. So he had come to the Vacuoan backwater with the pompous third Marigold son as a test of how well he could track clothes. However once there, things had taken a turn for the worse. A mere two nights in town had seen the Grimm attack in such force that the walls shuddered. The only saving grace was that very few aerial Grimm were among them. The last just having time to off the older of the huntsmen before Janus had shot it down. Now a sea of monsters covered the sands chewing on the remains of people too slow to flee their fangs.

As Janus loaded his last six bullets into his weapon he once more brought his scroll to his ear.

"Command!" he barked "Specialist Core, once more requesting reinforcements to be sent to Mesa! Atlas, Vacuo, ANYONE! We need help!"

For hours he had been petitioning for aid, only to be told each time that no available forces were close by.

"Specialist." Came the calm male voice from the other end "we are trying. A squadron is on its way, but it will be twenty five hours before they can get there. Hold strong."

"I have no ammo, no troops, and no defenses. These people wont last until noon! The Grimm ARENT RETREATING!"

"there is nothing we can do"

"then you've damned us to die." He said. His emotions clearing as a certain perverted peace enveloped him.

He pocketed his scroll and went back to shooting. All six bullets hit their mark, but six was nothing against a legion. He converted his weapon to axe form. He couldn't run. There were no available routes, but if he could manage to defend himself long enough for the troops to arrive…

The ringing of his scroll snapped him back

"Command?"

"specialist core." Came the voice of the now relieved sounding operator. A hunter team less than one hundred miles away responded to the call. Help is on its way sir!"

"thank the brothers…" he sighed. Hanging up he began to gather its strength.

With a slight gasp he released the energy and sent a heat wave across the mass of Grimm. While resistant, his will was undeniable. Even as the sand began to glow cherry red Grimm burst into flame. But not enough. Not nearly enough. The Grimm roared as a shadowy shape emerged from behind a cliff. A gargantuan tusked Grimm lumbered forward. Janus feared. The creature smashed its trunk against the far side of the wall. Cracks widened. One more hit and it was over.

Then the gunfire.

Like an avenging angel an aircraft swept over as its side mounted machine gun opened fire on the dark hoard bellow. Some Grimm died outright while others shuddered in pain. The Goliath however merely trumpeted in complaint. In response the ship flew over it, dropping two human shapes from its bay. Two greatswords winking in the growing light as together they scythed the mighty creature's trunk from its face. The huntsmen then began to work on the rest of it. Running across its hulking form. Saber toothed rodents scourging the flesh of a lion. Then the beast fell. Silent in death as it could never be in life. It melted back into its base amorphous goo.

As if on cue and showing a level of fear that almost bespoke intelligence, the Grimm began to flee. Some paused to harass the two huntsmen, but those didn't last long. The desert cleared of the hateful shadows as they fled. The burning sun rising haughtily over the scorched sands as if it had been what banished them. Janus sighed in relief. Until he heard it. A faint buzz. As he watched in horror a medium sized hornet-like Grimm rose above the wall. Where it had been, where it had come from, only the hell that spawned it could answer. They had been present in small amount before, but he had thought them all dead. Lazily the creature regarded him. And with a level of contempt that he had thought was only capable in men, it reared and fired its stinger. Drained as he was he could do not but close his eyes and wait for the fatal point.

That was when he started to hear a raw throated bellow and metallic crunching. Opening his eyes he saw a man dressed in black before him. A symbol depicting a spear piercing a crescent moon etched in silver on his back.

"Decker…?"

With another cry the huntsman extended his right hand and clenched his fist. The Grimm shuddered and collapsed in on itself, crushed by some invisible force. Decker turned towards him with eyes glowing from the use of his semblance. His sword held loosely with his thumb and forefinger. A jagged hole punched in his prosthetic arm from the hornet's stinger.

"Hey there buddy!" he smiled "late to the party?"

"Shut up.." Janus muttered with a slight smile as he faded into sleep

.

.

.

And this was the moment over a year ago that Janus had to remember to keep his hands from clenching around his teammate's corded neck.

"I'm just saying, brown is such a neutral color. Maybe go with like auburn or something with your emblem on the shoulder. Gives you that fiery vibe that goes with your semblance, but still allows you to not get as much attention."

"Why… should I care?"

"I dunno, branding?"

"I'm an assassin. I don't need branding."

"Yeah but you work for the fang. You need to broaden your horizons."

"You shouldn't even know about that"

"I have my sources"

"Try again"

"I read your diary"

"You what?"

"YOU ACTUALLY KEEP A DIARY?"

"Fuck…."

They walked at a brisk pace through the gardens connecting the main building of Beacon academy to the combat hall as they talked. In any other company Janus would have considered it a pleasant walk. However as soon as he had met with Decker the larger man had started in on his normal regimen of inconsequential observations and idiotic recommendations. And he continued talking until the sound of his voice began to grate Janus's ears. Fortunately, their talk ended as they entered the chamber.

The combat hall at Beacon was made in the same manner as the rest of the school. Carved from marble yet fitted with all the furnishings of modern life. A blend of storybook and modernism that seemed to describe the nature of huntsmen themselves. To either right or left there were doors leading to the men's and women's locker rooms, with a center tunnel leading to the arena. As the two approached said tunnel they could hear the ringing of weapons and grunts of exertion. A sound that carried Janus back to the days spent in atlas. At the thought Janus once more looked over at his companion and was shocked to see a similar wistfulness in his features. He could almost imagine they were back in their school days. Alister and Cane were arguing again and the two of them stood silent as they waited for their friends to finish. Those days hadn't been bad. He and Decker spoke rarely and thoughtfully. Janus had yet to see how bad life could be, and Decker had yet to drop his sense of decorum. What times those had been. Now even to Janus' own mind he was bitter, and Decker was obnoxious. A result he suspected they both purposefully crafted. Janus in an attempt to tame his past, and Decker to forget it.

They entered the hall to see a battle in progress between two Mistralian students. A girl wielding a giant hammer and an androgynous figure with a spear. They seemed to have a certain familiarity with each other's moves that bespoke friendship or rivalry. The battle progressed in a back and forth manner that Janus didn't quite follow but seemed to interest Decker immensely. That was until the green eyed boy sneered

"sloppy, spear bae. Sloppy." He whispered

"what?"

Janus looked forward with renewed focus to spot what misstep his teammate was talking about, but by his reason the battle was still even. Until….

SMASH!

"AAAGGHHHHHH!"

The spear wielder dropped to their knees with a cry of pain as their weapon and forearm was trapped to the floor by the hammer of their opponent. Aura dropping to the red immediately from green bespeaking what even with its protection was likely one hell of a bruise.

"It is decided." Rang the voice of Glynda Goodwitch as she came into view. "Kana Clay is the winner."

She turned to address the collection of students just out of their line of sight.

"Now, where did Toshiro go wrong?" she asked gesturing to the chagrinned spear wielder

Silence.

"I'll tell ya." Decker said stepping into the light.

Glynda's eyes narrowed at the green eyed boy. A look of either annoyance or exasperation. Janus could relate.

"As you should Mr. Lykkos. You are a teacher after all. But since the collection of students prefers silence, I will permit you to instruct in this instance. Pray tell, what happened?"

Decker turned addressing the youth before him more so than the hundred or so students in the stands

"The spear isn't your weapon kid. You focus too much on its length and not enough on your own form. For a while this worked and you were able to keep your opponent off guard, but you didn't take into account the level of your exertions. Sure her weapon is larger but she also has a good twenty pounds on you and arms and legs like an ursa."

"Pretty buff yourself!" the girl giggled. To his credit decker ignored the compliment.

"You were playing a waiting game with a fortress. The best course of action would be to choke up your grip and duck inside her guard to jab at the weak points in her aura which if you had payed more attention were obviously her chest, chin, and underarms. But instead you shied away and once you realized you made a mistake she had already out maneuvered you. That sloppy jab at her legs may have been the last straw, but you had lost the moment you let her shift her stance unmolested. Remember, heavy weapon wielders have all their balance in their hips and shoulders. Upset it, or attack when they themselves unroot, and you've won. A spear wielder has to be observant and swift. It's like wielding a rapier, you don't get into a war of attrition, you identify your opening and end it _immediately_."

He then turned to the larger girl

"As for you, you have a good grip on your form but are ignoring your weapon's capability. Your force with that thing is astronomical. You don't have to put everything you have into every hit. Use sweeping strikes more than smashes. And both of you above all-"

"Watch your surroundings…" Janus muttered tapping the boys chin with the barrel of his gun. Distracted as he was and as distracting as he was, nobody had noticed him creeping around Decker's back. Besides that was, the smirking Ms. Goodwitch.

"Really man? This ninja shit again?"

"This isn't your class Decker. Let Ms. Goodwitch teach."

"Yeah-yeah" Decker mused. Then swiftly jammed his elbow backwards and his opposite hand forward clutching the pistol barrel.

Janus staggered backwards now disarmed as Decker pointed his gun at him

"And never drop your guard within reach of an enemy" he smirked

Janus sneered as an unspoken signal passed between them. Spinning the pistol Decker handed the handle back to Janus.

"Ma'am" Janus growled "Reset the board and clear the floor please."

Glynda blanched "Now wait a minuet."

"Come on Witchypoo!" Decker grinned "Better to teach by example right? Let a couple of old dogs nip at each other for a bit…"

Still frowning Goodwitch did as she was asked. The two boys began circling each other as they sized each other up.

Quick as lightning Janus who had the advantage of an already drawn and primed weapon shot Decker's off his hip, this however did not stop his opponent who rushed forward like an arrow. Janus jumped straight upward in an attempt to vault over him only to have his boot caught by Decker's mechanized left arm. Firing his gun at his opponent's face Janus pulled his foot free of the boot, landing just shy of the distance his leap would have afforded him originally. Such was the speed of the exchange that his momentum had barely broke. Two more bullets followed in turn as decker rushed forward with his arms held behind him. timing his bullets however allowed Janus to fire one last shot at Decker's right eye perfectly placed as it was and with the momentum of Decker's charge he couldn't avoid it. So the large man raised his left arm to intercept the round. …just as Janus planned. The sixth in his pistol being charged with orange dust. The round pierced the outer casing of the mechanism and filled it with the grounding substance causing the arm to fall limp as it was deprived of its power source. Grinning Janus converted to axe form ready to intercept the still charging Decker. But he was too slow. Decker dove downward and executed a shoulder roll followed by a wide twirling kick as he vaulted himself back up with his good arm. The renewed loss of his opposite limb seeming to have no effect on the Huntsman's balance. The kick from metal plated combat boots served to knock Janus's own weapon from his grasp as the fighting went hand to hand…

And that was how it ended. Because when it came to unarmed combat, Decker wasn't to be denied. Wrapping his right arm behind Janus's horns he brought his left knee up and into the faunus's stomach. Even dampened by aura the force of the blow made Janus retch and collapse into a fetal position. Decker also collapsing as a seizure started at his left elbow and spread down his spine as the blocked energy from his ruined left appendage rebounded. What a hilarious sight they would have made if the watching students hadn't been staring in fascination and horror at the results of their exchange which had lasted no more than ten seconds.

"F-f-fuckkkk youuuu!" Decker shuddered as he writhed "That was an elimination plan you a-a-a-a ASS!"

Janus response was to simply gag as the remainder of his breakfast exited him

Finally Goodwitch ran over. Voice calm in contrast with her alarmed expression. "Are the two of you alright? The nurse is on her way. Stay calm and focus on channeling your aura."

"Ki-kick Janus again. Brat tried to m-m-merc me…."

"Didn't try…" Janus gasped "you aren't dead…"

"Stop you two!" she turned and addressed the class "The session is over. You are all free to spend the rest of the period at your discretion"

The students mumbled and slowly began filing out as the aging nurse trotted toward them and began working.

Janus was simply fixed. After catching his breath he was fine. Decker however was not. The large man grasped with trembling fingers at his ruined robotic arm. The stray charge making it impossible for the nurse to disconnect and thus end the electrocution. Janus had purposefully designed this plan to immobilize and kill Decker should he need to. And were it that decker was a second slower, it would have done just fine.

The older woman yelped as she tried to reach for the coupling at his bicep thus receiving a sharp jolt from the conductive material, which Janus noted had begun to turn cherry red around the edges of the torn sensory mesh that covered it. The look on Decker's face was torment. Tears welled in his wide eyes and his narrowed pupils shone with fear. He hated that face. It was pathetic. What a mighty huntsman to fall so easily. Maybe Decker was where he belonged. Teaching instead of doing.

"Why are you standing there!" Glynda snapped at him "Hold him steady while I remove the arm!"

With a sniff of disdain Janus placed his boot on Decker's other flailing limb as the nurse held his legs. Raising her riding crop Glynda twirled it in a spiral motion as the mechanism that held Decker's arm in place rotated and decoupled. The relief was immediate. The pale huntsman sighed as his muscles relaxed. Chest heaving he shook off the nurse and Janus as he stood.

"Thank you Glynda." He smiled "And you nurse. Sorry for the trouble"

"Are you quite alright Mr. Lykkos?"

"I will be" he walked with shaking legs to retrieve his weapon, and with it the coat he had discarded before the fight. Removing a vial of orange dust from an interior pocket he sprinkled it on the garment before sheathing his sword and using the coat to pick up his arm. "should run itself out in a minuet. Sloppy really, never replaced the outer shield or the surge control rotor after the last upgrade. Heh, guess I didn't fix the vibrate function after all."

He turned towards Glynda with an apologetic smile

"I'll head to my class after I drop this by my room. I may be a bit late."

"Are you certain you'll be having it? Your condition..."

"Is nothing new!" he snapped his face flushing before his smile returned "Sorry. I'm fine. Trust me. I've survived worse than Janus."

And with that he strode from the room as His teammate glared after him.

"what was that?" Glynda asked him

"Him being an ass. As usual."

"I'm well aware of Mr. Lykkos's faults Mr. Core, I meant your seeming attempt to permanently cripple him."

"He's already a cripple." Janus sneered "just one with more money than common sense and pride than survival instinct. Like Ironwood said" with that Janus stormed off. But it was another pair of scared eyes in his mind. Not Decker's green. Ones that were brown as his own…

Later that day Decker sat at his desk grading quizzes. As the papers had yet to be finished (an outcome he was sure had something to do with the lack of a definitive deadline) he had begun to give regular lessons and classwork again. Choosing instead to allow his students until summer break to finish them. As long as they were completed by the Vytal festival that winter, he supposed it would be okay. The new students he was surprised to learn were taking quickly to his lessons. While they avoided the grimm biology, history, and survival lessons taught at the school; his own class and Goodwitch's combat class were always packed. It was taking forever to grade the over three hundred quizzes, but it was worth it. He had started to take a certain joy in his work that only increased the less he had to use the red pen by his side. His artificial arm lay on the nearby work table still a pile of guts around a simple frame. It was taking longer than expected to repair the extensive damage caused by his teammate's assault, but he secretly relished the excuse to upgrade it. Now that he didn't have to worry about it saving his life every day, he could breath easy without it on. Still though the familiar ache shot through the forearm that didn't exist, causing him to flex fingers that weren't there to alleviate the pressure until he was distracted by a knock at his door.

"It's open" he called returning to his work. He had expected either Goodwitch or Ozpin to visit him all day. That's why he was startled by the much too loud voice of a much younger woman

"Sup, Teach!" Yang boomed from the doorway

"Oh, hey Gauntlets. Wasn't expecting you…" he was very aware of how messy his room was. _Atleast I remembered to wear pants._ He brooded internally.

"Well Duh! That's the point of a surprise right?"

"I'd have preferred an appointment."

"I still don't have your number remember"

"I'm starting to think that's a good thing" he sighed "what's the sitch?"

"I want you to train me!" the girl beamed slamming her fists together.

"Eh… what?"

"Train me! You Know, that thing masters do with apprentices?"

"If this is a euphemism, I'm very uncomfortable."

The girl pouted slightly with a look of confusion.

"Euphemism? For what? I just want you to teach me those sick moves you busted out today."

"Oh, thank the Brothers!" he laughed. "okay kid, but I gotta warn you, I doubt it will fit your style. I'm not exactly a puncher."

"Then what are you?"

"A warrior. The way I was taught to be. Take out the enemy however you can."

"I can do that just fine by punching." She protested.

"Maybe, but if you really want me to train you then you're going to have to branch out."

"Fi~ine whatever. As long as you teach me how to piece someone up like you did."

"You know I didn't win that fight right?"

"What are you talking about? You kicked his ass!"

"Because he forgot how fast I was. It was a tie. If we were trying we'd have killed each other. He'd have just died first."

"Okay…" the girl shifted her feet gazing around the sparsely decorated room as if she was trying to glean some information with which to change the subject. Finally her gaze hit the arm.

"You feeling okay?" she asked with seemingly genuine concern.

"Yeah." Decker sighed. "It was just a very thorough tazeing nothing more. Arm is trashed though. And ill have to fix it before we can do anything by way of training in form. However, until then you can start by going on a diet."

"A diet!" she demanded crossing her arms over her midriff "you saying I'm too fat?"

"No!" he blushed "the opposite, you're too thin. You need a bit more meat or you're going to tire too quickly. More carbs and protein, less sugar. You need about four thousand calories a day. Light cardio, heavy strength and core training. **Don't skip leg day.** Copy?

"Okay teach! How long do you think?"

"For my arm? Week maybe? Ten days? I need to make it a bit more durable and less flashy. Unfortunately the radio has to go. Until then, you have your marching orders. Dismissed gauntlets."

"Okay! Seeya!"

The girl bounded from the room in high spirits as he groaned and looked at his arm

"Qrow, if this is my payback for how I was when you were training me, then I think I'm going to understand your drinking problem soon…"

Janus paced back and forth around the western fountain while he spoke on his scroll. His voice betraying none of the confused energy that his feet did.

"He's been eating?" he muttered into the receiver "Drinking too? He was looking thin last time…"

His face cleared as the person on the other end answered in affirmative

"Thank you. Has he… had any visitors? Great. No he isn't expecting anyone. Just making sure. Okay. Okay thank you. Keep me updated. Goodbye."

He sighed as he lowered his scroll and then himself onto one of the many semicircular benches surrounding the guttering marble centerpiece. Running a hand over his face he allowed himself another self-pitying groan. The night air was getting noticeably warmer. Spring was coming on and as usual he was thinking back to the hell hole he had escaped. And now the people he'd left behind…

A snapping twig brought the huntsman to his feet as a man walked into the clearing.

"What's wrong Janus?" asked Cane settling down on the newly vacated bench "That's was your 'I am on the verge of a tearful collapse' sigh."

"I have different sighs?" he asked sitting beside his obviously travel worn friend.

"You do." He assured "sometimes it's the only way to gauge your mood. I had to learn to make implications."

"Sorry I'm so emotionally stunted" Janus smirked, only half joking.

"Yeah well, it's what I signed up for. So what happened?"

"it's… home troubles."

Cane nodded

"How is he?"

"Not much change." Janus frowned "But the nurse say's he's eating again. So that's something."

"No word from the Black Sheep?"

Janus frowned at the name

"No… and there better not be. She's done enough."

Cane nodded again in understanding and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Janus noted the dried blood under his nails and the smell of death that clung slightly to his clothes.

"Just got back huh?"

"Yeah. I could use a shower and some sleep. But I figured I'd check up on people first."

"Just go on then" Janus chuckled shrugging of the hand. "You smell like a Grimm den. And I'm fine. We'll catch up tomorrow."

"Okay, okay! I'm going." He stood and stretched with a loud yawn. But as he turned to walk away he looked back with concern. "Janus… Remember. You aren't alone this time."

And with that he left the clearing. Just in time to miss the single tear tracing Janus's cheek.

"Not… this time."

The next morning Weiss stood outside the com tower of Vale huffing exasperatedly at her teammate's disappearance. The only reason she had come to the place instead of making her call from the school library was because the childish buffoon had wanted to see it. However as soon as she had turned her back Ruby had ran off.

"The Leader of team RWBY" she muttered to herself.

Then with a slight sigh entered the building.

Her team as well as the two additions of that faunus rapscallion and his admittedly pleasant looking friend had just mobilized onto their various assignments of tracking down the criminal Roman Torchwick who had escaped the engagement at the docks and seemed to be using the white fang for his own villainous purposes. The only thing worse than being a villain was using other villains. Thusly you compounded their own villainy upon yourself. Or so she herself believed anyway.

The revelation of her friend and teammate's own association with the terrorists was still looming in her mind like a storm cloud. But not that it had been her past, (she had told Blake that she didn't care, and no matter what scandalous reputation her father may have bred, those of Schnee blood were not liars!) but that the girl seemed to still have an unhealthy obsession with redeeming the ruffians. A task that to Weiss seemed as daunting and improbable as Port finishing a lecture without breaking off onto tangent.

Weiss's own contribution was to check Schnee records in a hopeful attempt to narrow down where the filched dust had been taken and give them an area to search. Greeted by a holographic secretary she made her request known and proceeded to her assigned terminal. Regretting the lack of privacy offered by the miniscule cubicles that encased the screens. All around her she could hear the various conversations taking place between family members and friends parted. A slight ache filled her gut as she imagined speaking with her sister the same way. But that was ridiculous! Her sister was far too busy to indulge such a pointless frivolity as small talk.

As she sat the screen flashed to life revealing an older girl with muted orange hair who greeted her with surprise. Only half listening behind her feigned smile she fended off the ridiculous insinuation that she wished to speak to her father and made her request known. As she was the heiress to the company she could not be denied, though the requested documents raised some manner of hesitance from the woman. Finally as the files were uploading, she made a snap decision to request Schnee files pertaining to failed weapons experiments. After all, know she had not lied. The files requested were to help her with a school project, that being of Mr. Lykkos's class. Just not all of them. It was as she had stated, not the Schnee way to lie. Completed she parried one last attempt by the operator to direct her to her father and exited into the warm air outside. Resolving to after a short patrol, waiting for her teammates and cohorts thereof to meet her in their room, where she might do just a bit of work. After all, she herself was not so invested in this scheme as to let her work fail for its sake.

Decker stood beside Ironwood, Ozpin, and Goodwitch as the later railed on the four girls before them. Team RWBY of course, had ended up embroiled in another incident involving Roman but this time including a now destroyed Atlesian Paladin prototype and significant damage to the roadways near the factory sector of the city.

"Multiple casualties, hundreds of thousands of Lien in damages, and a now shaken city." The Blond woman raged "All for what? So the four of you could play Hero? I expected better. **Much** better. But it seems that the events at the dock have taught you nothing! Especially you miss Rose! A team leader! And miss Schnee, I'd have thought someone as level headed as yourself-"

"Don't blame Weiss!" Ruby cried glancing at Ironwood as she spoke. "She was just doing her homework when I called her! I asked her to do this! I brought them all in… if you need to punish someone it should be me and only me."

"A noble sentiment Ruby" Ironwood sighed "But not the issue."

"Oh come on teach!" Yang exclaimed looking at Decker "You get it right? You need to crack eggs sometimes. Take risks! He was trying to use the fang for something!"

"We already knew that." Ironwood said calmly. "The issue is-"

"You were careless." Decker finished. He had been hoping to avoid entering the conversation. But Yang's entreaty had stirred him. And not in their defense.

"People died today Yang. That's the real issue. Not the panic and certainly not repair costs. Those cars that went off the road? The drivers didn't have aura. I know you grew up around huntsmen, but most people can't survive a fifty foot drop sideways off of a roadway."

The girls all blanched. Most of them had killed before, Ruby and Yang he was sure of at least in self defense situations. And maybe not even consciously of the act. They truly expected that everyone was shielded as they were. The couldn't be allowed to view the masses that way. It was dangerous.

"We… didn't know…" the blonde girl choked out. Her eyes turning blue.

"We know Yang. And we know you didn't mean for any of this. But you need to learn control and restraint!"

Beside him Ironwood and Glynda broke into coughing fits.

"Oh shut up! This isn't about me. I'm a lost cause they still have a chance. Look guys, lives were lost today. And I am thrilled to bits they weren't yours. But the more you take risks like tis the more likely you will be to hurt someone innocent as well as yourselves. So stick to training and leave the fighting to the people with a Phd in ass kicking. When its your time to let loose, we'll let you know. Now, about the robot. How was the center of balance on it? It took _forever_ to-"

"DECKER" Ironwood interjected

"That will indeed be all Mr. Lykkos." Ozpin said more stoically "Thank you."

Ignoring the dejected looks from his students and the glares from Glynda he exited the room sighing in relief as he did so. He hadn't meant to be so hard on them, but Glynda's nagging wasn't addressing the major issue. If she kept on the way she was the girls would have simply been stoked for the future, only trying to be more secretive. That wouldn't fly. She was trying to protect them, but they had to know… they had to learn what his team had learned the hard way. Walking slowly down the corridor he sensed a familiar presence and just had time to dodge the kick that had been leveled at him.

"Hello Decker!" Alister bubbled "Good to see your reflexes are keen!"

"Hey buddy." Decker smiled "How was the trip?" he noticed his friend wasn't wearing his trademark coat. Opting instead for a form fitting long sleeved undershirt of wine-red fabric.

"Ups and downs" He shrugged "You know how it is. But I feel like me and Cane made some real progress. We got a lot of feelings out and even had a few heart touching interactions. He may not be a robot after all."

"Cut him some slack" Decker chuckled "he's only like that for business."

"But I never SEE him when we don't have business!"

"Fair enough. What happened to your coat?"

"Killed in action I'm afraid." The crimson eyed boy looked honestly depressed "One of the best fights ever mind you, but I lost my beautiful coat and only got this in return." He grabbed at his neckline drawing attention to a necklace decker hadn't noticed. Simple black cord strung through what appeared to be the last three inches of some kind of animal horn

"Got it off of Adam Taurus". Allister smirked noticing Decker's confusion.

"So you butchered the Mad Bull huh?"

"Oh I didn't kill him. We merely injured each other. But my skin grows back. His horn?" a slight giddy laugh slipped from his lips "Well he's going to be lopsided now. Ah! No offense of course."

"None taken." Decker laughed wiggling his stump

"Where's the arm at?" Alister inquired with raised eyebrow

"I think medical protocol had them incinerate it."

"I meant the metal one dummy!"

"Oh that! Janus tried to gank me in a practice match and broke it. Been to busy to fix it yet."

Alister's eyes narrowed "I believe I'll have to speak with our young horny friend about taking my kills…"

Decker erupted in laughter "Wording man! Wording! And its no issue. I mean really, if he could kill me then I wouldn't be worth it yeah?"

"Yes well." Alister sniffed "there's a difference between a coward's bullet and a warrior's. It wouldn't do for me to be deprived of a good fight because Janus is tricky.

"I love you too. So the mission was successful?"

"Not entirely sure. To be honest with you I forgot halfway through what if any the actual goal of it was. But we didn't die, I got a good fight, and I _think_ we got some intel? I mean at the least we smoked out a fox den. I'm supposed to be meeting Cane in Ozpins office on the hour to give them our report."

"Well I'll leave you too it. I'm going to go get a bite and see about starting repairs on my arm. The dynamite stick with shot gun gauntlets wants me to train her. I've already disappointed her once today. Id better not make a habit of it and ignore my promise."

He walked past his friend bumping shoulders with him good naturedly as he passed.

"Decker." The blonde boy called.

Decker turned raising an eyebrow

"I am happy you're doing well."

With that each went to carry out their business.

Taiyang sat stiffly at his kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. It had been a long day at Signal and it wasn't over yet as he still had papers to grade. Once again he felt the familiar grey cloud of his melancholy slip over his shoulders like a cape.

 _Capes…_

Ruby, Qrow, Summer, why did he know so many people that wore capes? Still the thoughts of the three wore on him further. His daughters were at school and contacting him only rarely. Qrow was once more on assignment and leaving his school duties to other people, and summer was… best not to think about.

But think about her he did. And the wonderful times they had had both living together and in their team when they were younger.

 _My team…_

And suddenly he was 16 years in the past. Crying into the bundle in his arms as Qrow stood fuming before him. Raven, Qrow's sister and Tai's first love had left them. And no one was sure why.

His mind travelled down the well-worn paths once again. So deep in his depression he was that he barely noticed the ringing scroll in time to answer it.

"Yellow?" he said, once more forcing positive vibes into his voice to hide his emotions.

"Tai." Came the raspy growl of Qrow's voice. "We have a lead."

 **AN: that took a while. Sorry about that. The new season is good but I keep running in to stuff I didn't plan for. (Atlas floats?) Excuse me if I cherry pick! I'm very slow and very set in my plans. Anyway, feel free to relay any feedback. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
